


My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic Season I

by kolbinski



Series: Starfleet Magic [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Magic, Original Character(s), Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbinski/pseuds/kolbinski
Summary: Original Publish Date: Dec 25, 2012 (As "Magic Is Believing")Don't be fooled by the huge dislike ratio (It's just trolls and bullies downvoting and walking away to cause trouble) Give the fic a chance(Revised, rewritten version of Magic is Believing)It all starts on a magical planet where a group of humanoid alicorns band together to protect their world, and the galaxy from the threat of an evil sorcerer sealed away for a long time, and having many adventures along the way and making new friends as the journey begins!...eventually crossing paths with the Equestrians
Series: Starfleet Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151636





	1. Prologue: How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Let's get a couple things straight
> 
> 1: This ISN'T Magic is believing (I have told people numerous times to get off that kick. That story has since been re-written and revised into THIS, but if you refuse to understand and accept that (and prefer to continue mocking and being rude) that's not my problem, it's yours
> 
> 2: Yeah, I know, it's gonna get mostly down-voted deliberately by mockers, haters, and flamers who prefer to be rude and conceited (Just down-vote it like that BECAUSE I MADE IT, without even looking at it and saying it automatically sucks)
> 
> ...Well, doesn't stop me form post it, or at least a FEW people liking it.
> 
> 3: This is MY fanfic, and MY world, so when you read under MY roof, you read things by MY rules and MY preferences.

PROLOGUE/INTRO

The tale was told as images of a huge and ancient tapestry go by, depicting how it all unfolded...

_ Far away in the far reaches of the dimensional universe is the magical world of Unicornopia, home to a race of genetically changed humanoid-shaped ponies known as Space Alicorns. They were all under the watchful eye of their leader—the Tri Horned Alicorn, who, unlike most unicorns, had three horns instead of one. They were all gold-colored, but he did not even know the reasons for this amazing phenomenon he was. _

_ Still, he kept a very watchful eye over his subjects. _

_ Some alicorns coexisted, while others trained to become mighty warriors and join their Grand Ruler in his never-ending fight against evil— to become members of "Starfleet Magic!" _

_ Well trained, and experienced with powerful weapons and magic— Thanks to Starfleet and its warriors, the planets were safe from many evil forces. _

_ There was, though, one dark force who appeared far too strong for Starfleet to handle—a powerful hooded sorcerer that wished to destroy everything pure and conquer the Dimensional Universe with malice and chaos beyond comprehension. _

_ The sorcerer finally targeted Unicornicopia. Starfleet attempted to stop him, but such frightening magic was too much for them. _

_ Fearing for his people's and the Dimensional Universe's survival, The Grand Ruler battled the sorcerer and, with the strength of his golden horns, unleashed the mysterious magic of the uniforce, which rendered the sorcerer powerless but not powerful enough to kill him. So, with the last of his powers, The Grand Ruler imprisoned the sorcerer on a remote dark planet, ensuring that he will never regain his power and disturb the worlds again. _

_ The danger had been forgotten for a thousand years, but The Grand Ruler's fight against evil had continued, and Starfleet would always be on the lookout for any new or recurring threats. _

As shown on the tapestry, they have passed this story down for centuries. 

Lightning Dawn was a white humanoid alicorn with a short brown mane and a golden horn, but over 80% of his body was human-shaped because of genetic manipulation. He stood up tall and had shoulders, wrists, elbows, hands, ankles, legs, and toes. He wore a white armor jacket with an "AO0C" code written on it just below the insignia of the planet. He was also dressed in black boots and a pair of white trousers.

He was standing in his royal palace room, looking up at a tapestry depicting the Grand Ruler's war with the sorcerer over a thousand years ago. It was one of his favorite stories to tell and hear repeatedly because it intrigued him.

Someone said to him, "Lightning...?" "Are you still looking at that tapestry?"

Lightning turned around to see his lifelong companion and best pal, a cute little fairy about nine inches tall. She had long blond hair and wore a simple pink skirt and blouse, and her small feet had adorable slippers.

Lightning said, "I can't help it, Krysta," "Besides, it helps to keep me calm. Keep in mind that this is the first day of our new lives on the surface. We've both been in the palace for a long time and have only seen a small portion of the planet below."

Krysta nodded and was ready to leave, but she was still puzzled about a lot of things, "I just don't get it; you've been practicing for over ten years, and you still can't do regular magic."

It was true; though he was, in fact, an alicorn pony, unlike alicorn ponies, Lightning could not do magic. He couldn't levitate, transfigure, use telepathy, teleport, or do anything else that a normal alicorn could. "Krysta, I'd prefer to not talk about it, you know perfectly well why I can not use magic..." He sounded rather sad and down-hearted as if he had been struggling with deep emotional pain.

"I'm sorry..." Krysta said, "I didn't mean..."

"It's all right... Besides, I'm not sure why Grand Ruler chose me as his apprentice over all the others," Lightning explained, "but at the very least, he provided us both with a home for a long time."

So Lightning lived with his master in the royal palace, which floated high above Unicornicopia's surface for many years, learning and even being taught how to do things without the use of magic. He was extensively trained in the art of combat and put through rigorous physical training. Now that Lightning was old enough and mature, Grand Ruler decided to send him to live on the surface below, where he would meet new creatures, make friends, and, most importantly, begin a new life after everything that had happened. He was, however, expected to continue his studies and training.

He had complete faith in his student and was confident that he would succeed.

Lightning took one more glance at his palace bedroom, aware that he wouldn't see it for a long time. “Well... I think it's time for us to get going.”

Krysta nodded and both of them flew off together to begin their new lives.


	2. Episode 1: Evil's Return: Part 1

EPISODE ONE

On the planet Unicornicopia, there were many countries, cities, and other places, and the world's main population was made up entirely of alicorns, genetically altered to give them human-like bodies; Space Alicorns. Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and even regular Unicorns were not present... It's just a bunch of alicorns.

Every alicorn, like Lightning, had their unique ID-Code printed on their clothing near the insignia; it was like having a citizen number or an alternate name to help you be identified.

The alicorns themselves went about their daily lives as usual: children went to school and played with their friends, while adults had jobs and responsibilities. Some ponies dressed up like Lightning, while others dressed casually; it was entirely up to them. Under their casual attire, some even wore an armor vest.

The planet was also a tightly controlled police state, but one that was benevolent rather than tyrannical. The streets were always clean. Small sentences, such as a week of community service or a night in a small prison, would not be tolerated for petty or violent crimes.

Then there were the extremely serious crimes that were usually dealt with through a trial.

It wasn't a terrible place to live. Many places to visit, plenty to do, low taxes, and innovative technology to make life easier, and the temperature was always kept at a comfortable 75 degrees, neither too hot nor too cold. As a result, it felt like Spring all year long.

Lightning was settling into his new home in White Village, a quiet suburban neighborhood with white houses and simple roofs, but "White Village" did not imply that only white ponies lived there. They named all the countries and villages after colors, but many alicorns of so many other colors and sizes. They had complete freedom in terms of where they could live.

With Krysta's help, Lightning just finished unpacking his stuff. Krysta was only seven inches tall, but she could lift up to 3000 times her weight. She could lift up to 750 pounds because she weighed only 4 ounces.

The Grand Ruler had a special, smaller house built for Krysta, similar to a mouse-hole near Lightning's bed, and Lightning's house was built on his orders. For someone her size, it's ideal.

"Well, that's all of that." Lightning said, but as exhausted as he was, it wasn't time for them to relax, as he recalled his orders from the Grand Ruler before they left the palace.

_ "It's time for you to socialize with people who are much like you. If you're settled in your new home, I want you to go out and visit some of the people. I've informed them of your arrival, and they're looking forward to seeing you. It's going to help you get off to a good start. Good luck, my student.” _

Lightning and Krysta were now on their way. Since Krysta couldn't fly as quickly as Lightning, she sat on his head and clutched his golden horn.

They arrived at their destination quickly. Rainbow City Central, the largest and busiest city in the entire dimension, was at the very heart of the empire. Tall houses and commercial establishments surrounded them, and plenty of other alicorns went about their daily routines, going to work and walking their children to school.

Krysta and Lightning couldn't take their eyes off the scenery, but they didn't know when to talk to people or what to do. They were walking in a peaceful part of town where there was less traffic when they came across a vast garden with a variety of trees, fruits, and beautiful flowers. When he looked at the beautiful flowers, Lightning screamed, "Wow!" “Double wow!” exclaimed Krysta as she scampered around sniffing all the wonderful scents. “Mmm...! “It smells like... like...” But then she twitched her little nose, “Ah... Ah...!”

Lightning exclaimed, "Krysta...? No, Krysta!” Krysta had already sneezed, “AH-CHOO...!” And if she was just a little fairy, her sneeze caused the flower she was sniffing to keel over and drop all of its petals. “Oh, my goodness!" Krysta exclaimed, "Oh, my!"

That's when a red alicorn appeared. "Oh, no, not again," he groaned. As he carefully scooped the fallen flower into a pot, he groaned, Krysta voiced concern, but the red unicorn stated it was not her fault. “They're called Keelies because anytime someone sneezes by them, they keel over. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. There is no better gardener on this planet than me.”

Lightning was awestruck. “You grew all of this?” he asked.

“My name is Buddy Rose; Code-Number: FT5H,” the other alicorn said, nodding, " I look after The community garden. I can take care of any flower, tree, weed, or other plants that grow.” And sure enough, the flower Krysta had ruined was standing upright again in no time, and Buddy didn't appear to be using any kind of magic other than ordinary gardening. Lightning exclaimed, “Wow, that's incredible. By the way... I'm...”

"Lightning Dawn, I know..." Buddy confirmed, "His majesty, the Grand Ruler, has told everyone to expect you."

"He did that?" Lightning asked, and Buddy Rose explained that his majesty wanted to make Lightning's first day a pleasant one. So he told others to expect him, but not to treat him strangely. "Once upon a time, we were all strangers, and we know what it feels like to come to a new place."

Buddy suddenly remembered an errand he'd completely forgotten about, but he still had far too many plants to care for. “Excuse me for bothering you, but could you please do me a huge favor?”

"Oh, sure, I guess," said Lightning, and he was given a medium-sized vegetable crate.

"Can you take these to the Rainbow Dish Inn when you go through town, please?"

"Sure... I'll take care of it."

“Thank you so much, and it was great meeting you,” Buddy said with a smile. He then went to tend to his other plants.

“Well… that went well.” joked Krysta.

Lightning had to lug the crate all over the place, and he got lost a couple of times. And though his training had given him the ability to lift it easily, lugging it around for a long time was exhausting.

“I should’ve asked for directions first.” he groaned. Though he had studied maps of Unicornicopia and all of its sights and locations, he had only seen so much on field-trips with his mentor, and therefore he didn't know his way that well around.

He grumbled, "I should've asked for directions first." He had studied maps of Unicornicopia and all of its sights and places, but he had only seen a small portion of it on field trips with his mentor, so he didn't know his way around very well.

“Pardon me...?” stated someone. The voice belonged to an orange alicorn, wearing a red artist's hat, just ahead of him, who was working on a canvas. “... You got in the way of the scenery a little.”

"Ugh!" cried Lightning, but the other pony got a glimpse of Krysta. “Is it... a... fairy?” His eyes were lit up like the sun. "Hold still, please!" he said excitedly. Krysta was perplexed, but she obeyed, and the artist showed her and Lightning his painting in a matter of minutes. "I'm going to name it Fairy in the Park."

It was amazing, Krysta figured. It seemed so real, almost as if she was looking into a mirror. Lightning had the same thought. He then inquired, "Who are you anyway?"

Artie Bristles, code-number HV7J, was the alicorn's name. He was a great artist who liked painting, drawing, and sculpting; others have said he could make anything into a piece of art, even trash. “Both of you should come to my art gallery sometime.”

“We'd love to,” Krysta said, her eyes brightening.

“Yes... but we have an errand to run as well.” Lightning said easily as he scooped Krysta in his right-wing. “Krysta, let's go!” Much to Artie's surprise, he took off with the basket of vegetables, but he couldn't wait to tell all his fans that he had just seen and drawn a real-life fairy.

Krysta thought Lightning was disrespectful. But Lightning thought Artie was a little odd, particularly the way he behaved as though he'd never seen a fairy before, which was true because Krysta was the only fairy on the planet.

When they rounded the next corner... CRASH!! The vegetables were all over the place. Lightning felt the entire world spinning. He moaned, “What struck me?”

When he stood up, he saw a yellow alicorn who had failed to see them when he rounded the corner and crashed into them. He apologized in rhyme to Lightning and Krysta.

_ “I’m very sorry to have run into you. That was a silly thing to do.”  _

Lightning apologized as well, as he should have kept a closer eye on his surroundings. He then volunteered to help both of them load up the vegetables and place them back in the box.

“I’ll help you as part of my task. Say! Are you Lightning Dawn, may I ask?”

“Uh… yes… I am….” answered Lightning “And this is my friend Krysta.”

"Hi..."

The other pony bowed in greeting

“My name is XL7Z(Zee, not Zed). But everyone just calls me Rhymey. I’m very pleased to meet you two, I love when I meet someone new.”

Lightning and Krysta couldn't believe how perfectly he was speaking in rhyme.

“Um… do you always talk that way, and rhyme no matter what you say?” asked Lightning, only to quickly realize he had rhymed just liked him. “I mean… rhyme all the time?” he did it again.

Rhymey chuckled and said…

“I love to make rhymes, you see… And I love to sing and hear poetry my whole family speaks this way it’s our passion to rhyme what we say my café, "Rhyme Time" is where I usually stay but I had few errands to run today.”

Krysta and Lighting had never seen someone who talked in rhyme before, so they thought it was fine. That was just his special way of communicating, and there was nothing wrong with that. It was interesting to them.

“I hope that again we may chat. But I’m busy now, and I must scat.”

Then he flew off, leaving a much confused but amazed Krysta and Lightning. “Wow! He’s pretty good with rhymes,” said Krysta.

“I wonder what he’ll say the next time,” added Lightning. Then he and Krysta realized they both just made a rhyme again, and they both felt Rhymey’s speech pattern was affecting them.

They kept going, and eventually, they reached the location they were looking for, a restaurant with a sign with an image of a blue alicorn wearing a chef's outfit that reads "Cookie Dough's Rainbow Dish Inn."

Lightning felt so relieved and could not wait to get rid of the basket of vegetables he had been carrying for a while, particularly coupled with all the activities he had undergone that day.

Since the Space Alicorns had human-like bodies, this meant that they required more proper nourishment than usual ponies. They had to eat meats and fish, as well as grains, fruits, vegetables, dairy, and everything else.

The restaurant was packed. Alicorns were everywhere; even those who seemed to have finished their meal were ordering seconds or just filling their faces with more food as if it were an addiction. “They had to be hungry,” Krysta reasoned. And she understood why when she sniffed the air. The aromas of so many delicious ingredients... “Oh, my goodness! My, my... It smells so sweet, too."

Lightning hissed, “Krysta, this is not the time to be thinking about food,” but his stomach growled. In all the moving and distractions, he had almost forgotten that he hadn't eaten lunch. He said, "On the other hand..."

The enormous doors to the kitchen opened just then, and several waiters and waitresses emerged with trays with delectable hot foods, freshly tossed salads, fruits and pastries, meats, and then... all the customers stood up and cheered as the head chef emerged.

It was that same blue alicorn from the sign on the restaurant. He wore a white chef’s hat, apron, and his code-number was BP1D, yet everyone cheered  _ “Hail Cookie Dough! Hail Cookie Dough!” _

The applause and cheering from the customers were graciously returned by Cookie Dough. “Welcome, distinguished visitors... I appreciate your praise for my modest fare. It gives me much pleasure to make your stomachs happy. All, eat well!”

The customers applauded and started to eat, but Cookie Dough was followed into the kitchen by Lightning. “Excuse me?” he inquired. “Oh!” exclaimed Cookie Dough as he turned around. "You must be the new delivery guy, just put the veggies in the corner."

"Actually, I'm Lightning Dawn," Lightning said after doing as he was told.

Cookie Dough swung around in a state of near-shock. “Uh... you mean the Grand Ruler's apprentice, The Lightning Dawn?”

Lightning blinked once and said, "Yes...", before his stomach gurgled again. Cookie Dough despised the sound of hungry stomachs growling. “Oh my, not in my restaurant,” he said, and before Lightning knew it, Cookie Dough had set up a special table for him and Krysta right in the kitchen where the two watched him skillfully combine, mash, peel, and chop all the foods he'd use to prepare into a delicious meal for them all. Seeing it was almost hypnotic.

Lightning's meal consisted of a well-grilled, juicy rare steak, a lovely baked potato, and a little mound of peas and carrots on the side, while Krysta's food was smaller due to her size.

“So, you're a cook, right?” Krysta inquired.

“To me, a cook is just not good enough,” Cookie Dough clarified with a shake of his head. "I am, in a sense, a multi-award-winning master chef. A chef nourishes the soul and educates the taste buds, but try the food; you'll enjoy it.”

Lightning and Krysta took a little bite from their steaks to avoid being disrespectful, and their taste buds went nuts. It tasted so good that they couldn't stop eating until there was little left on their dishes, and by the time they were both done, they could not walk. It was no joke that Cookie Dough was well known for it. Customers asked for a single taste of his finest cuisine, even though they weren't hungry.

Before Lightning and Krysta departed, Cookie gave them an invitation to give to them upon their arrival. It was an invitation to visit the town library and observatory, but it didn't specify why or for what.

And they walked right there, following the instructions on the invitation, but as they went, they passed the hospital, and someone called out. "You there...! “Hold your horses!”

Lightning turned and saw a white alicorn with a pink mane, wearing a doctor’s coat and a medial-cap approaching him. Her ID was DR3F, but everyone knew her as Dr. Penny Sillon. “Are you Lightning Dawn?” she asked.

“Yes, I am…” said Lightning.

“Thought so, come with me please,” replied Dr. Penny as she dragged Lightning into the hospital, much to his protest. “Hey! What are you?”

Penny had also been told of Lightning’s arrival, but what Lightning hadn’t been told before leaving as he was to report to Penny for a physical. It was his orders that every newcomer to Unicornicopa had to have one, and that’s exactly what Lightning went through.

Lightning passed his physical with flying colors, but Penny wanted to see how strong and fast he was. So she put Lightning on a treadmill to see how fast he could fly, or made him flutter with weights on his back to see how high he could lift, but Penny was most shocked by the magic-test, which was like a blood test except with a twist. “Wait, what? Don't you have any magic at all?"

"That's right, I can't do any magic." Lightning stated, “Yet I'm in great shape, healthy, and eager— Can I go now?”

Penny saw no reason he couldn't, but Lightning's golden horn intrigued her and wondered if he was capable of more.

Lightning was growing bored of meeting new people everywhere he went. “Couldn't I just have met them all in one place?” he wondered. “I’m feeling sleepy, and I would like some time to myself at least.”

“Oh, come on, Lightning.” Krysta reminded him, “You’re still getting to know the place, and that’s what Grand Ruler said, right?”

Lightning realized she was right, so they continued their journey across town until they arrived at the library. “This is it,” he said. As they entered the building, they discovered it was completely dark. And when Krysta used her glow to create a small light, they couldn't see anything. She shivered, “This is getting creepy.”

Lightning had the same feeling, and he had a strange impression that they weren't alone. Then, suddenly, the lights turned on, followed by a chorus of voices yelling “SURPRISE...!”

As confetti poured from the ceiling and an immense banner proclaimed, "Welcome Lightning Dawn," balloons and decorations were everywhere.

Inquerius, the librarian, was the head of this party. ES4G was her code number. She wore half-moon spectacles and was a grey Alicorn. " Lightning, are you surprised?” she asked.

It was almost as if Lightning couldn't say something. “I... um... this... but...” Before he could reply, all the alicorns surrounded him, introducing themselves and inviting him to play a game or even dance. “I think I'll just have some punch,” Lightning exclaimed, needing to cool down from the flurry of activity.

He'd seen so much happen to him every day that he hardly had time to himself or recover, and any time he wanted to excuse himself, he'd run into another alicorn and could not flee. “Krysta...!” He pled for help, but Krysta was preoccupied with her own fan-crowd of spectators who were astonished to see an actual fairy.

Then abruptly, everything went silent, and the stage curtains at the back of the party lit up for the entertainment were about to begin. “And now, everyone...” announced the speaker, “the thrilling magic of... Abra-Kadabra...!”

POOF! A cloud of purple smoke puffed, and suddenly, almost out of nowhere, a purple alicorn emerged, dressed in a magician's outfit, hat, and cloak, with his code number sewn on his tuxedo as CQ2E. His actual name was Abraham, but he preferred to be called by his stage name.

"Thank you so much! "Thank you!" he said to the cheering audience with a kind English accent. "And now, if I have a volunteer to assist me with my first brilliant trick, please."

Since Lightning was the guest of honor, you could bet the audience was pushing him to go, shoving him up on the stage despite his objections. "Well, Lightning Dawn—how great it is to meet you," Abra said.

“Yeah…! Charmed…” said Lightning sarcastically.

The old magic-box was the first trick. Lightning has stepped in. The door has been locked. Abra clicked his hooves twice. The door swung open and Lightning vanished. The audience erupted in applause, and Abra removed his cap, tapped it, and plopped. Lightning erupted from it and landed on the stage. The audience applauded both Abra and Lightning.

After that, everyone was so engrossed in the performance and the entertainment that Lightning and Krysta could retreat further into the library for some alone time instead of trying to speak to someone new every ten seconds.

"I'm going book hunting," Krysta declared. "Would you like some company?" Lightning offered. “Thanks, but no thanks.” As she flew away, Krysta said, “I'll be fine.” Lightning knew just what Krysta was searching for and hoped she'd find it.

Lightning could only sigh, and then he turned to look out at the window. The night had certainly come quickly, but he had a very busy day again, so the time had just passed.

Lightning knew this was Grand Ruler's doing, he always had the most lovely nights, but Lightning's daydreaming was disrupted when the book dropped and landed right next to him.

“Huh?”

It was a normal astronomy book. "Is anybody down there?" a female voice called from a spiral flight of stairs. "Yes, is this your book?” asked Lightning.

“Yes! Could you bring it up here, please?”

Lightning flew up to the top, instead of climbing the stairs, and appeared in the observatory at the top of the library, which was more than just a small room, almost like an attic.

“Oh, thank you so much.” said the voice.

Lightning turned around and saw that the voice belonged to perhaps the most stunning alicorn he'd ever seen! Her armor sparkled like the stars themselves, and she had a voluminous violet sparkling mane, long eyelashes that glittered as she blinked, and a voluminous violet sparkling mane. She was gazing up at the night sky from her telescope. Lightning felt all odd and fuzzy inside. “I, um... I didn't see you at the party,” Lightning said.

“Oh, I wasn't in the mood. “I can't seem to resist staring up at the stars,” the young mare said.

“Um… what’s your name?” asked Lightning.

The unicorn looked at him and whispered. “My name’s Starla— Starla Shine; ID-Code KY1M. Who are you?”

He hesitated for a minute as he found himself lost in Starla’s eyes, “I’m Lightning Dawn; Code: AO0C.”

“Lightning…” Starla said softly "That's a cool name."

Even though they had just met, they appeared to get along well. Starla explained she enjoyed stargazing because she thought the stars were magical and held many mysteries, almost as though they could teach you a story or give you advice.

She had a notebook with her and showed Lightning all the constellations and solar systems she had discovered, some of which dated back to the time when The Grand Ruler defeated the evil sorcerer and sealed him away one thousand years ago. Starla explained, "Recently, I've been trying to find more constellations or something new."

“Well, what's out there tonight?” Lighting wondered. Starla used her telescope to look around. She saw nothing except the same old stars at first, but then. “Wait, a minute... what is that?” She saw a strange light, but it was definitely not a star. It seemed to be moving.

Lightning could eventually see it for himself. “Whatever it is, I believe it is on its way here.” Suddenly, there was a great tremor followed by dark lightning bolts, with a very loud and sinister chuckle!

"What's going on?" screamed Lightning. "Oh!" Starla cried. They could hear the other ponies screaming down below and ran down to see what was going on. "Lightning!" Krysta said. "What's going on here?"

Inquerius exclaimed, "Can this be...? Are the rumors true...?” As the windows smashed, the doors flew open, allowing heavy winds to enter the building. When a massive bolt of lightning and an immense roar of thunder rumbled, everybody was fleeing in terror.

Then, on the platform, a tall human-shaped figure appeared, clad in black robes, shoulder guards, and a dark hood, totally concealing his face within its shadows— save for his pupils, his red and evil eyes shining in the darkness within the hood. 

Lightning couldn't say anything because he was just staring at the evil creature when it spoke. “I... am... Titan!” Lord and lord of all darkness, and the creator of chaos and horrors in the multiverse! I've been looking forward to this day for a long time when I'd be able to break free from my jail and return to finish what I'd begun!”

Lightning made comparisons to the old legends when his appearance looked familiar to him. Lightning snarled, "You...! You're the one I've heard from the legends. The same evil that the Grand Ruler had exiled to the Dark Planet!"

Titan laughs, "Yes...! Still, unfortunately, the seal couldn't hold me a captive long. Your Grand Ruler was supposed to finish me when he had a chance! Now, his error will be the beginning of your destruction as my first act of revenge for being sealed away for all these years!" He lifted his monstrous hands high, unleashing mighty bolts of energy to frighten all more, and his wicked laugh echoed, "This world... and those who dwell here, SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF DARKNESS!"

To be continued…!

(Promo)

Titan unleashes his vengeance in the next episode by kidnapping several ponies and using them to expand his power. Lightning offers assistance, but his newfound Starfleet fighter friends warn him to stay out of the way. Ignoring their alarm, Lightning sets out to show that he is capable of even more than he seems, only to be met with more traps and tricks along the way.

Will Lightning and his friends be able to stop Titan before he does any serious damage? Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “Evil’s Return: Part 2)


	3. Episode 2: Evil's Return: Part 2

“Previously on Starfleet Magic…”

Lightning Dawn had settled into his new home and had quickly so many new friends along the way. During a celebration of his arrival, Titan the evil sorcerer, who had been sealed away by the Grand Ruler for centuries, appeared to crash the party and threatens to destroy all the ponies and their world with it.

EPISODE TWO

With his raging fury, Titan began to capture many ponies and imprisoned them in large bubble-like objects. Even Krysta was accidentally caught as well. “Lightning…!” she screamed.

“Krysta! No…!” cried Lightning.

“Easy pickings!” laughed Titan.

“Let her go!” Lightning demanded, but Titan only laughed and scoffed at him “You dare to command me?!” He stretched out his hand unleashing a blast of shockwaves at Lightning, which blasted him hard into the wall, and before long, the library was a complete and total mess; bookshelves were knocked down; books scattered all over the floor along with the broken glass and ruined party supplies. All the other ponies began to run in panic, much to Titan’s amusement.

Lightning was furious! “What are you going to do with those captured ponies?” he demanded to know. Titan gazed at him and his eyes glowed. “That is none of your concern!” he hissed as he raised his hand and was ready to zap Lightning!

“Hold it right there!” snapped a voice.

Titan looked towards the door, and Lightning saw some of the ponies he had met that day; Buddy Rose, Artie, Rhymey, even Starla. All four of them were now wearing actual Starfleet battle-suits-- Their armors looked shinier and stronger, and now they had on a knee, elbow, shoulder pads, and stomach guards, and they all wore cool visors across their eyes like cool shades.

“In the name of Starfleet… I order you to desist,” shouted Buddy Rose.

Lightning could hardly believe it. His four new friends were all members of Starfleet too, ranked as lieutenants as well, meaning they were pretty much freshmen; newbies and Titan could hardly believe that Starfleet was still around after all this time, but he simply scoffed “You don’t know what you’re up against."

“You don’t know what you’re up against, Titan.” snapped Artie.

Rather than cause a real ruckus, Titan decided to test the warriors out. “If you truly wish to save your friends, I’ll give the chance… but you’ll have to find me first.” Then he vanished in a cloud of black and purple smoke, taking his prisoners with him. “KRYSTA…!” cried Lightning. Feeling overwhelmed with sadness and anger, he angrily pounded the floor with his fists in frustration.

The others felt sorry for Lightning, but now they had to head off somewhere. “I’m going with you.” Lightning said. “Lightning, No.” Buddy Rose said “This is a job for Starfleet. You should get to safety. We know how you feel about Krysta. We’ll get her back. I promise.”

Before Lightning could protest, the four warriors moved on out. Starla stopped at the door and gazed back at him, almost apologetically, but then she ran off to join her teammates. Lightning angrily pounded the floor again.

The library was still in a mess until Dr. Penny arrived with her team to help treat anyone who was hurt, and following her was an elderly green alicorn, wearing small round glasses and dressed in a smart looking-suit and tie, the code GU6I, and spoke in an English accent.

[Resized to 70% of 938px × 852px]

“Mmm… I say! What’s happened…?”

Inquerius approached him “Can you not tell?” she asked, “Did you not feel the danger?”

“Didn’t we all?” added Lightning.

The green alicorn admitted that he did calculate the tremors, “But… I wouldn’t have believed it possible that Titan has… mmm… eh… returned as it were.”

“Well that’s fine and dandy... whoever you are.” said Lightning “But it doesn’t help find where he’s gone or where he’s taken the ponies he took, and my friend Krysta.”

The green alicorn kept his cool. “My name, good sir, is Brain; Professor Horatio I.Q Brain if you will, and as soon as I knew there was the trouble I began to… eh… make my calculations, and confirm my theories, and I have come to tell you that I just may know where Titan has gone.”

Lightning’s ears twitched. “Where, where have they gone? You have to tell me!”

Brain told Lightning to calm down and come to his laboratory house in Greenland.

It soon became clear that Brain was a regular genius and scientific inventor. He was no Starfleet fighter, but he was an unofficial advisor to Starfleet and developer of several of its modern-day technologies and tools.

His laboratory seemed massively loaded with many strange and bizarre inventions, but that was expected as it was a laboratory. “Please do not touch anything.” Brain warned Lightning “One little accident in a laboratory could cause massive trouble.” Then Brain sat himself down at a strange contraption that seemed to be heating water. Brain sniffed the steam. “Ahh…! Satisfactory…” he sighed “Most satisfactory.”

“What is that?” asked Lightning “Is it a device that lets you find Titan? Something that can beat him or get the ponies and Krysta back…?”

“What? Oh, don’t be silly…” said Brain “This device is merely used to make me a cup of tea. I’ve finally perfected it you know.”

“A cup of tea…?!” Lightning asked in annoyance “I thought you said you knew where Titan had gone?”

“But I do…” snapped Brain. He cleared his throat “Begging your pardon if you will just hand me that map over there...” Lightning did as he was asked, and Brain unfolded the map and consulted his notes. “Mm, now, let me see. Ah, ha! Satisfactory…! Most satisfactory...”

“What is it?” asked Lightning.

Brain explained that the only place Titan could have taken the captured ponies would be to Blacktop Mountain, which was located on the other side of Violet Swamp. “Then that’s where we should be heading.” Lightning suggested.

“Oh, good heavens, no!” snapped Brain “You know it’s dangerous to be wandering through the swamp at night? It… eh… especially would not be bright considering… em… our enemy would be expecting you. That is what had said, was it not?”

The brain had a point. Violet Swamp was already a dangerous place even in the daytime, as it was home to many creatures and dangers. The creatures got very hostile whenever they were disturbed or they felt their turfs were being trespassed on. Lightning would also be all alone and he had no magic or weapons to defend himself with. “I don’t care!” Lightning said “Krysta’s in danger and so are all the captured ponies! I’m not just going to sit around and do nothing. Grand Ruler also trained me well. I know I can do this.”

With that, he decided to fly out on his own. “Oh, dear!” cried Brain “The poor chap; I do hope he thinks twice of this at the last moment.”

Blacktop Mountain was the tallest mountain on the planet, and the utmost level of ground anyone could reach without having to fly so high. An old shrine lay on the mountaintop. Centuries ago it was used as a meeting place for Starfleet fighters of the past, and that was exactly where Titan was now. All the ponies he had captured were still trapped in their bubbles desperately trying to escape but to no avail. Titan was most surprised to realize he had captured Krysta as well. “It’s not every day one comes across a fairy.” he hissed.

Krysta tried with all her magic and might to escape, but the bubble simply wouldn’t break. “What are you planning to do with us?” she demanded to know. Titan didn’t mind explaining to her that he was planning, and while he did he was interrupted along the way by the arrival of three other ponies; demoncorns Titan had created out of corpses, graveyard soils, and fused with bits of his own magic to serve as his minions.

They were Mysterious; a black shiny pony that was practically a living shadow, but had the force and might of a solid being.

The second was called Rep-Stallion; a tough and rather pompous but strong pony holding a double-bladed scythe.

The third was a female, named Dementia. She seemed rather attractive, but she was dangerous nonetheless, and her name Dementia was implied because she had the power to warp dimensional energies and waves around her.

The minions had reported that the members of Starfleet were on their way but they had also spotted a white alicorn with a golden horn at the edge of the swamp.

Titan held both his hands together creating a ball of light he used to view the edge of the swamp, and he saw Lightning. “Why, it’s that annoying little pest who tried to stand up to me.” Titan had heard stories of Lightning Dawn and how he had no magic to even do card-tricks, let alone anything spectacular, but he also knew he was the Grand Ruler’s personal apprentice, meaning there was more to Lightning than at first glance.

When the minions asked if they should dispose of him, Titan refused. “Let him go.” he simply said. He wanted to see Lightning in action and hopefully find out any secrets that would be helpful. “And what of Starfleet, my lord?” asked Mysteriously. Titan merely turned to his minions and answered with his red eyes glowing madly. “You know what must be done.”

Lightning stood at the edge of Violet Swamp, and Brain wasn’t kidding when he warned him--it really did seem dark and creepy at night. Just a simple gaze through all the thickets and brambles was enough to send chills up his spine. Still, Lightning has come this far, and he knew Krysta and the other unicorns were in danger. “Well… here goes.” He said to himself. Then he took one step forward crushing a twig under his boot as he walked followed by all kinds of screeches and noises from within the swamp. He gulped nervously but ventured forth.

It was hard to see when there wasn’t so much light, but at least it wasn’t so pitch dark you couldn’t see anything at all. Lightning figured the best way to traverse the swamp was just to keep going forward in a straight line. He would eventually reach the mountain trail for sure.

Jagged rocks, fallen logs, and dangling vines seemed to trip him everywhere he stepped. He stepped in gooey mud “Yuck!” he groaned.

Suddenly, Lightning turned and thought he saw a monster, but it was only a tree in the shape of a monster. He saw a scary claw, which was actually just a long branch. Lightning took in a deep breath and counted to ten, then again, and felt better… until he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Quivering in fear, he ducked down, and peeped, “Who’s there…?”

The bushes shook and twigs snapped, but then a friendly voice called. “Lightning…? Is that you…?” Lightning peeked up and saw it was Starla. He sighed heavily in relief. Starla called out to the others who were all close by. They all came over holding flashlights and lanterns “What are you doing here?” asked Artie “We told you not to follow us. This is Starfleet business!”

Lightning explained that he didn’t follow them deliberately and came out here on his own.

“We realize you are in such worry.  
But you must leave here in a hurry.” said Rhymey

“Listen!” Lightning snapped at them all “You can tell me that as many times as you want, but I’m not leaving.” The others could tell there was no point in trying to say no. So, despite it being against Star Fleet’s code, they allowed Lightning to come with them. So they all traversed through the swamp together. Rhymey even decided to make things easier. His horn glowed, and he shouted, “WARD SWORD!” causing a simple knight’s sword to materialize so he could cut and hack away at all the brambles and thickets, making a clear path through.

“Follow me this way…  
Hurry now. Don’t delay.”

Everyone followed quickly because all the things that Rhymey had hacked seemed to grow back almost instantly. Suddenly, Starla began sinking. “Hey!” she shrieked “Quicksand!” The others all leaped away before they got sucked in, but Starla couldn’t seem to get out, and if the others moved too close, they would get sucked in too. “Starla…!” Lightning called “Don’t struggle. You’ll only sink faster.”

Starla remained calm, and then Lightning pulled a vine from a tree and tossed it to her. Starla caught it. Then the whole gang pulled hard and yanked her out of the sand. Starla was okay, but they could all hear the sounds of heavy footsteps coming towards them. “What now?” Lightning asked. He soon got his answer as monstrous shadowy images seem to jump right out from around the trees and open fire on them. “Look out!” cried Buddy Rose and everyone leaped out of the way. “Run!”

There was worse to come as those shadows seemed to be popping up all over the place and worse, the trees were falling over as they had been slashed as if someone were trying to crush the gang, but finally, after running for a while and dodging all the traps they made it out of the swamp all in one piece

“What a nightmare!” Buddy Rose panted.

Lightning was glad to be out of there and now just before them was the starting trail of Blacktop Mountain, and it looked even eerier than the swamp, sending chills up everyone’s spines. Still, they all climbed and resisted the urge to fly up the mountain, not knowing what traps lay ahead. Not only we’re there more monsters along the way, but booby traps as well-- Things like hidden pits, rock slides, falling boulders. Even scary shadows, which only turned out to be the shadows of the gang all huddled against the mountainside.

“And you Starfleet guys do this all the time?” Lightning asked.

“Yes… we do,” Artie said. “That’s why we all joined, to help out.”

Lightning had only read and heard stories about Starfleet while living with the Grand Ruler and had spent a great deal of his time studying the manuals and regulations. Titan was not the only evil they had ever faced, but there was always some bad guy or other evil forces out there causing trouble. So over the ages, Grand Ruler sent many legions of Star Fleet warriors to patrol areas of Dimensional Space and stave off any evil they could find. This was what inspired Lightning’s new friends to join Starfleet; to continue the legacy and protect Unicornicopia and the rest of the universe as best they could so that evil might never be allowed to harm anyone.

Lightning began to wonder if maybe he should join, but he quickly became discouraged because he couldn’t do magic or summon weapons like the others. The others felt sorry for Lightning and wished there was something they could do.

Soon, after a while of climbing, they reached the top of the mountain and there was the old shrine temple just ahead as a flash of lightning and the booming of thunder made everyone wince.

“Well, here we are…” Artie said nervously. That’s when the doors to the shrine creaked open as if they were being invited in.

“Gee! Do you think it’s okay…  
To go in that way?” asked Rhymey

“We have to.” said Lightning “We didn’t come all this way to just turn back now.”

They all quietly walked through the open doors. It was dark and eerie inside. Nobody could see a thing. “Think we should announce we’re here?” asked Buddy Rose.

“How should we do that?” asked Starla

“How about… come and get us?” Lightning called out. That was when the doors slammed shut behind, and everything went pitch black. Everyone else screamed all at once. “…Although a bloodcurdling scream is just as good,” replied Lightning.

That’s when a torch on the wall lit with fire. Then another torch-lit, and another, and another, all the way around the shrine. “Look!” cried Starla.

It was the Unicorns, all sleeping inside magic bubbles, and “Krysta!” cried Lightning. He dashed over towards the bubble. “Lightning, No…!” called Artie

“Don’t go…!” rhymed Rhymey

Lightning reached the bubbles but found his hoof could pass right through them. “These are illusions!” That’s when all the bubbles vanished instantly, and sounds of laughter echoed throughout the shrine as Titan’s minions appeared. “Well, hello there…!” hissed Mysteriously.

Rep-Stallion and Dementia snickered cheekily.

“Who are you?” snapped Buddy Rose “And what have you done with the alicorns.”

“…and Krysta!” added Lightning

“They’re safe… for the moment,” said Rep-Stallion. “And if you behave nicely, we just might make your fate less painful than theirs,” added Dementia.

The gang was starting to tell that these creeps were going to give them no end of trouble. “Don’t get any ideas!” snapped Artie “When the Grand Ruler finds out about this…”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” snorted Rep-Stallion. “We can beat his magic with one hand each. Well, maybe two.”

The ponies stood poised for battle, and Rhymey held his sword tightly. Lightning, however, wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t have any magic to use, no weapons, not even any super armor like the others. So he ducked behind a column and watched as the others began to brawl!

Artie and Buddy Rose went after Mysterious. “Let’s get him!” shouted Buddy, and the boys charged at their enemy only to end up passing right through him.

“Huh…?”

“What…?”

“Hm, mm, mm…! You missed me.” Mysterious mocked at them. The boys tried again only to repeat what happened. Then suddenly they realized. Mysterious, being made of darkness, was able to manipulate his body. “Fools, you can’t just reach out and touch a shadow.” he mocked and ran past the boys striking them with his horn. “… but perhaps the shadow can touch you!”

Evesack-their armor on, Buddy and Artie felt this would be harder than they thought. The others weren’t having much luck either, as Rhymey and Rep-Stallion went at it with their weapons. Rep-Stallion was very skilled in wielding his scythe, but he was rather impressed by Rhymey’s swordplay. “I must say, you are rather good…”

“I have practiced for long as anyone should.” rhymed Rhymey.

Rep-Stallion sniggered, and then pulled a cheap magic attack, “SCYTHE SHOCK!” and his scythe began to spark with electricity that gave Rhymey a jolt and knocked him back hard. He got back onto his feet snarling…

“I’ve had enough…  
It’s time to get tough!”

He spread his wings out and shouted, “DRILL QUILL!” and as he flapped his wings hard, he sent a swarm of sharp quill feathers from his wings at his enemy like missiles. Rep-Stallion got hit several times as sparks and small explosions hit him. “So, you want to play that way? Fine then…!”

Meanwhile, Dementia and Starla stared each other down. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” Dementia sneered as she charged forward. Starla leaped out of the way. “STAR SHOWER” and with her shout sent a cluster of small stars, actually energy-bolts, straight at Dementia, nearly ruffling her mane and Dementia did not like it when someone tried to spoil her pretty looks, and Dementia did not like getting her looks spoiled She turned and glared furiously at Starla. “Oh…! Ye who messes my mane WILL PAY!!” she shouted and charged at Starla with all her might, and using her power to warp the air around her negating Starla’s attacks and mocked, “As they say, a good offense is a strong defense!”

Starla didn’t care, but as the fight was about to continue, Titan appeared and called his minions off. “That’s enough,” he said with an evil snicker. “You have done well, my minions. Return to the castle.” The minions, though disappointed as they were having so much fun, obeyed their master and vanished into thin air.

Lightning peeked from behind the column. “Oh, no! Not him…!” he whimpered softly. Having previously had a taste of Titan’s power he knew Titan was going to be much tougher than the minions, maybe even too tough for the others to handle

“Release those prisoners now!” Buddy Rose demanded. “Never!” scoffed Titan “But if you insist on seeing them again, I’ll be glad to let you join them!” and he fired a stream of magic at the ponies, most of them dodged the magic, but Starla got hit. “Uhn…” she cried and she was trapped in a magic holding-bubble.

“Starla…!” shouted Lightning.

“Let’s get him!” shouted Artie! and everyone fires their best attacks all at once…

“LEAF SWARM!” A cluster of razor-sharp leaves…

“PAINT BOMB!” Artie fired blobs of paint that exploded on contact whenever it hit.

“DRILL QUILL!”

Titan got hit from all directions, but he didn’t even seem fazed. “Fools!” he laughed and then one-by-one, trapped each of them in more bubbles, ready to drain their magic and energies.

Lightning was horrified to see his friends in so much pain and suffering, as well as the prisoners, and he finally felt something inside of him snap, and he leaped out from behind the column shouting. “YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE…!”

Titan turned to face him.

“Lightning, don’t!” cried Starla.

“Get out of here while you still can!” shouted Buddy Rose, but Lightning refused.

For a moment, nothing happened. Neither Titan nor Lightning said a thing to one another or even moved. Suddenly, without warning, Titan fired a small projectile which Lightning barely dodged. “Stay out of my way weakling! I don’t know why the Grand Ruler chose you of all creatures to be his student, but I’d say he made a poor choice.”

Those words made Lightning furious and he clenched his fists angrily growling “Never say anything like that about my mentor in front of me!” and he charged towards Titan roaring like a monster. Impressed with his courage, but annoyed by his peskiness, Titan continued to fire more shots at Lightning, only to realize that Lightning was pretty quick on his feet and dodged each shot as if they were coming at him in slow-motion.

Titan growled and then fired one giant shot of power but Lightning leaped right over it and, with a fierce battle cry, he soared downward and managed to kick Titan right in the chest. Titan hollered in pain held his chest.

The others, watching from their prisons were nearly speechless.

“Look at him go,” exclaimed Artie.

“We were not able to scratch him,  
Yet he seems able to match him.” said Rhymey

“He’s amazing,” Starla muttered softly, unable to take her eyes off him.

Lightning himself wasn’t sure he could believe how strong he was but began to realize that having been training with the Grand Ruler for more than a decade was the explanation.

Titan was most outraged. “You… dare strike me…?!” he thundered as his body began to glow with extreme anger, and he flipped open the lower area of his massive robe revealing that he had no legs at all and that it was all just black and purple smog. “What the--?!” snapped Lightning “How…? But what…?” and while he stood there stammering in confusion, Titan saw his chance and unleashed a strong wave of extreme dark energy which hit Lightning with the force of a hurricane and seemingly knocking him down for the count.

“…LIGHTNING!!” the others all shouted, and when the smog had cleared, Lightning lay flat on the ground and felt very weak and sore. Titan laughed hard and evilly and continued to mock him, “And you call yourself an alicorn?” Lightning struggled to get up, but he collapsed in near exhaustion and pain. Titan decided, “Well then, allow me to put you out of your misery!” Titan said as began to power up again for one final, really big blast. The others could hardly bear to watch, this truly looked like the end for Lightning…

“No…!” Lightning suddenly snapped, and he struggled and struggled, and he managed to stand back up, much to Titan's vividness. “Good gracious, are you still thinking you can win?”

“I’m… not… thinking…” said Lightning “Magic… or no magic… I KNOW I CAN BEAT YOU!” That’s when his golden horn began to glow with a mystical light that seemed to cover all of Lightning’s body. He felt incredibly strong now.

“That… that glow!” growled Titan “…No! No, it can’t be…?!”

The others all watched in amazement. “Is that what I think it is…?” asked Buddy Rose.

“Without a doubt…  
The truth now comes out!” said Rhymey.

Titan was not willing to let it be so. “Say goodbye…!” he snarled as he continued to charge up, but Lightning, still glowing, stepped forth and recited a chant, almost like being in a trance.

“I summon forth a mystic power  
To aid me in this darkest hour  
Casting now upon my foe  
I now unleash… this magical glow…!”

Titan roared and fired his magic-stream, and Lightning shouted, “…UNIFORCE!”

(skip to 0:38)

He fired a large and powerful golden force of extreme magic which met with Titan’s force sending it right back towards him.

“AAHH-Uh…? NO…!”

KAPOW! He was hit hard and seemed to explode in a ball of fire, leaving only his charred robe behind. Lightning stopped glowing, and he felt extremely exhausted now as if he had just blown out every last bit of his energy.

The bubble cells holding all the prisoners had vanished now that Titan was gone. Lightning’s friends were released from their bubbles while outside, the dark clouds lifted as the evil vanished from the mountain and the swamp below. Everyone shouted for joy, and Krysta was so happy to be free and so proud of Lightning while the members of Star Fleet were amazed. “He did it,” said Buddy Rose.

“But how…?” asked Artie.

Lightning was slowly recovering his strength but he still felt a little woozy. “Wow!” he exclaimed “Was that... could it be?!”

“Lightning, you won!” cried Krysta “You saved everyone.

Lightning felt really shocked and amazed with himself. It all happened so fast though.

Suddenly, the doors to the shrine opened, as dawn began to break and the sun shined through, followed by a mystical glow, and then… he appeared-- a handsome, tall white alicorn with a short dark mane with images of space flowing like a picture. He wore jewel-encrusted golden armor with doublets on each side into it, a red cape with gold markings fluttering on his back, even though there was no breeze. Golden Pegasus wings, black boots with golden edges around the feet, and atop his head were three golden horns, all shimmering like the stars

[230px × 27px]

The ponies all bowed, and so did Krysta. Lightning’s eyes lit up and he actually found the strength to leap for joy. “Grand Ruler, you’re here!” He ran over to greet his mentor, and Grand Ruler was pleased to see everyone. “Lightning, my boy, I am pleased you and everyone are safe, and I am very proud of you, for what you have done.”

“You are, sir?”

His mentor nodded and explained he had. He explained that he had witnessed everything that had happened; he didn’t come to help because he knew that Lightning’s training would pay off and that he could handle the situation.

Lightning and his new friends felt confused.

"Begging your pardon, sir..." said Buddy "But why would you not assist us? We all could've been hurt."

His majesty crossed over to Titan’s charred robe and pulled out a damaged block of wood with an ancient seal marking on it. “This was not actually Titan, but in fact a puppet imitation of him, with only a fraction of the actual power."

The ponies gasped, they all had studied these puppet-clone spells before. "If that was only a fraction of his power, I'd hate to see the real Titan," said Artie.

Grand Ruler clenched the broken puppet wood in his hand, breaking it to splinters in his grip. "Had this truly been the real Titan, I would have come in an instant. I knew you would be able to handle this puppet, however... due to the puppet's appearance and all this trouble; a thing I have feared most is coming true."

He turned to face the others, "You must all listen very carefully to what I am about to say. Our world and many worlds beyond as we know may now be in terrible danger."

He explained that ever since he had fought against Titan a-thousand years ago and banished him into the Dark planet, it was always feared that Titan would one day attempt to escape and return to finish what he started.

“It now appears, that somehow, Titan is regaining his power. Sending this puppet and those three evil ponies prove it!"

He continued to explain that the Dark Planet was, just that-- a very wicked and desolated planet located in the outer reaches of the galaxy. After Titan had been banished to the planet, Grand Ruler used his own powers to shroud the entire planet in a powerful force-field that had kept Titan there for all those centuries.

"Now it seems that Titan has grown strong enough to actually weaken the barrier; by puncturing a small breach in it, enough to send these creations after us."

“He was testing us?” asked Lightning.

“Yes, I’m afraid he was." replied Grand Ruler "Though the barrier may be weakening, Titan is still incapable of freeing himself, but rest assured, from what has happened Titan will attempt to find ways to increase his powers to escape my seal, and if he is successful... it will surely mean disaster to all!”

The ponies were starting to feel frightened “We can’t let him escape.” said Artie.

“What can we do?” asked Starla.

More and more ponies began to panic and stammer about what to do. “Calmness everyone…!” Grand Ruler "As I have said, Titan is still weak and cannot escape himself, which gives us an outside chance. I will be doing everything that I can to maintain the seal against Titan, but at the same time, Titan will also be sending more monstrous creations to attack our world in an attempt to increase his power.

It pains me to say this to you, but I'm afraid I will not be able to join you in battle."

This worried everyone. “But we need you to fight by our side.” cried Starla.

“We can’t beat Titan without you.  
Who knows what he may try or do.” said Rhymey.

“You all must understand. Unicornicopia is already in enough danger,” said Grand Ruler. “As well as maintaining the seal of the Dark Planet, I must also use my power to protect the civilians and innocent ones of my kingdom in times of danger. I mustn’t strain myself any more than I should have to.”

He gazed down at the fighter ponies, “You all and many others with you are officers of Starfleet. It will be your duty like the many you came before you to fight to defend our world from any evil attacks that may come our way.”

“Yes sir!” the fighters said and saluted to him. Grand Ruler nodded, and then gazed at Lightning. “As for you, Lightning, the time has come for you to take your training to the next level.

...I want you to join Starfleet as well.”

Lightning was speechless and shocked at first, as were the others, "But... Master... I--"

“I have trained you well, Lightning Dawn, and you have already proven yourself to be a worthy fighter. Though you have no natural magic of your own, you are no doubt capable of performing tasks, feats, and doing battle without it, and that with your golden horn, you have the power to tap into the uniforce-- the one thing that Titan and his minions fear most.”

“But what is the uniforce?” Lightning asked, “How do I unleash it again?”

Grand Ruler placed his hand over Lightning’s shoulder. “You will learn in due time, and you will also discover that you are capable of doing far more than you think, so long as you continue to believe in yourself and the faith of your new friends.

That goes for all of you.” He bowed to his subjects and they all bowed back.

This was the beginning of a new adventure for everyone!

(Promo)

In our next episode, Lightning is sent on an errand for Buddy Rose, but Titan sends Dementia to attack by creating vicious monsters. Lightning must fight alongside what little help he has, and even receives a new weapon to aid him in his quest for freedom and justice.

What is this new weapon, and will be able to help defend the planet?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “Fearsome Flowers”)


	4. Episode 3: Fearsome Flowers

EPISODE THREE

Usually being accepted into Starfleet took lots of hard work and serious training; four to six years of studying at the Starfleet academy as well. However, due to the fact that Lightning had been personally trained and prepped by the Grand Ruler himself for well over a decade, and by his majesty's royal command, all the technical stuff was overlooked and disregarded. As such, Lightning was immediately inducted and already promoted to Senior Lieutenant, which made him superior to his other friends, and the leader of the unit.

Though Lightning was initially unsure of being a leader of his own force having not much experience with such responsibilities, his master knew he would do just fine, and his master was very trustworthy.

Krysta, being Lightning’s companion-- with her astonishing ability of strength, she was dubbed as an auxiliary Starfleet fighter; practically Lightning’s sidekick.

Lightning also received two packages from Grand Ruler that day; one containing his new armor vest. It was exactly the same as his old one, only now the insignia had stars around it to show he was a member of the force. The insignia itself was replaced with a special-transforming badge... an Energizer... which still had the same marking of a Unicorn and a single wing!

A few simple sequenced taps would allow Lightning to change clothes instantly, if and when he was in a hurry and had no time to change by himself, but only by shouting the command "Starfleet Magic" followed by a single press on the energizer would be transform into Battle-Mode, just like the others did during the fight on the mountain.

The armor itself is composed of a high density polymerized alloy and infused with Stardust and Cosmic energies; making it hundreds of times stronger than diamond. Nothing could harm it under fifty-thousand degrees and would take a lot of power and strength just to dent it. It was also magically enchanted; it would amplify the wearer’s natural abilities, magic, and weapons, making them stronger and swifter than they were before.

The visors, now they were the most important piece of equipment. Each visor had a set of various incredible functions.

-Heat sensory  
-X-Ray  
-Infrared vision  
-Sound Scan  
-Radar  
-Telescopic magnification  
-Medical scan  
-Power scouting  
-Database retrieval

Also, all Starfleet suits as well as their fighters fought under a specific elemental or attributed force. Lightning's was "The Power of Believing" a very uncommon force among any other, and actually, the only one of its kind to ever be in Starfleet before, but it represents Lightning's courage and determination, propelling him to keep fighting and never stop believing in himself, even when things seemed dire.

Lightning almost couldn’t wait for his first official battle.

He was however curious about the second package as well. It was wrapped with a special magical material, not the kind you could just rip away or open so easily. All it came with was a letter from Grand Ruler…

Lightning…

You are about to embark on your adventure to help protect our world from that which threatens us. As much as I have faith in you, I wish to take no chances for your safety and therefore feel I should let you have this. You may not be able to open this package just yet, but all shall be made clear to you when the time is right.

I have complete faith that you shall be one of our greatest assets in the fight against Titan and his evil forces.

Learn well and strong, my apprentice, and keep on believing.

Your caring Mentor: Grand Ruler.

“Huh! I wonder what it is.” Lightning said as he shook the package trying to figure it out, but he decided to just leave it be for now. He had other things to attend to. Though he was an official Starfleet member now, he still had a normal life to live and needed a simple job to pass the time, earn some extra money as well as make a little living outside the force. So he decided, and became a community worker; he would go around and help others at their work or do menial tasks for others.

The entire planet was now well aware of what was happening, that Titan and his forces were out there and willing to strike again, but with Starfleet on constant alert and patrolling the areas for any signs of danger, the civilians lived in not too much fear and still went about their daily lives; it was better than living in fear and staying in hiding all the time.

Some Starfleet officers did aerial patrols, others were walking beats on the streets, and others were on sentry duty in lookout towers. If anything evil came to the planet, they’d have to be pretty slick to avoid being seen!

Still, Unicornciopia was also a planet of law-and-order, as was said before, crimes, hostile acts, and such things were not tolerated. Everyone wanted to live in civil peace and good-relationships, but if the law was broken, depending on the severity, there would be consequences.

Lightning pretty much was starting to get used to his new life, but he never neglected his training and exercise to keep strong, nor his studying to gain more knowledge of the world and galaxy around him, but most importantly the uniforce. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen or studied before.

What was the Uniforce really? Where did it come from? How did he tap into it before, and how could he do it again? He still had no idea how to summon it as he did in the battle against the Titan-Puppet

Unfortunately, he searched all over the library, but not one of the books had the information he sought. He was starting to feel a little frustrated. Inquerius was passing by and saw him studying hard again. “Are you frustrated, Lightning?” she asked.

“I don’t think "frustrated" is the word?” Lightning sighed “Do you have any other books that can help me find what I’m looking for?”

“Do you really think that what you seek can be found in a book? That such a rare and extremely powerful force has been recorded,” asked Inquerius.

“That’s what I’m asking you!” snapped Lightning. He apologized quickly for being rude, “But please, can you just help me out?”

Inquerius felt confused, “I have not been helping you already?”

Lightning was getting so frustrated at all those questions, but Artie was passing by with some books he was returning told Lightning “You haven’t been around very long, and I don’t think you quite get it here. You see, her name is Inquerius; "Inquerius" like "inquire" or "curious."

She doesn’t give answers, she asks questions. It’s the way she talks. Just like how Rhymey rhymes all the time, at least he does it less annoyingly.” He chuckled softly, but Rhymey looked up from his book and scoffed teasingly.

“Less annoying, eh?  
My rhymes are okay.”

Lightning got the drift now. Inquerius helped others by trying to get them to realize the answer for themselves; like answer a question by asking a question. A rather bizarre, but somewhat effective way to get certain things.

“Is there not something else you can do instead of pondering over this mystery?” asked Inquerius.

Krysta fluttered near her friend and suggested he take a break go get lunch. “You’ve been working too hard, Lightning. You really should relax.”

Lightning felt that was laughable. How could he relax at a time like this when he had so many unanswered questions tormenting him, as well as worrying what Titan was up to now? But just then, his stomach gurgled he complied with what Krysta said.

The Dark Planet was, as its name suggested, an eerie, dreary, fearful place with dark thundering skies. The grounds were littered with dark soils, burned trees, and the bones of dead bodies decaying. Just the ideal place to keep an evil demon-like Titan imprisoned all those centuries, but in all that time, Titan had slowly begun to rebuild, and in the center of the planet stood a tall and spooky dark castle, his home and base of operations for the past millennium.

Over the ages, Titan worked hard to restore his power, and break Grand Ruler’s barrier on the planet and escape; So far all he had succeeded in was creating a small rift big enough to send his minions or puppet-clones of himself through, but not great enough for himself. In order for him to escape, the entire barrier would have to be brought down

Now understanding what his course of action was. He summoned his minions before him in his massive throne room. The minions bowed, and Titan explained his plan, “My experiment in sending that puppet to gather energy from the alicorns has proven a success. Even now, the rift in the force field is expanding as my power grows, which greatly weakens the barrier itself, but if I am to effectively escape I shall require more power, which means more energy drained from those ponies and the world around them. Do you understand?”

Mysterious bowed to his master “We understand completely my Lord Titan. We will not let you down.”

Dementia nodded, but Rep-Stallion scratched his head in confusion, “Uh, not trying to question orders, but can’t we just get stronger in secret and then strike those punks again?”

Dementia nudged him softly and growled “We’re going to explain it to you one last time, so pay attention! One of the first rules of combat is… Don’t underestimate your opponent!”

“Dementia is correct.” hissed Titan “That is a mistake I intend not to make a second time, therefore we stick with my plans. By doing this will not only gain more energy and power, should Starfleet spring into action we shall study them and learn of their skills and power, making it easier to crush them in our own time.

However, if we destroy them beforehand, that’s fine too.”

Mysterious and Dementia nodded, and Rep-Stallion nodded too finally understanding. “Tell us, my lord.” Mysterious asked, “How shall we carry out your wicked will?”

Titan snickered sinisterly and in his hand,s he conjured up a sack of magic powder he entrusted to the minions. “This dust contains one of the darker spells. Sprinkle it over any inanimate object and you will see."

He snickered sinisterly.

Lightning and Krysta had finished their lunch and thanked Cookie Dough. “Happy to do it for you guys,” he replied, and then he left to get back to work.

Krysta let out a tiny burp. “Ooh! Excuse me!” she giggled, but Lightning still seemed distracted. “I don’t get it…” he said. “How can everyone be so calm when there’s an evil force out there that could attack any minute?”

Krysta was just as confused as he was but then assumed everyone was just trying to be brave. “We can’t just let one fact scare us.”

“I don’t know…” Lightning said “Wouldn’t it be easier to just blow up the Dark Planet, and Titan would be gone?” but suddenly he realized “What am I talking about…?” He knew that Starfleet was not a murderous force. They couldn’t go around blowing worlds up without good reason or cause. Even still, from what he had already seen, studied, and heard of, it was clear Titan couldn’t be defeated quite that easily, even if he was weak. Even the Grand Ruler was not strong enough to ultimately destroy Titan, hence why he had him sealed off in the first place.

No, until something could effectively be done, all there was nothing to do was continue to stave Titan and his forces off. In the meantime, Lightning and Krysta decided to head to Buddy Rose’s garden to pick some flowers for their home in White Village.

There were so many kinds of flowers and they were so beautiful and nice to smell. Krysta was careful not to sneeze this time. As Krysta was about to pick some flowers, Buddy Rose came along and said “You don’t want those flowers.”

“I don’t…?”

“They’re too plain-- Too ordinary. Now I have something I think you’ll really love.” He motioned for them to follow him to a vacant patch in the flowerbeds with only mere drawings such beautiful flowers on sticks. They were so incredibly beautiful it was almost impossible to describe them…

Buddy Rose explained that’s why they were called Beauti-Flors, and they only grew in his hometown, Redwood Meadows. “So why don’t you have any here?” asked Lightning.

“I ordered a new supply of seeds from there, but my shipment’s way overdue.” said Buddy “I’ve sent contacts back and forth but I haven’t gotten any replies, and I can’t leave just yet, the garden needs urgent tending to. If there’s one thing I learned about gardening, never neglect your duties. The slightest bit could be fatal.”

“Well, can’t you ask your family to come by and drop it off.” added Lightning, but Buddy Rose stopped and froze on the spot. He looked very grim all of a sudden. “My folks… they died a few months ago.”

Hearing this stunned Lightning and Krysta. "Oh, I'm really, sorry." Lightning said.

"It's okay, you didn't know."

Buddy Rose explained how a few months ago he had graduated from the Starfleet Academy, while his parents had gone off to the planet Yale, where his older sister, Iris, was attending college. They were all planning to come back and visit to celebrate Buddy Rose’s graduation when the planet got attacked by invaders. Starfleet did the best they could but weren’t able to save everyone. Several lives were lost, three of them being his family.

Lightning felt really bad for Buddy. His parents were dead too, and just learning of this spiked an old painful memory inside of him. However he didn't let it show, not liking to think of it, and was really concerned for his friend.

“Now we're really sorry.” said Krysta.

“It’s okay, you’re not to blame.” Buddy replied “Now I only have one living relative, my little cousin, Daphne Dill. She lives with me, and I take care of her after her parents died in an accident, but she’s too young to make a delivery of such importance, and she’s in school. So, I can’t ask her to get me the seeds.”

Lightning and Krysta offered to get the seeds themselves, to which Buddy was thankful.

Lightning and Krysta flew off, and in a very short time they had arrived!

Redwood Meadows: It was a lovely village with red roses and other red flowers in the fields as far as the eye could see and even some tall redwood trees. Little white cottages with red thatched roofs were all scattered along either sides of a red-brick road leading into the flower fields.

Strangely however, Lightning and Krysta couldn’t see any movement below, no signs of life. “Where is everyone?” Lightning asked. Krysta had no clue. “Let’s go down and take a look.” and down they went. Everything seemed as if they village had been evacuated. It was so quiet they could almost hear the echo of leaves falling.

Suddenly, Lightning felt the ground rumbling and the tremors grew stronger with every passing second. “Krysta…?” asked Lightning “What’s that noise…?”

Krysta gulped hard. “I don’t think I want to know.”

The rumbling got stronger, and then suddenly, Lightning and Krysta could hear the creepy sounds of soft growling coming from behind them. They turned round, and what they saw nearly made them leap out of their skins! It was a flower exactly like the Beauti-Flors in Buddy’s pictures; only it was at least twenty feet tall, with dark eyes, sharp, prickly vines, teeth… and it roared like the monster it was. It also ran in the ground itself by its roots and tore everything in its path as it went.

Lightning and Krysta backed away, and then they heard the sound a familiar laughter, and Dementia appeared, levitating in the air. “Hi…!” she teased.

“You…!” snarled Lightning “So, this is Titan’s doing!”

Dementia nodded. “You didn’t think you’d go unpunished for you actions on our last encounter… did you?” Then she instructed her monster, Floralbite, to attack and destroy Lightning. The Floralbite snapped its teeth twice. Lightning realized what this meant. “Well… I guess this is It.” he said and remembered what he was supposed to do, he stood upright and waved his arms shouting “Starfleet Magic!” touching the insignia on his armor, and he donned his battle suit and hollered “Power of Believing!”

The body of his armor was still white, but his visor, shoulder-pads and stomach guard were gold colored like his horn. Lightning clenched his fists tight “Let’s do this!”

Floralbite lunged at Lightning and he and Kyrsta evaded it, causing the monster to smash the ground. “Wow!” Krysta exclaimed “I never thought flowers could be so strong.”

Lightning leapt up, and scanned the beast with his visor. Its attack was fairly high, its defenses weren’t nearly too high, but its attacks were dangerous. What was even stranger, the life readings gave off strange signals. No vital signs, no inner-bio functions. “Hey, this monster isn’t a living being, it’s just made out of ordinary flowers.”

“What?!” snapped Krysta.

Dementia snickered and gently patted the small sack out powder on her belt. “What, giving up already?” she teased. Lightning growled angrily and leapt over kicking the monster hard in its body. The monster growled in pain and nearly toppled over after that attack, but was still strong and ready for more.

Dementia, although amazed by Lightning’s strength, laughed hard and mocked Lightning for his foolish attempts and then she herself leapt down to join the fight. “Let’s see how you like this, WARP WAVE!” and she sent a waving blast of wavy-energy right at Lightning. He back flipped out the way, but Dementia continued to fire at him while he continued to backflip away, but finally he got hit and rolled down a small slope. “…Gotcha!” Dementia laughed! “Hey!” snarled Krysta “No one does that to my friend!” and she lunged right at Dementia, buzzing around her like an insect, which greatly annoyed her. She swung her arm and nearly batted Krysta away, but she swerved and kicked Dementia hard in the face, actually sending her down. “Ha! Take that!”

Dementia was outraged that her pretty face had been kicked and splotched with dirt “My beautiful face! You pesky firefly, take this!” and she fired another wave blowing Krysta high up in a draft. “Whoa!”

Lightning saw that, and dashed over to try and help, but the Floralbite ran out in popped up in front of him, and punched him hard sending him skidding across the ground. Lightning wasn’t hurt badly, but was angrier than ever as he got up again. Since this monster was not truly alive, it could be destroyed without consequence, but Lightning no magic of his own to do so.

He struggled and struggled with all his might trying to summon he uniforce, but nothing happen. He needed help and fast if there was to be any hope of beating this thing!

The Floralbite growled and fired large barbs at him that exploded on contact which Lightning did his best to evade. “There has to be a way to stop this thing.” cried Krysta.

“There is, just surrender, willingly I’ll make sure your treated with mercy.” hissed Dementia.

“…Never!” Lightning snapped “I may be the newbie, but I believe I can still win.” but while he was proclaiming, the monster managed to catch Lightning off guard, grabbing him with its snaring vines. “Lightning!” cried Krysta as she tried to fly over and help him but Dementia just kept blasting more waves at her. “Destroy him now!” Dementia bellowed.

The monster opened its huge mouth ready to devour Lightning whole. “No…!” growled Lightning “I… won’t… let this… happen!” and he sank his teeth into the vines. The monster roared and growled in pain as it released Lightning.

“Hey…!” shouted Dementia “You won’t get away that easy.” but as she prepared to retaliate…!

“LEAF SWARM!” shouted a voice as a swarm of razor leaves flew at her.

“Buddy Rose!” cried Krysta and Lightning.

Buddy Rose, in full armor himself, smirked at them. “I wondered why you guys were taking so long. Then word came in Rainbow City that Redwood was under attack.”

Dementia was furious, as well as in a mess. “Get them!” she thundered, and the monster charged. “Run!” shouted Lightning, and the gang dashed away only to have the monster start chasing them. The monster growled and opened its mouth to fire more explosive barbs. “Look out!” Lightning called as he and Buddy evaded the attack.

“All right, that does it!” snarled Buddy “There’re only one way to deal with a bad bud like this! VINE WHIP!” and he summoned forth a long whip which was his basic weapon. He lassoed it round the monster near its roots and yanked with all his might pulling it up and out of the ground, and then lassoing the whip around the roots so it couldn’t get back up again.

“No!” cried Dementia “Floaralbite, get up!” The monster tried with all its might, but it couldn’t seem to get up straight with the whip latched round its roots. “Awesome!” said Lightning “But what do we do now? How can we stop it for good?”

“I was hoping you’d know.” said Buddy. He himself was still a Starfleet freshman, and he didn’t have any powerful finishing-moves he could use. The Floralbite was fussing about and struggling to break free “I can’t hold on much longer!”

“Aw… what’s the matter? Out of options are we?” teased Dementia. Then she used her powers to free her monster and make it stand up right again. “Uh oh…!” cried Krysta, but just as the monster was about to charge in something sped past it. “What now?” Dementia sneered as she and the others saw the object hover before Lightning “Hey! It’s that package I got from the Grand Ruler.” Indeed it was, and the wrapping around it magically vanished revealing a small golden scepter with a golden ball on time, and encrusted with rows of colorful jewels, all the colors of the rainbow.

“Lightning…!” echoed a voice.

“Grand Ruler…?” Lightning cried, but his master was nowhere to be seen; only his voice was heard.

“If you are hearing this magical message, means you are ready to take possession of this item.

Although you are strong and swift, brute strength alone will not always be enough to help you. You may be able to tap into the uniforce, but you have much to learn before you truly can master it. Therefore, until such a time, I give you THIS to assist you in battle.

This is the Rainbow Rod. I created it centuries ago, and in time it has become infused with great power that should be extremely helpful to you. When the time is right, and you have strength enough, simply recite the chant inscribed on the rod, and unleash the Spectrum Stream.”

Heeding his master’s message, Lightning took hold of the rod, and held it tightly and began to recite the chant.

“Powers of the rainbow, heed my call  
I summon you now to make evil fall  
Let goodness and justice triumph in might  
I summon now… the rainbow’s light!”

He held the rod up high as it began to glow mystically. “What’s going on…?” cried Dementia.

Once the rod was fully charged, Lightning aimed it at the monster and shouted “SPECTRUM STREAM!” A magical force of powerful magic fired from the tip of the scepter in all the colors of the rainbow with white in the center and struck the Floralbite hard. The monster roared loud, and Dementia braced herself from the upcoming shockwaves as the monster fell over backwards and vanished in a fiery explosion, and the smoke cleared, all that was left were nothing more than ordinary Beauti-Flors scattered along the ground

“Wow!” cried Lightning he gazed down at the rod “I… I did it!”

"Whoa... too cool." said Buddy. He gazed down at his whip. It didn't have a cool finisher move like that... not yet anyway.

Dementia couldn’t believe what has just happened, but she decided to flee while she had the chance. “You’ll pay for this!” she snarled as she vanished and was gone.

Buddy Rose was happy that his hometown would be safe and he could cancel his order for the seeds because now he had enough Beauti-Flors to fill a whole basket. “I’ll take them back to my garden and get them replanted.”

Still, what none of them could understand was how the flowers became a monster in the first place. Dementia’s magic was only used for offence and defense. So how did she make all the flowers turn into something like that?

Whatever the reason, they were sure to find out. At least the village was safe now and the damages would be easily repaired. Buddy Rose even gathered up all the flowers he could carry and planned to take them back to his garden.

Back in Titan’s lair, Dementia was struggling hard to make herself look pretty again after all she had been through, much to the annoyance of her fellow minions. Titan however was no too disappointed that Dementia had failed in her mission to destroy Lightning. She still got him the energy he needed.

The force of the battle was so intense that each and every time an attack was used more energy was unleashed, giving Dementia the chance to secretly absorb it and take it back with her to give to Titan so he could weaken the seal and increase his own powers. Furthermore, Titan now knew the existence of Lightning’s rainbow rod. It was all just too perfectly laid out. Win or lose; Titan would always get what he wanted. He couldn’t help but snicker softly.

Once back in Rainbow City, Buddy Rose went straight back to his garden and planted all his new flowers into place. “Beautiful.” He remarked. “Simply beautiful…” and he handed Lightning a bouquet of flowers for his home in White Village, free of charge. Lightning almost felt embarrassed “It’s not really normal for a male to give another flowers.” he joked.

Buddy Rose agreed, but it was his job “You guys helped save my hometown, as well as helping me get these flowers. Now my business will go up twice as much.”

Lightning and Krysta were also grateful to Buddy. He showed up just in time to help them, and that was what Starfleet was all about, helping one another, and working as a team.

That night, before going to bed, Lightning sat himself down at his desk and with began to write in his journal his report on what had happened, and then write a report on his current status and adventures, and any other interesting things he would find.

He was told by Grand Ruler to do this after every battle, or extreme adventure, and then send him the journal by instant mail.

Lightning wrote his report…

“My first mission as an official Starfleet member has been a success, thanks to my extensive training, my new friends helping me, and my increasingly in curiosity newly acquired weapon the rainbow rod.

As of today, I have also realized it is best to wait for things to come with time. For shortcuts and impatience often can lead to disaster. As much as I am curious to understand and eager to learn the secrets behind my training of true magic, and that of the mystical uniforce which I am mysteriously able to tap into, I will do my best not to let my desire for these answers slow me down or frustrate me.”

He signed his name, then sent the report through the magic mailbox slot which would send it all the way to Grand Ruler’s floating palace in the sky.

After that, he hopped into bed, and turned out the lights and dreamt of all the adventures he would have another day.

(Promo)

In our next episode, Lightning and Starla seem to be growing closer as he learns more about her and the force, but Rep-Stallion shows up to create a force of his own; a solid rock monster immune to most attacks.

How can Lightning and Starla hope to beat this rock-headed beast? What will become of their budding feelings?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “Rollin’ Rocks”)


	5. Episode 4: Rollin' Rocks

EPISODE FOUR

The Rainbow Rod was indeed a mysterious weapon and was enchanted to respond to Lightning’s voice commands and his only; it was also doubly enhanced to sense a faker trying to imitate Lightning’s voice. Its primary purpose was to serve the finishing blow.

Now that they all knew what they were up against, the Grand Ruler was going into extra precautions to protect the civilians of his planet. From then on, any time there was extreme danger such a battle about to commence, warning alarms would sound alerting the citizens to immediately run for the nearest shelter-- either their own homes or a neighbor’s home, a school, the shopping center-- just so long as they were inside. Magical force fields, generated by the Grand Ruler’s magic would then surround the buildings and homes to prevent collateral damages or evil invaders from getting inside.

Several practice drills were done, and soon everyone was used to the new rule.

Those who were not able to get indoors in time before the shields went up were advised to keep as far away from the danger area as possible; after all, they couldn’t get hurt from battles if they were not involved.

In case of long waiting periods, emergency supplies of food and water, and other essentials were passed all over. Lightning, spent the whole week helping to deliver supplies, as was his job as a community worker, but he was glad when the last of the supplies were dropped off. “Well, that should be all of it, Krysta.”

Krysta checked her clipboard, which was larger than she was. “Yep!” she chirped “And about time too. I’m exhausted.”

Lightning’s eyes widened at that statement. “You’re exhausted? Look at my wings!” Lightning Wings were all tired out from flying back and forth between towns and villages so much. “Not to mention carrying all these heavy crates and boxes.”

He was really looking forward to going home for a nice long rest, only he ran into Artie along the way. He was carrying a towel with him. “Hi, Lightning. Hi Krysta…”

His friends returned his greeting. “What’s with the towel?” asked Krysta. Lightning also noticed that Artie didn’t have his armor on and was merely wearing his exercising clothes, sweatband and he wore shoes instead of his boots. “Oh, no…! Please don’t tell me…?” he groaned.

It was fitness-day-- The day when members of the force were to go through exercise workouts. It wasn’t just all believing and having the good skill to use magic, they also had to be in good shape and keep fit for everyday lives, as well as combat without magic. Participation was mandatory.

Before Lightning knew it, he too was in his exercise clothes, and ready to get moving along with everyone else. Penny was the coach. As a doctor, she knew fit fighters when she saw them and how to make them stay that way.

“Okay ponies! Are we ready…?” she called out. The crowd shouted loudly “YEAH…!”

“Yeah.” groaned Lightning.

Penny put them through all kinds of exercises, aerobics, even a little bit of track and field. Many of the unicorns did superbly, but some didn’t do so well. Lightning was doing the worst. He could hardly do so many push-ups; he couldn’t leap over the jump pole, and during a period of timed jogging he finally collapsed. “Ugh…!”

When he awoke, he was in the hospital, and Penny was wearing her medical-uniform and looking after him. Krysta was there too. “Where am I?” Lightning asked groggily. “Shh…! Take it easy, Lightning…” whispered Penny.

Krysta explained what happened, and how Lightning had already been working hard with the deliveries and countless flights back and forth. “You’re overworked. Oh, I should’ve known better than to put you put there. I’m sorry, Lightning. I should’ve known better than to force you into all those exercises.”

“We all make mistakes, Penny.” Lightning said while smiling sleepily, “Well… at least now I can get some rest. Even Starfleet fighters know better than to over-train.”

Penny nodded and said she’d check up on him later.

When Lighting woke up again, he felt much, much better. “I feel like I could lift the moon.” he joked. “Bad idea, that,” Krysta said. “I don’t think you could lift anything that big.”

Lightning laughed with her.

Meanwhile, Titan had observed the conversation, then he turned to face Rep-Stallion, “And you say you have an idea?” he asked.

“Sure, boss.” answered Rep “I mean, uh… yes my lord! What finer way to crush those punks by using something strong and sturdy, something virtually immovable, solid as a rock maybe.”

“Get to the point!” snarled Titan. Rep-Stallion winced, but then replied “Well, that is my point. Don’t you see, I’m going to make a monster so strong and solid, them ponies won’t stand too much a chance, and the more they try the more energy you’ll get. You might even be able to escape from here faster than you originally thought. What do you say?”

“Rep-Stallion, you may proceed,” said Titan.

As Rep-Stallion prepared for his mission, he suffered the ridicule of his teammates. “Even I know this plan of yours won’t work, Rep-Stallion.” mocked Mysterious.

“Huh! Just you wait.” snapped Rep “I’ll be delivering pony pancakes to the front door by the end of the day.”

“Oh, sure you will.” Dementia said with sarcasm as she gazed at herself in her mirror from many angles. “The fact that your muscle makes you so strong, there’s no room for intelligence.”

Rep growled and felt steam shooting out his ears, but he decided to take no further notice and went on his way mumbling “I’ll show them.”

Lightning and Krysta were passing through the fields, when they noticed Starla, in her exercise clothes, sitting on a bench and panting heavily. She looked as if she had been jogging a-hundred miles. “Starla?!” called Lightning. Starla seemed so tuckered out she could barely stand tall. “H… H… Hi…” she said, but her voice sounded very dry. Luckily there was a water fountain nearby and Starla felt much better after a sip. “Starla, what’s going on?” asked Krysta “The training period ended hours ago.”

“Oh, I’m just doing extra training so I can earn my astronaut wings.”

Lightning knew this, Starfleet was called STAR-Fleet for a reason, just like they were all Space-ponies, but the code stated that new fighters weren’t permitted to venture off into space or go on other planetary missions until after long periods of intensive training and is approved by the proper authorities. Until then, they were confined as planetary forces.

“I’ve always dreamed of being going into space.” Starla said, “I would stay up late after my bedtime and gaze up at the stars wondering when I would ever get to actually go up there and see it all at close-hand.”

“It really is beautiful.” Lightning said, “I’ve been in space before, many times.”

Starla turned swiftly and gazed excitedly at him “You have? What’s it like?”

Lightning back away a bit as Starla inched closer in near desperation for him to say why. “Well, it’s um…uh…!”

Suddenly Starla realized “Wait, you’re not licensed yet, how did you learn to travel in space anyway?”

Lightning felt a small feeling of inner pain sting him at the very mention of it. “Lightning, are you okay?” Starla asked. Lightning snapped out of his trance. “I’m okay.” he simply said, and they soon found themselves gazing deeply into each other’s eyes. They both blushed and turned away swiftly.

Lightning quickly tried to change the subject. “So… um… is that why you signed up for Starfleet, you wanted to go into space?”

“Well, not entirely.” said Starla “I wanted to prove myself… to my father. He died, killed before my eyes... a long time ago.” Her voice sounded a little down.

Lightning and Krysta couldn’t help but wonder if every member of the force had a dead relative or some sort of similarity, but Starla assured them just she and Buddy Rose were the only ones they knew of so far. “Starla… I… I know it may be painful to ask but… how did your father…”

“…Die?” Starla cut in, and she didn’t mind talking about it…

Her mother was a Starfleet fighter and a very fine one whom Starla looked up to. This was another one of her inspirations to join the force, but her father, wouldn’t hear of it. “No daughter of mine is going get herself involved in wargames, and battling and all that stuff.”

Her father was a control-freak, who always had to have things his way, and claiming he was always right. Though he was never abusive or violent, he was rather stubborn, thoughtless, and not a very pleasant pony.

He and Starla’s mother often got into arguments when her father’s decisions were so much as even questioned, and he wasn’t any easier on Starla either. He would always make decisions for her, or talk for her, and or decide what she would do with her life. He really wanted Starla to grow up and take over his business selling old used wagons and parts, a life which Starla was not thrilled about.

“Wow, talk about a hard relationship,” Krysta said.

“Oh, that’s just the half of it,” said Starla.

She went on to say that her father was too fond of Starfleet, thinking they and their methods of dealing with bad guys were over-the-top. He didn’t even know his own wife was a Starfleet member until he found out some years after they were married and Starla was born, this was another one of their bigger arguments, being on the force, and blaming his wife for putting ideas into Starla’s head when really it wasn’t her fault.

Some villains Starfleet captured and brought to justice in hopes there was a chance to redeem themselves, but other non-living types like the Floralbite, which had no hearts or souls and could never be reformed or were too powerful to be contained, they were destroyed and for good reason; to stop them before they hurt any innocent beings…

...But as usual, her father’s stubbornness, ignorance, and stupidity continued to show. “Why can’t we just talk with them, convince them to stop all this? I’m sure they’d listen.”

Lightning and Krysta felt sick to their stomachs at such stupidity. “I know he had good intentions but... reasoning with creatures THAT evil…?” groaned Lightning.

“That’s like trying to capture the sun, either incredibly difficult or impossible,” added Krysta. “Tell me about it…” said Starla “We even tried to tell him that Starfleet DID try to reason with some enemies, but it usually never worked out. Villains would refuse to listen or simply didn't wish to change their ways...

And then, one day when I was about ten years old... my father was about to awaken from his blindness, but at a terrible price.”

A band of evil bull-creatures from the planet Tauron had invaded Unicornicopia. As usual, Starfleet was called to arms to defend the world, including Starla’s mother. So she and her dad had to stay behind. However, they failed to get to shelters in time before the barriers went up and were locked outside, forcing themselves to run far from the battle area, except Starla’s father naively thought this was his big chance to prove himself right and how he could try reasoning with the bulls.

He approached one of the big brutes…

“Get outta my way, punk!” the creature growled.

Starla’s father, feeling a bit nervous and quaking in fear at the sight of the big beast, tried to reason with him. “Look... I-I-I... don’t know what your problem is, but maybe… maybe we can just talk this out or, even… negotiate… or… or…” but he soon realized his mistake, too late when the giant bull grabbed him and glared at him threateningly “…Or maybe I can do dis to ya!”

Starla watched in horror as her father was mercilessly beaten to death before her eyes, and she would have been next if Starfleet fighters hadn’t arrived at the last second to arrest the evil brute. Nevertheless, Starla’s father was dead, and the Starfleet fighters… they had more grave news for the devastated filly.

“They told me… my mother had been killed in action.”

Starla turned away, but it was easy to tell she was trying her hardest not to shed tears, but to no avail.

Feeling very sorry and pitiful, Lightning offered a hankie from his pocket. “Thanks.” she peeped as she dried her eyes. “As stubborn as my dad was, and as much as I didn't approve of his attitude... he really didn’t deserve to die.”

Lightning, once again, felt that same pain from deep in his heart, as if Starla's pain was much like his in many ways, but again, he didn't wish to talk about it. "Starla, I really sorry. I should never have asked."

“No, it’s not your fault,” replied Starla, and she went on to explain that she lived at an orphanage until she got a job and was able to pay for school, and she trained herself constantly to get stronger and at age 14 came the Starfleet Academy where she trained for four straight years. Now she had a reason to fight, like most Starfleet fighters, she loathed and despised evil; she knew what it was capable of doing. If it could ruin her life and kill her family, she didn’t want to imagine how others would feel. She was fighting for them, as well as to avenge the fall of her parents.

“That is deep!” Krysta said. Lightning agreed, and he felt like he and Starla really had something in common right then and there. He continued to gaze at Starla still finding it hard to believe that someone so beautiful could have it so hard.

She turned to gaze back at him, and he turned away quickly hoping she hadn’t noticed, but she had and she giggled softly. Krysta could already tell they were starting to grow close. “Well, what do you know? Looks like Lightning may have found himself a soul-mate.”

“Aw, isn’t that cute…” called a voice! The gang looked and could see Rep-Stallion standing in the tree near the bench. “What are you doing here?” snapped Lightning.

“Like duh, I’m here to cause trouble and get energy for Titan.”

The alarms sounded...

And just as they practiced all the civilian ponies ran for the nearest shelters before Grand Ruler energized the force fields with his magic. Starla, Lightning, and Krysta remained where they were. “We can take you on, and anything you might throw at us,” said Starla, but Rep casually was running his fingers across the blade of his scythe. “You know, for a bunch of punks who work out a lot you sure claim to be strong” he turned then glared at them sinisterly “… well I’m here to say… YOU’RE NOT!”

“Do the math, Rep-Stallion. There’s three of us and only one of you,” said Lightning. The girls nodded.

Rep leaped down from the tree and sniggered at them all. “Yeah, about that-- Whoever said you were going to fight against me alone?” Rep then reached behind him and held out a single ordinary rock he had found, and before the others could react, he reached into the pouch he was carrying and threw a big cloud of dust all over a simple rock that was by his feet. “What’s he doing?” asked Krysta.

The rock began to glow magically as it grew in size and sprouted legs and arms, and an ugly face. Rep-Stallion laughed maliciously as the monster became complete.

The gang blinked their eyes once each, and Lightning and Krysta remembered how the Floralbite they faced was made of plants. “So that’s how they make monsters.” said Lightning

“You better believe it.” Rep said as he held up the pouch of dust “This dust is enchanted with Titan’s special magic. One sprinkle on any object will turn it into a huge beast to serve us and our conquest for power. Now go Strong Stone; get them!”

The monster pounded its huge feet which actually caused tremors which nearly knocked Lightning and Starla off their feet. They got up quickly and nodded at each other. It was time to transform!

“Starfleet Magic!!”

“Power of Believing!”

“Power of Space!”

Once they were suited up, they scanned the monster with their visors and found his defense, as well as his attacks, were very high, as it was a rock, but its speed was slow. The first thing they had to was battle the monster and weaken it first, then it wouldn’t have enough strength to stand up to Lightning’s finisher. “Let’s go!” shouted Lightning. “Yes sir!” shouted Starla.

“I’m going in!” said Lightning as he charged forward to attack but Strong Stone, lived up to its name by simply raising its huge stone fists and slammed the ground causing another huge tremor and that shook Lightning causing him to lose his footing and fall.

Rep-Stallion laughed at him. “Too bad punk-- Hit him again Strong Stone!”

The monster acknowledged and began stomping towards Lightning. Lightning quickly got up and tried to kick the monster, but as expected, it was solid like the rock it was, and Lightning’s kick did nothing to it, except prompt the monster to punch him hard and side again and send him rolling along the ground and hitting a tree.

“…LIGHTNING!!” the girls cried. Lightning was okay, be he felt just a wee bit dizzy

Starla features hardened “My turn now! STAR SHOWER!”

Sadly, all her stars didn’t even tickle the monster. “Ugh! It’s no good, it’s too solid!”

“We have to keep trying. There’s got to be a way!” cried Krysta.

The monster was stomping towards them, and they began to run as the monster gave chase. Rep-Stallion laughed hard and wickedly. “I’m enjoying this…!”

Lightning finally got upright again and charged right at the tree knocking Rep off of it and down to the ground “Why you little runt!” he thundered “Just you wait until Strong Stone smashes you again!”

“Oh? Are you too afraid to fight us yourself so you have to let your monster do all the work?” Lightning snarled. “Bring it on!” snapped Rep-Stallion. Lightning knew his physical attacks wouldn’t work on Strong Stone, so he’d fight Rep instead. “I’ll show you who’s strong!” growled Rep as he swung his scythe, but Lightning dodged it perfectly, and back-kicked Rep hard from behind knocking him to the ground. “It takes more than just strength alone to be a good fighter.” Lightning said with a smirk. “It takes speed, strategy, and heart to go with it.”

Rep growled and continued to swing his scythe at him, “Tell that to Titan when I bring you to him in pieces!”

As their fight continued, Starla and Krysta were left to deal with Strong Stone. Even Krysta wasn’t able to lift anything that heavy. Strong Stone also was able to keep them well within its sights and pounded the ground some more knocking them down with the tremors. The girls decided to fly in the air. “We’ll be safer up here.” said Starla “Um… I don’t think so.” cried Krysta “Look!”

Strong Stone looked way up and opened its huge mouth firing blazing meteor stones straight up at them, which they barely dodged. “Lightning, we could use some help…!” shouted Krysta.

Down below, Lightning was engaged in a struggle holding back Rep-Stallion’s scythe with his arms. “Sorry, but I’m a little busy right now…” he shouted back to them. “Try to find the monster’s weakness, it’s got to have one somewhere!”

“Fat chance…!” growled Rep “SCYTHE SHOCK!” and Lightning was jolted away from him. “Give up yet?”

Lightning leaped back up growling and looked ready for more.

Strong Stone continued to fire the meteors at the girls. The girls just continued to swerve and evade the shots, but they couldn’t keep it up. Somehow they just had to find out the monster’s weakness.

Then suddenly, as Krysta gazed into Strong Stone’s huge mouth, and scanned with her visor “Of course!” she said as she flew downward. “Krysta, No! What are you doing?” cried Starla.

“I have an idea. Cover me, keep it distracted!”

Krysta didn’t know what was going on, but she trusted Starla and flew closer towards the monster and began teasing him into chasing her. Flying one way, then another-- up and down, every way around-- She was pretty fast, and her small size made her hard to see and follow. Strong Stone was getting dizzy, but angry as well, and opened his huge mouth to fire another meteor at Krysta.

Starla saw this from where she was hovering “Now’s my chance; STAR BOW!” She pulled out a purple, solid, sharp-edged bow. Rep-Stallion saw this “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I think I know…” Lightning said.

“STARLIGHT ARROW!” Starla fired a glowing blast from her bow straight into Strong Stone’s huge mouth, finally causing real damage. Sparks and small explosions emitted from its body, and it groaned in pain. “No way!” cried Rep.

“That’s it!” said Lightning “If we can’t beat it on the outside, just blow it up inside!”

Starla fired more arrows into the monster’s mouth, weakening it further, and Krysta used her magic to pick up large stones, tossing them inside. “It’s working, he’s getting weak!” cried Starla as her visor sensory showed the energy was dropping.

“Lightning, try it now!” shouted Krysta. Lightning agreed and got out the Rainbow Rod, and held it up high as it shimmered in the sunlight. He concentrates really hard as he held the rod up high as it began to glow…

“Powers of the rainbow, heed my call  
I summon you now to make evil fall  
Let goodness and justice triumph in might  
I summon now… the rainbow’s light!”

“…SPECTRUM STREAM!”

The magic flew straight down Strong Stone’s throat, blowing it up in a powerful explosion, and into a pile of pebbles. “No! I don’t believe it!” snarled Rep-Stallion

“We did it!” hollered Lightning. The girls cheered for joy and then Lightning turned to face Rep-Stallion, “Your turn now…!” but before he could act, Rep-Stallion decided to split. “I’ll be back! Just you wait!” then he vanished and was gone.

Lightning growled in frustration that Rep had escaped. The important thing was that everything was okay now. No serious damage had been done to the park. The force fields were lowered and everyone was allowed back outside again.

“An extraordinary performance, Rep-Stallion.” mocked Mysterious “And all you return with is a tangled tail,” added Dementia.

“You guys take that back!” shouted Rep.

“QUIET! ALL OF YOU!” shouted Titan. The minions quieted down and bowed apologetically. Even though Rep-Stallion had only gathered a little energy, Titan was pleased nonetheless. “Every little bit counts. It only makes me stronger.” he hissed “And the day draws near when I shall have all that I need.”

Lightning walked Starla home to her home in Rainbow City. Starla thanked Lightning and Krysta for all they did. “You did well too, Starla. I can see you with astronaut wings yet.”

Starla smiled “Thanks.” she said and she pecked Lightning on his cheek before she headed inside. Lightning’s face turned bright red. Krysta giggled “What’s the matter, Lightning?” she teased. Lightning could barely speak and just stuttered and slurred words all the way home.

That night, before going to bed, Lightning wrote his report…

“Although we have once again thwarted another attack, it cannot be denied that Titan and his followers are proving to be pitiless enemies that will go to any lengths to fulfill their dark ambitions. At this point, until we can study more about them and their evil powers, there is little any of us can do but rest, wait, and maintain constant alert for oncoming attacks that can and will occur as this war continues.

Facing the strong stone has to give me the realization and intention to increase the effort of my physical training to improve my ever-growing strength in battle while also keeping my mind focussed.

Excessive exercise is not beneficial for anyone and can prove to be quite dangerous to one’s health, but it can also not be ignored that in battle strength is not necessarily everything necessary to win, but also the knowledge and wisdom that goes with it.”

He signed his name, then sent the report through the magic mailbox slot which would send it all the way to Grand Ruler’s floating palace in the sky.

After that, he hopped into bed, and turned out the lights, and dreamt of all the adventures he would have another day.

(Promo)

In our next episode; a rainy day turns out to be an opening opportunity when Mysterious launches a new plan to gain energy for Titan, and demonstrates his own uniquely made monsters that are unlike others Lightning and his friends have faced.

What is Mysterious’ plan, and how will Lightning and friends be able to face this new type of monster?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “Wetter Works”)


	6. Episode 5: Wetter Works

EPISODE FIVE

Today it was raining in Unicornicopia. It was a nice calm and cheerful rain the Grand Ruler had conjured to give everything a nice wash down and water the fields and trees. He wouldn’t stop the shower for anything, not until it was properly time to do so. The best part was some alicorns who worked outdoors were given the day off. Lightning, unfortunately, was not one of them and still had his duties to do as a community worker.

As he dressed in his raingear, preparing to go out, Krysta was hovering by the window. “I hate the rain,” she grumbled. She didn’t really hate the rain all that much. It was just that she was small making the raindrops large enough to drench her down, and she especially hated it when her fairy wings got soaked and heavy, she couldn’t fly until they were dried.

Lightning thought that was funny and teased “Ever thought of using an umbrella?” Krysta sighed and shook her head. “I don’t like umbrellas either. I get lost inside of them.”

Lightning knew just what to do about that. All Krysta needed was an umbrella the right size. That’s when he gave her a playful little umbrella he got in a glass of punch with a piece of cherry and orange the last time he was at Cookie Doughs. “I saved it just for you.”

Krysta really loved it and twirled around and around with it. “Thanks a lot, but next time save me the fruit too?”

Mysterious stood before Titan with an idea to propose. “My lord, I have a plan that will not only gather you vast amounts of energy than our previous attempts but perhaps it shall serve well in luring Starfleet into an area suitable for my battle requirements, giving me just the edge I need to destroy them for good.”

“Interesting…!” Titan said “Very well, Mysterious, you may go but be warned, my patience is beginning to wear out. I want to escape from this dark prison, and I want to escape soon, understand?”

Mysterious bowed to his master. “You shall my lord Titan. You shall.”

Several ponies walking out in the rain wearing rainwear and holding umbrellas in their gloves, many of the young fillies and colts couldn’t help but splash and kick in the puddles.

Lightning and Krysta met up with Artie who was walking outdoors to gain inspiration for a rainy picture he wanted to paint, and Rhymey came skipping merrily. He seemed to be the happiest one in the rain among anyone as he sang…

“It’s raining, it’s pouring.  
The old stallion’s snoring.  
He went to bed with a cold in his head  
And he didn’t get up in mo-ho-horning.”

“You seem cheerful today,” Artie said.

Rhymey nodded…

“Yes…  
I guess.  
But I still brought my rainwear and umbrella.  
So I can be outside and not be a wet fella.”

Even Professor Brain was in the park testing his new rain gauge. “Ahh, Satisfactory, most satisfactory…” he gleamed. “With enough of this water, I should be able to complete my newest experiment.”

“What kind of experiment is that?” asked Krysta, but Brain thought it rather complicated for the others to understand just yet. “Can we lend you help in any way, Professor?” asked Lightning

“I feel that… em… may not be necessary, my good yellow.” answered Brain, “But if I require assistance I shall inform you.” Then he went off to find a spot where it was raining harder to gather more water leaving the others in the park.

The rain just felt so wonderful and warm even, a lot of the ponies passing by had smiles on their faces, but Krysta was still complaining a little. Even with her little umbrella, and her little poncho, she still found it hard to battle against the raindrops “Blech! Why does the rain always make things so hard for me?”

Rhymey approached her and recited from one of his recent poems.

“While it’s hard on you with no doubt,  
There are things about the rain I must point out.  
The flowers and plants and even the trees  
They need rainwater to grow with ease.  
And though the rain may be drippy and wet  
There are still fun ways to have in it yet.  
You can splash in the puddles, catch drops on your tongue  
But the best part of all, you can sing a nice song.”

Music began to play as Rhymey held his umbrella nicely, and even tap-danced as he splashed in the puddles and the others joined him too as they all sang a song about how much they liked the rain…

(Skip to 0:47)

As Rhymey sang, he began to tap dance along the sidewalk, off and on the curb, twirling his umbrella around, and even flipping. The other boys joined him in the dance.

The boys made one big splash in the puddles for a finish, and Krysta was actually starting to feel better, at least until she got hit by a huge drop right in her face. “Ugh! Plech!” she spluttered. She wasn’t all that wet and her wings didn’t get hit.

The boys chuckled softly.

Meanwhile, there was Bluesville. It wasn’t called that because anyone was sad or weepy. Just for the color blue for it was also the home of the main-waterworks; the very source of all the clear drinking water for the entire kingdom. Technicians and workers helped keep the place shining bright, and made sure nothing bad happened to the water.

What no one noticed was Mysterious, being a shadow creature, could slink about the place while hiding in dark places, and even under the doors without being seen. He peeked up from the floor, and when he saw the main power-switch that controlled all the power in the building, and he slinked along the wall and turned it off which turned out all the lights, making it pitch black, and impossible to see inside for all the technicians, and when the emergency lights came on, the technicians were all tied up and gaged with dark wraps, and Mysterious was in control of things now. He snickered sinisterly as he gazed upon the large tanks of water “And now to work.” and using his shadow-magic he conjured a small vortex causing the water to flow into the vortex, instead of passing through the rest of the works to supply the kingdom. He would transfer the water straight to Titan and use it to convert and harness more power and energy. “So much power, so little time,” he said to himself. Then he began to ponder ways to maybe lure Lightning and friends to him.

And as he knew it was raining outside, he got a nasty idea.

The rain continued to fall, and Lightning and friends went to Cookie Dough’s for their lunch. Professor Brain was there and offered to sit with him. Krysta finally dried off her long blonde hair on a napkin. “Cheer up, Krysta. It won’t rain forever,” said Artie. “Artie is right, my dear.” added Brain “We should all be patient as we can be and make the most of things.” He said all this while he scribbled a formula onto his own napkin for his experiment. “Ah, yes.” He almost seemed in rather a hurry to finish his lunch and for good reason. He was planning to head to the waterworks in Bluesville as he required some help from the technicians there for the final piece of his puzzle. “Boy, he sure does bury himself in his work.” Lightning whispered to the others who agreed with him.

Suddenly, it began to grow darker outside; much, much darker. “What’s happening?” asked Artie. “Curious! Most curious.” muttered Brain “It shouldn’t be getting dark at this hour.”

The gang headed outside and noticed the clouds were getting darker, and thunder and lightning began to strike. This was very abnormal, for the Grand Ruler never allowed this type of weather, at least not in this particular manner.

Rhymey felt a shiver crawl down his back…

“I feel that something is not right,  
Just who or what has turned out the light?  
Everything’s nearly dark as night.”

Lightning and Krysta had a good idea what was going on, but the warning alarms hadn’t sounded yet, so it wasn’t confirmed if it was Titan or not. Still, the gang agreed to investigate. “But where do we start looking?”

Brain had an idea, and it involved his experiment. “I thought you said it was incomplete?” said Krysta. “It is…” answered Brain, “But in desperate times… uh, such as now-- will force us to take drastic measures.”

Reaching into the pocket of his raincoat, he pulled out a small object. “This, my dear friends, is my latest invention; The Elemental Radar Receptor in Finding Interesting Characters--Terrific, for short.” The others all blinked in confusion until Brain explained it was a radar tracking device that could detect elements and other sources of energy and magic. It was still in development and hadn’t been tested yet, but if it worked, it would allow them to find the source of the reason why the sky was growing dark.

“Well, why did you want water for it?” asked Artie. “My dear fellow…” said Brain “Such a delicate device like this should be made stronger to withstand damage. It was my hope of making a coating to make it water-resistant.”

“So as long as we don’t get it wet it’ll be fine?” Lightning asked.

“Correct!”

The rest of the gang felt they had just had a big waste of time, but they headed off nonetheless

Krysta could hardly keep her umbrella up, and was starting to get wet again; at least her wings were different and could work in the rain. “How much further, Brain…?” she asked.

The signal seemed to be coming from Bluesville. “Ah-ha! Satisfactory…! Most Satisfactory...” Brain simply said. “The signal is getting stronger in detecting abnormal activity within this village. Follow me.”

Bluesville sure had a lot of ponds, rivers, and lakes, and was even near the ocean itself as it was the water source of the kingdom, but suddenly, the radar shorted out. “Oh, dear, I was afraid this would happen.” said Brain “The air is positively dripping with moisture. There is nothing more I can do at this point.”

“Where do we look now?” asked Artie.

Krysta then noticed Lightning was looking away from the group. “What wrong, Lightning…?” she asked, and then she saw it too. Lightning was staring at the waterworks building, exactly where the brain wanted to go in the first place. Yet, the water wasn’t flowing very well, as if it were being blocked. The clouds above the building were darker, and stormier than anywhere else. “Curious! Most curious,” said Brain.

“If the trouble isn’t there, I don’t know where it could be,” said Lightning, and they all headed inside, where they found it was dark, and pretty much deserted. At least the emergency lights were on.

“Hello…?” Artie called out.

“Is there anyone at all?  
Please answer our call!” added Rhymey.

As they trekked deeper, they found some of the guards, literally, laying down on the job. Krysta could recognize that their rest was not natural. “Their magic and energy must’ve been drained.”

The sound of sinister snickers followed that statement. “You are correct, young fairy.”

“That voice!” snapped Lightning “Come on out, Mysterious! We know it’s you.”

“Do you now?” Mysterious hissed as he appeared before the intake tanks, “And do you also know why I lured you and your little colleagues here for, Lightning?”

Lightning gritted his teeth and growled abut before he could say anything, Mysterious merely stepped aside revealing his vortex taking all the water away. “Even if I fail to capture you, I believe Lord Titan will find all this water as valuable as I have.”

“Huh?” the others all wondered.

“Oh, yes…” replied Mysterious “For you haven’t yet seen the type of monsters that I can create.” and he threw the magic dust into the tank. The water began to bubble and stir and it began to rise and take the shape of a monster with many watery tentacles-- A monster that was actually made of water.

“Incredible!” remarked Brain.

“Now’s not the time for that, Professor.” snapped Lightning “We got work to do.” The others agreed.

“STARFLEET MAGIC!!”

Lightning: “Power of Believing!”

Artie: “Power of Art!”

Rhymey: “I summon within, the Power of Wind!”

Brain, though not a fighter, having no armor, and knowing fully well that civilians were forbidden to enter battles unless of extreme emergency, promised to find some way to help out. He usually always did…

“WARD SWORD!” shouted Rhymey.

“SUPER STAFF!” shouted Artie, and he summoned forth a long staff he wielded like a pro. “Not bad for a mild-mannered artist.”

Mysterious was not amused. “Seize them Vapourizer!” he commanded, and the monsters breathed out a thick cloud of fog. “Look out!” cried Krysta, and before long the whole place was coated in a fog so think everyone was lost and couldn’t see where anyone or anything was. “Oh, my!” cried Brain “My spectacles are steamed up. I can’t see a thing!”

Mysterious laughed triumphantly until he found himself consumed in the fog. “I… I can’t see!” he growled. “It looks like you didn’t think this through, Mysterious.” Lightning said, “Now we’re all lost in here, but my team has the better advantage.” With that, Artie and Rhymey activated their visors’ infrared vision to help them see through the mist. The monster, however, was able to see them through the mist as well and squirt powerful pulses of water at the gang. Even Krysta got hit and was totally drenched. “Pah…! Ack…! I told you I hated this kind of water!” she groaned as she tried to shake herself dry.

Rhymey could see someone Mysterious through his visor and lunged at him with his sword, but Mysterious quickly evaded the attack, and again, and again each time Rhymey swung at him. “Fool! The darkness here gives me the edge I need to outmaneuver your every move.” he mocked.

Artie slowly crept up behind hoping to catch Mysterious off guard, but Mysterious knew he was there and swerved out of the way causing Artie to miss.

“This is getting us nowhere,” called Lightning as he stumbled around trying to find his way through the fog. “I say, this is most confusing!” cried Brain.

Artie had an idea and began to spin and wave his spear around, propeller to blow the fog away. “That did it!” he cried for joy, but as they lifted, he and Rhymey saw the monster gazing fright at them from his tank. The monster fired more water pulses at them which they dodged, causing the shots to miss and actually crack the walls. Lightning was very annoyed with all this and began to charge straight for the tank, only to be halted by Mysterious. “Going somewhere?” he hissed. Lightning growled and tried to push Mysterious aside forgetting that he was a shadow, and couldn’t be touched as easily when surrounded by darkness. He passed right through him and hit the wall. “Ugh! Why is it I always hit my head first?”

Mysterious moved in to capture him. “Relax, I am certain Lord Titan will make you feel better once he absorbs all your energy.” but Krysta, completely dry, swooped in and buzzed around Mysterious’s face. “Leave him alone!” she growled. Mysterious growled and grunted as he tried to swat her away, which gave Lightning a chance to break away.

Artie and Rhymey attacked Vapourizer as best they could, but their weapons passed right through him, and their other attacks didn’t damage him at all. The monster was made of water, and that was to be expected.

“There’s nothing more we can do.  
Our attacks just go right through.”

The monster continued to fire more water pulses, which the boys dodged, and Mysterious finally managed to swat Krysta out of his way, sending her right into an open drum of water. She poked her head out, panting angrily, and shouted “I CAN’T TAKE ANY MORE WATER!!”

Mysterious now had Lightning backed up against the wall. “Now where were we…?” he asked, “Ah, yes, we were on our way back to Titan.” Lightning looked nervous but then grinned cheekily. “Let me get the lights first.” He said and they quickly reached to his right and flicked on the main power switch, which turned the lights back on. “Ah, Light!” cried Mysterious “I’m exposed, my powers won’t work properly! I’m vulnerable to attacks.”

“Thanks for telling us your weakness.” said Lightning and he punched him hard across the face, sending him across to Artie who swatted him hard with his staff sending him over to Rhymey who gave him a good slash with his sword and sending him crashing into the wall. The boys stood together “Give it up, Mysterious! We’ve exposed you and your weakness to the light.”

The room was getting brighter by the minute. “I’m… getting… weak…!” Mysterious groaned, and he decided to retreat before he became completely defenseless. “That’s one down and one to go,” said Artie.

They turned back to face Vapourizer. The monster hissed and growled and was preparing itself for one final washout attack, when suddenly it began to shiver, much to the confusion of the other. Then, “Look…!” cried Artie, “The water… in the tank… it’s freezing.”

The water was slowly turning into ice, and Vaporizer was beginning to freeze up until it was nothing but a solid frozen statue. “Lightning…” Brain called out “This is your chance, try and finish it off now!”

Lightning decided to trust him and got out the Rainbow Rod, and began to charge it!

“Powers of the rainbow, heed my call  
I summon you now to make evil fall  
Let goodness and justice triumph in might  
I summon now… the rainbow’s light!

…SPECTRUM STREAM!”

The magic flew straight at the frozen monster and vaporized it instantly and calmly rather than in an explosion. With the monster was gone. The power and systems were reenergized. The water was flowing normally again, and the other ponies who were attacked were waking up after a long rest. The best part of all-- since Mysterious had left, the dark clouds lifted, and it was raining normally again. That’s when Brain came towards the others, “Oh! That was a stupendous performance, Lightning. Bang on!” he complimented.

“But, what happened?” asked Lightning.

Brain explained that after the fog lifted away, and his glasses became clear so he could see what he was doing. He noticed the intake tanks where the monster was sitting had temperature controls, and he found the console and turned the temperature below freezing. This way, the monster would freeze, be weakened, unable to move, and have a solid surface to strike.

“Professor, you’re a genius,” said Artie.

“And you saved all of us,” added Rhymey.

Brain bowed thankfully. “Thank you, gentlemen…”

“Uh… excuse me…?” called Krysta “But would someone mind helping me out of here!” She kept trying and trying to escape the water drum, but even her wings were so drenched, from being dipped in that much water, they didn’t work.

The boys couldn’t help but laugh.

“So… it seems our enemies managed to defeat us again.” Titan said, “I am beginning to grow displeased of this.”

“Poor Mysterious…” Rep-Stallion mocked. “Guess you got all wet and washed out,” added Dementia. Mysterious just clenched his fists and growled furiously.

“However…” Titan said “You have fulfilled part of your promise. Thanks to you, Mysterious, all this energy you have given me has greatly increased my power and weakened the seal immensely. You have done well.”

Mysterious bowed, “Thank you my lord.” and he cast a cheeky stare at the others, making them feel insulted now and determined to prove their worth more than ever the next time.

The rain was starting to die down. Obviously, the Grand Ruler was busy clearing the skies after a good long day of showers. Brain Artie and Rhymey were stopping by Lightning’s place in White Village. They were about to knock on the door when they heard the sound of a tiny little sneeze…

“Ah… Ah… AH-CHOO!”

And then another…

“…AH-CHOO!”

The second sneeze shook the roof a bit, causing a few puddles up on top to splash the others below. The door was open, and Penny was looking after poor little Krysta, who had caught a small cold from being drenched so much. “I must say, I’ve never had a fairy for a patient before,” said Penny. “Lucky you…” Krysta groaned sarcastically. Her poor little nose was all red and clogged, and she was shivering even while in her little bed moved near the fireplace.

Rhymey came over to see how Krysta was feeling and hoped she’d get well soon.

“Thank you, Rhymey,” Krysta said with her nose still stuffed.

And Artie came over to show Krysta a painting he made just for her, as a bit of a joke, but also because she inspired him. He pulled down the cloth to reveal a painting of what he called “Fairy in the Rain.”

Everyone else couldn’t help but giggle at the joke, but Krysta didn’t think it was funny. “Oh! Take that away from me!” she groaned. “Just looking at all that water is enough to make me… eh… eh… AH-CHOO…! Sneeze!”

The others held in the urge to giggle. For a tiny fairy, Krysta sure had a lot of air in her.

“By the way Professor, How did your experiments go?” asked Lightning. Brain explained that he was certain that he had perfected the radar. Now it was waterproof and would stand up to most impacts, or extreme temperatures. “Are you sure of that?” asked Artie.

“Oh, quite certain, quite.” answered Brain, but Krysta suddenly sneezed again “…AH-AAAAHH-CHOO!!” Her sneeze was so strong it nearly shook the whole house, and the radar exploded right in Brain’s face. He really looked silly with all that soot in his face, his mane messed up, and his glasses dangling on one side of his head. “Well…” he muttered, “Now who’s a fool?”

The others, even Krysta, couldn’t help but laugh.

That night, before going to bed, Lightning wrote his report, and Krysta was still sneezing, in her bed, in her little house in the wall.

“At this point, we have all discovered the different types of monsters Titan’s minions send after us-- each with their own special abilities that will extremely require precision as well as our powers and abilities to defeat.

Krysta’s cold seems to be improving…”

At that point, Krysta let out another little sneeze from within her mouse-hole house. Lightning couldn't help but snicker softly, and then went back to his report.

“…I have also come to understand that one cannot just change how someone thinks or feels when it comes to things they may or may not like and that sometimes it is better to be understanding of others for their choices instead of badgering and forcing other beliefs on them.

This makes me sometimes wonder about Titan…

What does he truly believe in?  
What is it that drives him into attacking us mercilessly and all others that came before us?

Nevertheless, the fight must continue if there is to be any hope of preservation for Unicornicopia, as well as the rest of the dimensional universe.”

He signed his name, then sent the report through the magic mailbox slot which would send it all the way to Grand Ruler’s floating palace in the sky.

After that, he hopped into bed and turned out the lights, and just before settling down, he could see a speck of golden light traveling across the sky. Lightning could tell it was Grand Ruler, using his powers to get rid of all the rain clouds and letting the stars shine through.

Then he snuggled down into the bed and dreamt of all the adventures he would have another day.

(Promo)

In our next episode, Krysta is feeling a bit glum and Lightning tells his friends why leading to the story of how he and Krysta met. Meanwhile, Titan takes advantage of Krysta’s troubles and sends one of his puppets to set a trap for Lightning and his friends using Krysta as bait, and two new creatures appear in the midst of the whole thing.

Will Titan succeeds in his plan, and who are these two new ponies?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “Double Trouble”)


	7. Episode 6: Double Trouble

EPISODE SIX

Titan had come up with a plan of his own to help weaken the seal around his planet faster, increase his powers quicker, and possibly cripple Starfleet, and neither he nor his minions would even have to create a monster this time.

“What are we gonna do?” asked Rep Stallion.

Titan explained that from what they knew, of all the Starfleet members so far Lightning was the one who always delivered the finishing attack that destroyed all their monsters. This made his minions catch on fast. “So it’s Lightning we must focus on the most,” said Dementia.

“Yes,” Titan said “Without him, his Starfleet unit should be easy to overpower. Not to mention the astonishing might he possesses would make a fine increase to my own power.”

The minions prepared to leave and capture Lightning, but Titan said “No! I have a better idea.” he said. The minions were confused “But my lord, what other possible course of action should we peruse then?” Mysterious asked.

He viewed images of Krysta. The minions caught on with Titans plan, and everyone shared a malicious laugh.

It was another typical day in Unicornicopica, and Lightning and Krysta had gone back to the Library to catch up on their studying and research. Krysta, however, looked pretty glum about something as she looked through many, many books. “You are troubled, Krysta?” asked Inquerius “Is there nothing I can do to help you find what you seek?” Krysta simply smiled and said, “…It’s alright.” and then she would flutter off to search for another book.

Inquerius could still feel Krysta’s sadness and decided to ask Lightning about it. He was over at a table with most of his friends, Buddy Rose, Artie, Rhymey; even Starla was with them, all catching up on their studies, research, or just leisurely reading. “Lightning, have you not noticed Krysta seeming rather sad today?”

Lightning hesitated for a moment and then finally told them that this was normal for Krysta “She usually gets a little blue from time to time because she’s homesick.”

“Homesick?” asked Buddy. “Well, why doesn’t she just go visit her home then?”

“That’s just the problem…” Lightning said “She doesn’t know where her home is. She doesn’t remember what planet she came from or what her life was like before she met me. I don’t know where she comes from either. That’s why she sticks with me. We’ve been combing through the archives but we haven’t been able to find a thing about Fairies like her. Apparently, they’re very scarce and not easy to come across to study around these parts.”

The others all felt very concerned.

“Being lost and forgetful is really bad.  
It’s no wonder Krysta looks so sad.” said Rhymey.

“Lightning… how did you and Krysta meet anyway?” asked Artie. Hearing that made Lightning look pretty down and blue. “Lightning, are you okay?” asked Starla.

“I’m alright…” Lightning answered “It’s just… I really don’t like talking about this, it brings back horrible painful memories to me, but I guess I should tell you anyway.”

The others listened carefully as Lightning began to explain. “First off, you know that Unicornicopia isn’t the only place where ponies like us live.”

The others knew this all so well…

Unicornicopia was the birthplace of the original ancestors of Space-Alicorns, and the main base of Starfleet, but regardless, the planet had often suffered from the potential danger of becoming overcrowded, but all was not lost. The Grand Ruler had ultimately decided that as they were Space Ponies and Space fighters, it was time to live up to their true name.

“The time has come for many of us to grow up and leave our cradle behind; to go forth and claim our place in outer space. There is a whole universe waiting to be explored, and we won’t discover it just by staying put.”

So, several Starfleet forces and civilians who were normal astronauts set off to explore the vast regions of dimensional space, locating other planets suitable to live on, or to explore and observe. By doing this they met other races of creatures. Some were bad and some were nice, some to help and some to fight. By expanding their horizons, the space ponies found new allies with friendly races and helped to protect them from evil forces, and other Starfleet fighters would invade the home planets of potential evil forces before they could cause any danger. This way, if any chaos was to commence, it would happen in the bad guys’ homeworld instead of innocent worlds.

Still, some Space ponies preferred to live in quiet, away from all the fighting. So they would live in their new worlds in quiet, live their lives, and raise their families. Starfleet would often come to provide watch over these vulnerable worlds in case of enemy attack, but only if the people desired so. They would not be held against their will. Most planets were protected, while very few were not.

The others were all aware of this. “So, you’re from one of those other planets?” Starla asked.

Lightning nodded “I was born on the planet Harmonious.”

“I’ve heard of that planet.” Artie said “It’s supposed to be the most blissful known planets in the galaxy.”

“It was…” Lightning said, and he explained everything…

*Lightning’s POV*

According to my people's history, it all began a few centuries ago.

My family’s ancestors’ normal astronauts sought to learn more about the Dimensional Universe we lived in. With Grand Ruler’s blessing, they left Unicornicopia to explore and eventually found a distant planet they thought would be peaceful to live in, and for all that time, it was. So blissful, beautiful, and prosperous, it was named Harmonious.

It had lush meadows and fields, and beautiful clear lakes as beautiful as one would imagine. My kind had lived for so long and lived in such peace and harmony, that they even stopped using magic altogether, and eventually all the magic within them seemed to seep out of their bodies leaving them magicless, and all their future offspring would be born the same.

*POV Ends*

“So that’s why you can’t use magic. You weren’t born with any,” said Buddy Rose.

“That’s right…” said Lightning “Except for the uniforce and the Rainbow Rod, I haven’t any normal magic like you guys have at all, and I probably never will. That’s why my strength and speed are important to me.”

He continued with his story…

*POV Resumes*

My life on Harmonious was beautiful and happy. I had two wonderful parents, a kind and caring grandfather who taught me how to fish, survive in the wild, and how to make fires and stuff. I had lots of friends too and I just loved playing with them every day at school, in the playgrounds.

Of course, it was strange to me that I had a golden horn when nobody else on the planet did. Still, it didn’t seem to matter to me, or anyone. Life was wonderful...

(3:40 to 6:00)

But one day, when I was five years old, the planet was suddenly invaded-- attacked by an army of swamp monsters from another world, led by a giant serpent-like monster. She was about twenty feet in length and she had huge teeth, razor-sharp fins, and red burning eyes. That demon tore through the villages as if she were searching for something, horribly demolishing and slaughtering everything in her path.

Sadly, Harmonious was one of few worlds not protected by Starfleet, as our elders believed we wouldn’t need such protections since our world was so blissful. With no magic or forces to defend ourselves and no way to send for help from Starfleet, my homeworld was doomed.

I remember seeing all the buildings burn in flames, and the planet itself began to rumble violently. It was going to explode, and the evil serpent and her army decided to retreat while they still had time.

As the planet has begun to break up and combust, Most of the ponies were dead from being slaughtered and the rest were all burning away with the destruction of the planet, unable to get to safety in time. My grandfather and father were both killed, and my mother was badly hurt, but in her dying moments, she had just enough strength to send me through a dimensional warp-gate the invaders had left behind.

It cast me off the planet to another planet near ours. I remember begging my mother not to do this and to come with me, but she couldn’t, no one could. There was only enough power for one, and after that, it had vanished.

I found myself flying across space on a magical pathway connecting both worlds. I landed safely on the planet I was sent to, and when I looked up I saw in the utmost horror and heartbreak; my beautiful home planet exploded in a mighty big bang. The force was so strong that it shook the planet I stood on, and when all had quieted down, there was no sign of Harmonious anywhere.

“…NO!!”

*POV Ends*

Lightning’s body was shaking as he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly trying to hold in his emotions, while the others were all totally speechless. “You were only five?!” cried Starla.

Lightning nodded sadly “Yes.”

Buddy Rose and Starla felt like their traumas of losing their families were nothing compared to this. At least they were still given chances, but Lightning-- he had nothing at all! Not a single one of them could imagine how traumatizing it could be to see your whole world blown to dust before your eyes.

Lightning gathered himself together and continued his story…

*POV Resumes*

(Start at 2:50)

And so, I was alone...

I had no home, no family, no friends, and no magic I could use to help me survive.

I was forced to wander from planet to planet in search of a new home, but I found no such place. Everywhere I went, I was unaccepted because I couldn’t do magic, or others being scared of me because I had a golden horn, but I didn’t know why at the time. No one would give me a chance. No one would let me explain myself, or answer me as to why they were afraid of me. So I pretty much learned how to take care of myself, and remembering all the things my grandfather taught me, I soon became adept at fire-making, and fishing. I even taught myself how to properly use my wings and fly.

Two years later, when I was seven, my travels took me to another planet. One day. I was in a forest snacking on some fruit I picked from a tree when suddenly I heard the sound of a tiny little voice screaming “HELP ME! HELP ME!” I followed the sound of the scream, and I saw a tiny little girl with wings; a fairy, trapped in a spider web and about to be devoured by a huge spider. I acted fast and crushed the spider with a stone, and then I tore up the web, releasing the fairy, and before she could overdramatically thank me, she noticed, “Wow! I’ve seen Alicorns before, but not one like you.”

I didn’t know how to take that, but I asked “What’s your name?”

“I don’t know-- Kry...sta… something… I just don’t remember.”

I noticed the fairy had a small bump on her little head. She obviously had amnesia, and could only remember a portion of her real name. So we were both lost and alone together now, but it became clear that I had made a friend.

Krysta and I wandered between planets together, hoping to find answers to her past and a home for me. We did discover that Krysta was able to lift upwards of three-thousand times her own weight, equaling more than 650 pounds! It was incredible that someone so tiny could be so strong.

Then, one day, about three weeks later from whence we had met, we found ourselves on a planet filled with perilous dangers, and fierce beasts around every corner. We tried to run but soon were cornered by a huge gang of monsters. With no hope of fighting them off, we would have surely been killed, but that’s when he came. The Grand Ruler, the legendary Tri-Horned alicorn. We watched as he used his powerful magic and warrior skills to drive off the monsters.

Then he turned to face us. He could see that Krysta and I were hopelessly lost, starving, and in need of a good home. He also seemed interested in my golden horn and could sense that I couldn’t do magic as he could. He kindly reached out to me and said “Come with me to my world, you’ll be safer there.”

I was skeptical at first, but after he just saved my life and was kindly reaching out to me the way no one else would, I accepted, and we came to Unicornicopia. The Grand Ruler took me into his home in his floating palace. He was like a foster father to me, and I longed to pay him back for being so generous and said he had decided to take me on his personal and private apprentice. He would train me himself. “A boy like you needs a master. Someone who can guide to a proper path. Let me train you, and I promise you will discover that you are capable of doing far more than you believe you can.”

For several years he looked out for me, he gave me normal schooling, but most of the time he put me hard to work, building up my muscles, working on my speed, dexterity, and other things through rigorous and excessive exercises; much like how I was told they do at the Starfleet academies.

I would dig through the grounds with my bare hands. Jog while carrying heavy solid objects. Go through workouts. I even went through a series of tasks with my master. I had to take a blue flag from his, last fifteen minutes in a spar against him without getting exhausted, chase him through an obstacle course, so many challenges; I felt he was trying to kill me. He even acted hard on me as a test of my patience and courage to stand up to him and give me confidence. Whenever I screwed up or complained, he really let me have it!

“Enough, I can’t do it. I just can’t!”

“That’s not the right attitude, you’ll never get this flag from me unless you learn to think more positively and stop reacting to everything I do!”

After a long day of training, I was usually pretty worn out.

“You were slower this time, and your strength is pitiful. You disappoint me, Lightning.”

“I disappoint myself, master.”

Even during meal times, I was so tired and sore I could hardly grab my utensils properly and would try and eat with my hands, but my master angrily slapped the plate away scolding me. “If you wish to eat like a dog I will serve you from a trough, but I doubt I am training a dog.”

At times I felt I was losing my patience with his harshness, and there were times I wanted to give up, but strangely there was another part of me that was more determined than ever to prove myself worthy of my teacher and foster father, whom I owed my life to. Krysta gave me confidence too, telling me never to give up and that I was one of the bravest creatures she ever knew.

So I kept on training, and as the years went by I began to improve immensely. I found that the training had made me stronger and faster than ever. I could break solid boulders in my bare hands, fly and faster than a projectile, and even leap great heights and distances without the use of my wings and I could lift very large and heavy objects that I couldn’t lift before. I even began to succeed in my tasks. I got the blue flag, I lasted more than twenty minutes in a spar, and I managed to keep up with Grand Ruler through all the obstacle courses.

He was very proud of me, and we continued to train on. He even showed taught me how to dance, all kinds of dances; Ballet, Tap, step, breakdance. That I really enjoyed, and it helped me to work on my footing and increase my evasiveness.

Then, finally, it had been well over ten years, and my basic training and education were completed. The Grand Ruler decided it was time for me to let me start living on my own on the planet below and my new life began.

*POV Ends*

“Now here I am. I have a new home, a new life, but no matter what. Krysta and I remained inseparable. I made a promise that I’d help her find her home and help her discover who she really is, and I’ll never give up.”

The others thought that was a very sad, yet sweet story. Still, the others now saw Lightning in a whole new way and felt sorry for his losses, but Lightning assured them it was okay. “I only wish there were a way I could help Krysta more.”

“You do…?  
Aw… us too.” said Rhymey, and the others all nodded in agreement.

Krysta was sitting outside on a window ledge. She felt she had searched every book on worlds, locations, and histories, even all the books on fairies she could find, but no information that could tell her what she needed to know. “Who am I?” she asked herself for the millionth time. She began to have that sick feeling of losing all hope to ever finding her home and regaining her memories. She wasn’t really trying to complain or make others pity her. She loved being in Unicornicopia, and she loved being around Lightning and his friends, but sometimes she did feel out of place, being the only fairy in a world of all unicorns. Sometimes not knowing where she came from really got to her…

She felt like singing her blues away...

(Skip to 1:16)

Krysta sighed softly, but then something bright caught her eye. A small glowing ball of light floated softly around here, and said to her, “Do you wish to seek your true roots? Do you wish to know the answers you seek…?”

“Yes… I do,” answered Krysta. “Then follow the orb of light, and you will find what you seek.” With that, the ball of light began to fly away. Krysta couldn’t but feel that voice sounded so familiar, but did it really know how to help her find her home? Krysta couldn’t’ pass up this chance, and followed the ball.

Pretty soon, the others had finished their reading, and most of the others left to get back to work and home. Lightning and Starla put their books back and looked around, “Krysta...?”

No response!

“…Krysta?”

No response!

“Where is she?” asked Starla

Suddenly, the alarms went off warning the land that there was danger lurking about. Lightning and Starla gazed at each other in shock, hoping Krysta wasn’t involved.

An announcement warned everyone that the danger was coming from Big Brown Canyon, and everyone was to head for shelter immediately while any members of Star Fleet were to investigate to danger-zone. Rhymey, Buddy Rose, and Artie were busy helping the civilians get to safety and told Starla and Lightning to go and investigate the canyon, and they promised to catch up as soon as they could.

“Starfleet Magic!” Starla and Lightning transformed and went on their way.

Big Brown Canyon: a rocky cliff terrain, with caves, mines, and everyone lived in stone houses and cabins. Starla and Lightning couldn’t see any danger as they flew overhead. So they headed land below and that a closer look. “Look at all these caves and mines,” said Lightning. Both he and Starla assumed the danger had to be inside, as Titan and his minions liked dark places. Suddenly, Starla noticed something by her front hooves. “What’s this…?”

It looked like a small map and recently drawn, it also read…

“If you ever want to see to see your little friend again, enter the mine near where you found this map then follow its directions.”

Lightning’s anger began to show. “Krysta!” he shouted as he ran straight into the mine. “Lightning, wait!” called Starla, but then she heard a small crashing sound. Lightning came back out rubbing his head. “It’s dark in there.” he simply said Starla nodded and they both activated the night vision function on their visors, and Starla made her horn glow softly with magic for more light, and they went inside.

The walls were dripping with water, and the sounds of the splashes echoed along the walls. It was hard to see. “Starla, are you sure we’re going the right way?”

“No, but we have to be going somewhere.”

Down, down they went, through large tunnels, and down narrow paths. They didn’t even notice that two pairs of eyes were watching them through the shadows. Suddenly, they could see a light up ahead at the end of the tunnel, and they could hear voices. “Let’s go!” whispered Lightning.

Krysta was being held in a cage with crisscrossed bars so she couldn’t try to slip out. She was being guarded by all three of Titan’s minions who kept teasing her and shaking her cage, Dementia even criticized the way Krysta’s hair was, and the way she was dressed. “Too bad I can’t say the same about you, yuck!” Krysta grouched. Dementia looked as if she was going to explode. “What… did you just SAY TO ME?!” She looked ready to blow the cage to pieces and Krysta with it. “Leave her alone!” shouted a voice. The minions turned and saw at the entrance of the chamber. “Lightning, Starla!” cried Krysta.

“…STAR SHOWER!” Starla shouted as she sent her stars to chase away the minions, but as Lightning tried to make a break for Krysta’s cage when it levitated up higher. “Krysta!” cried Lightning. “Help me!” his friend shrieked. Then, there was more danger as he appeared before everyone, holding the cage in his ghastly hand. “Titan!” or rather it was another one of his puppets. “Oh, is this yours?” the evil sorcerer teased. Lightning had a look of such fury on his face. “Give me back my friend!” he snarled. “My, such a foul temper.” hissed Titan “There is so much more to you than meets the eye Lightning Dawn. I like that in a creature. So I tell you what; all you have to do is let me take your energy, and I’ll let your little friend go free.”

As if Lightning didn’t see that coming, and Krysta begged Lightning not to do it. “Don’t worry about me… just don’t let him get your power.” Even Starla, who was now being held hostage by the minions begged Lightning “Don’t do it, he’ll kill you!”

Lightning was aware of this, and that Titan would become even stronger and possibly gain all the energy he needed so he could really escape from his prison, and then Unicornicopia and all of the Dimensional Universe would be at great risk all because of him, but poor little Krysta; he would never be able to live with himself if anything happened to her and knowing that he had the chance to stop it and did nothing.

“I judge by your silence you’ve made your decision. Very well then, I shall settle for the energy of your little friend.” Titan hissed as he reached through the bars with his finger glowing softly, and ready to really hurt the helpless fairy. Poor Krysta was whimpering in fear. Lightning felt a small tear of worry for his friend fall from his eye. “ALL RIGHT!” he shouted, his voice echoed throughout the mine “…I’ll do it. Just let my friends go.”

Krysta and Starla were shocked and speechless, but Titan was pleased and sniggered sinisterly. “Good lad, I knew you’d see reason.” He then released Krysta from her cage and trapped Lightning in a bubble cell. “No!” cried Krysta “Lightning!” shrieked Starla, but there was still nothing that she or Krysta could do. “They do not need to see this.” said Titan “Show them the way out minions.”

The minions bowed and began to drag Starla and Krysta away. “Come on!” snarled Rep-Stallion.

“Get moving!” growled Dementia

That’s when Titan gazed at Lightning inside the bubble. Lightning tried to break free, but his own training proved to be hardly a match for Titan’s magic, which was much stronger than ever thanks to all the energy he had been gathering. “It’s a shame that I must do this.” Titan said, “You have been a most worthy nuisance, and I will miss our little encounters.” His hands began to glow and he zapped Lightning. Poor Lightning could feel himself growing weaker. Soon he would be no more. “Grand Ruler… I’m… sorry!” he muttered.

Suddenly, KA-BOOM! A big explosion blasted through the wall near where Titan was standing, causing him to lose concentration, and the bubble magic wore off setting Lightning free. He felt pretty drowsy though after losing part of his energy and lay flat on the ground.

“Who did that?” snarled Titan. “Show yourself!” That’s when a tannish-brown alicorn, poked his head through the smoke and spoke in a Spanish accent. “You there…” he thundered at Titan “You’re a bad man, you are. No Me Gusta, I don’t like you.” Titan’s eyes glowed with anger. “You dare say such things at the mighty Titan?!” he looked ready to blast the living daylights out of the pony, when suddenly the pony ducked down, and then quickly poked his head through another opening. “Hola, Señor! You are looking for me?” Even Lightning, in his weakened condition, was just as baffled.

[744px × 494px]

Titan continued to fire more projectiles, but every time he caught the pony in his sights, he ducked down and then popped up somewhere else. This was causing Titan to miss and hit the walls of the mine, weakening the structures in the process. “Enough of this!” snarled Titan and he fired a humongous blast at the wall collapsing it into a pile of rubble and revealed to his and Lightning’s surprise, there were in fact two identical alicorns.

“Dyno…” said one to the other, “I think we are busted.”

“Si, I agree with you, Myte.” said the other.

Titan growled angrier than before. “You dare to deceive the all-mighty Titan with such games?” he roared. “I’ll teach you both some respect!” He was about to blast them both hard when suddenly, both Krysta and Starla came charging back into the chamber “…STAR SHOWER!”

“Blargh!” groaned Titan as Starla’s attack hit him, although he didn’t really get hurt. When Titan asked what happened to his minions, Buddy Rose, Artie, and Rhymey peered round the corner “They just got too cocky.” snapped Artie

“So we beat them quickly.” rhymed Rhymey

Titan was most annoyed, but suddenly the whole mine began to rumble and shake as rocks began to fall from the ceilings. All the blasting from Titan and the explosion made earlier by the twins had weakened the supports and the ceiling was caving in. “We’ve got to get out of here!” cried Buddy Rose but Titan was not going to leave without at least finishing off Lightning first. He approached the seemingly defenseless unicorn that lay on the ground.

That’s when Lightning gave a twitch. “What’s this?!” snapped Titan.

Lightning was beginning to find his strength again, and gazed at the evil sorcerer ferociously, and managed to slip from his grasp. “You never quit, do you?”

Lightning’s anger grew more and more intense. “You bet I never quit.” He said “I’d never let you harm my friends, and you may have weakened me a little, but you… haven’t stopped me… NOT YET!!” That’s when his golden horn glowed, and his body was illuminated in that golden light again.

“Look…!” cried Krysta.

“He’s doing it again!” added Starla.

The twin gazed in awe.

“No!” roared Titan “I won’t let you get me this time. The power shall be mine!” he reached out to grab Lightning, but he received a horrible shock upon touching him. “ARGH…!”

Lightning, then recited the magic spell…

“I summon forth a mystic power  
To aid me in this darkest hour  
Casting no upon my foe  
I now unleash… this magical glow…!”

Titan got up from being knocked down and Lightning fired the “…UNIFORCE!”

“AA-AAA-AAAAAAHH…!” Titan was hit hard as the puppet spell broke; destroying the faker instantly so once again all that was left was a broken seal and a charred robe. Lighting stopped glowing, and felt really tuckered out now and collapsed from exhaustion. Buddy Rose scooped him up and carried him piggyback. The whole mine was breaking up now, and everyone dashed as fast as they could. “We’ll never reach the exit in time.” cried Starla

“Hey, you follow us!” called one of the twins. “We know a way! Hurry!” shouted the other. Heeding the twins’ word, the gang followed them down a secret tunnel and made it out safely through another entranceway.

“That was a close one.” said one of the twins

“Si, But at least we are all safe.” said the other.

The real Titan was sitting on his throne and feeling rather angry that Lightning Dawn had managed to beat his puppet once again. “No matter, it was well worth it.” Titan simply said as he gazed out at the weakening seal around the dimension. That small amount of energy he had stolen from Lightning and Lightning using the uniforce had expanded it immensely. At this rate, it would only take a few more battles or such to give him what he needed. “Your days are numbered, Lightning Dawn.”

The three minions exchanged sinister grins between one another.

Lightning woke up to find he was in one of the houses, with a warm fire roaring in the fireplace. Krysta was safe, and so was all the others and it was all thanks to their new friends.

“Glad to see you are alright, amigo.” said one of the twins.

“You gave us all quite a scare back in the mine.” said the other.

That’s when Lightning remembered everything that happened, including how he summoned the uniforce a second time because he believed in himself and was determined to save everyone. Perhaps that was the key to how it worked? He would have to study some more.

The two twins introduced themselves.

"I am Dyno Enrico Sebastian La Guava. Code-number: IW8K."

I am his twin brother; Myte Roberto Diablo La Guava. Code-Number: JX9L."

Both from the planet El Mundo, another planet where space ponies lived and was patrolled by Starfleet. “We are the La Guava brothers.” They both said.

“La Guava?” Buddy Rose asked in near excitement. “Are you two, by any chance, related to General Alejandro La Guava?”

“Si, he is our father,” replied Dyno.

Everyone, even Krysta had heard of General La Guava, one of the greatest and noblest of Starfleet fighters ever, but here they were meeting his sons.

Dyno and Myte were the chief mining engineers of Big Brown Canyon and were quite handy with mining tools, preferably explosives. “We’ve got every kind of explosive on the market, and a few we mixed up ourselves that aren’t,” said Myte.

They had also just graduated from the Starfleet academy and had only to earn their badges from the Grand Ruler for services rendered.

“So it was you two who gave Titan all that trouble and saved Me,” said Lightning. The twins nodded and explained they didn’t like it when others intruded into their mines and used them for no good, especially Titan. “He ever shows his face again…”

“…We blast him good.”

The gang began to wonder if the twins were okay as they seemed a little looney, but still, they were grateful for all they had done.

“And am I grateful as well.” said a voice. Everyone turned to face the door. “…Grand Ruler?!” they exclaimed and immediately bowed to him. They all wondered why he had come. “I heard everything from Buddy Rose,” he explained, and then he cast his gaze at Lightning. “You took a great chance today, Lightning. I must say I am rather surprised that you would surrender.”

Lightning began to feel upset. “Yes sir, I’m truly sorry! Now I’ve given Titan more energy.” His mentor nodded and explained that Titan was indeed growing stronger, and the seal was growing weaker every day, which meant he would have to work harder than ever to keep the seal strong. “I am glad you understand the seriousness of your actions Lightning, but I do want you to know how proud of you as well. For you were willing to give your own life to save your friends. I myself would do the same, just as many before you had.

You are a remarkable warrior, My brave pony.”

Lightning smiled and promised to try and avoid such situations future.

Then Grand Ruler turned to face the twins “And as for the two of you…” he clapped his hands together causing two sparkling waves to appeared and playfully circle the twins, then flying at their armored vests and giving them official Starfleet Energizers with stars, and enchanting their armor. “You are now officially full-fledged members of the force.”

The twins almost didn’t know what to say. “Muchas gracias, Comandante,” said Dyno as he and his brother bowed to Grand Ruler. “Your excellency, you will find you have not made a mistake,” said Myte.

Grand Ruler nodded in agreement and knew the twins would make him and the planet proud, especially as he wished them to join part of Lightning’s unit, feeling the twins would be of great help in increasing the team's power.

With Titan growing stronger, Starfleet would need to train harder and become more powerful than ever, and having more members was a fine improvement. Krysta, however, felt really bad-- letting herself being lured into Titan’s trap leading to Lightning nearly losing his life. “No Krysta.” Lightning said “I know it looks bad, but I’ll be fine. Besides, you’re my friend. The best friend I’ve ever had, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Krysta blushed shyly, and she pecked Lightning’s check. The two friends were happy to be safe and well, and Grand Ruler couldn’t be more proud of them both for realizing how important their friendship meant to one another, and since he had demonstrated what he learned before his eyes, he decided Lightning could skip writing his report that night.

(Promo)

In our next episode, Abra Kadabra reveals that he has fallen on hard times and could be on the verge of losing his profession. Meanwhile, Dementia gets the idea to create a monster out of mirrors, making it seemingly impossible for Lightning and friends to defeat as they only seem to be damaging themselves.

Can they find a way to beat this monster, or will they need a miracle to save the day?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic”

(Next Episode: “Mirror Mirror, on the Brawl”)


	8. Episode 7: Mirror, Mirror, on the Brawl

EPISODE SEVEN

One morning, Lightning and Krysta had gone to Cookie Dough’s restaurant to deliver a shipment of foods and spices Cookie Dough had ordered. Cookie Dough was so happy, that he invited them for a free breakfast to say thanks. It was Flapjack Friday, and Cookie Dough made the best flapjacks there were. Lightning ordered a big stack for himself and Krysta, heavy on the syrup.

Just one bite of those warm fluffy flapjacks and the sweetness of the syrup, Lightning, and Krysta as well as the other customers all felt lighter than air and warm inside. “Gets them every time…” Cookie Dough chuckled softly “How do I do it?”

As everyone ate through breakfast, Abra Kadabra entered the restaurant much to everyone’s astonishment. “Good morning everyone.” he chuckled. A few of the customers asked for his autograph, which he was only too obliged to give. He passed by Lightning and Krysta. “What’s a big-shot like you doing here?” asked Lightning. Abra felt that was a silly question, “Why, because I’m hungry, and even a magician requires his nourishment.”

He found a table opposite Lightning and Krysta’s. It was bare and had not even a tablecloth on it. Cookie Dough informed him that the table hadn’t been set yet. “I can set it up immediately for you.”

“Oh, no need to bother.” said Abra “I think I can take care of that.” He put down his bag and clapped his front hands together. He was about to demonstrate his talents again, and everyone waged with eagerness and awe.

Abra began by showing everyone that his hat was empty, yet he pulled a beautiful red and white table cloth which he spread across the table. He waved his cape over the table making a dish appear. He held out one hand and rolled up his sleeves, and in a swift twist flick of his fingers, eating utensils appeared in his hands. Finally, he made it seem as if he had pulled a napkin from his mouth, and then placing it flat on the table, he lifted it revealing a flower in a thin vase of water.

Everyone applauded, and Abra took a bow. Cookie Dough brought him a serving of flapjacks. “This is on the house juts for that performance.” He said. “Ah, thank you my good sir.” said Abra “As it stands, my money is running dreadfully low, but this should help me to hold onto what I have.”

Lightning and Krysta were just as shocked. “You’re going bankrupt?” asked Krysta. “Regrettably it would seem so,” replied Abra. He explained that he had fallen on hard times since Titan had returned, and he had been having a hard time finding work and places to perform. All the parties he had ever been invited to perform at were always spoiled by an attack on the land, forcing everyone to evacuate, and some shows he had arranged were canceled due to emergency evacuation before he had a chance to begin. He didn’t do a show, so he didn’t get paid. Even at his own performances in the streets, people threw him flowers more than they threw him money, and those who wanted Abra’s autograph, he just didn’t have the heart to ask for money, such was his reputation of being too kind.

“Well, couldn’t you just get another part-time job or something?” asked Lightning.

“Yeah, if you want we could use an extra hand in the kitchen,” added Cookie Dough. “I thank you for the offer and suggestions gentlemen.” Abra said “But I’m afraid it is not so simple. You see, I am a professional performer, and in my family that is a well-honored position. My father, his father, and his father before him were all performers and entertainers. My family history consists of a very long line of performers and artists. I could never truly turn my back on our sacred tradition.”

“So that’s why you became a magician?” asked Krysta. Abra nodded “I was fascinated by the art of illusion and sleight-of-hand, and simple trickery. I adored amusing spectators with my talents and was soon the toast of Unicornicopia. Sadly, with the many threats, the planet now faces, I find myself on the verge of becoming a has-been. Oh, perhaps I should break with tradition and take up your offer until I can find my feet again. After all, one does not live on bread alone.”

Cookie Dough was thankful and promised to give him all the time he needed.

Titan’s minions were all arguing over whose turn it was to launch an attack, while Titan busy attending to his own devices, training and mastering his ever-growing powers for the day when the seal would break and he’d be free to exact revenge.

Ultimately the minions decided to draw straws, and Dementia won. “I’m not only beautiful, but I’m also just lucky.” she teased. The others were not amused. “Whatever your plan is, just make sure it actually works.” snapped Rep-Stallion.

“Hah!” remarked Dementia “At least I won’t screw up this time, unlike the two of you.”

Mysterious simply scoffed, “If memory serves me correctly, I actually succeeded in gathering more energy for Lord Titan than the two of you out together.” Dementia trembled angrily. “I have a plan that’s really going to reflect upon everything.” She hissed as she gazed into her mirror while snickering.

Abra was soon put to work, washing the dishes, only he wasn’t very good at it, and dropped a couple of dishes. “Oh, dear!” he groaned, Lightning and Krysta offered to stay and help. The way Abra worked, you’d think he’d never washed dishes in his life, which was true because Abra usually ate with paper plates and plastic utensils that you threw away or recycled once you were finished with them, that and he was too busy working on his magic acts to really have too much time for simple chores most of the time.

“If only I had spent equal time learning how to do other things, I wouldn’t be in such a mess,” Abra said. “Don’t say that.” said Krysta “You’re a great magician, Abra. I know you’ll find work again.” Cookie Dough and Lightning agreed. “Abra, you’re lucky.” added Lightning “At least you can do all these things. I can’t even perform one simple card trick with or without magic. You amaze me.”

Abra felt flattered, but this still didn’t help him with his money problem. “If only there some way I could really bring my act up. Get better performances. All I’d need is a full house of observers.”

Cookie Dough suddenly had an idea, and Lightning and Krysta happened upon the same thought, but they decided to save it for a surprise for Abra and everyone else in the restaurant.

As the day continued, Abra was starting to get the hang of washing dishes. He didn’t even mind that he had dishpan hands. He even amazed the staff with some of his magic tricks to store the dishes and utensils away. They were all very impressed. Abra took a bow and said to Lightning and Krysta, “I’m starting to like it here. Maybe I should work here more often.”

Lightning and Krysta just giggled at one another cheekily, both of them could hardly wait to surprise him.

Suddenly, everyone in the place began to scream. Lightning and Krysta immediately ran outside the restaurant. “…Dementia!” snarled Lightning.

The alarms sounded and everyone began to run inside before the force fields were activated. Poor Cookie Dough though, his restaurant was a mess. He took off his chef hat, “When did I start losing control in my joint?” he cried.

Lightning and Krysta searched around the empty square just as the shields came up, and then they spotted Dementia standing in at the other end of the square. “My, but it’s a lovely day for a battle.” she mocked “Only this time you’ll lose.”

Lightning and Krysta were already annoyed. “We’re tired of these games, Dementia.” snapped Lightning “Why don’t you do us all a favor and go back to Titan, and stay there?!”

Dementia simply laughed, “I think I’ll stay around here for a while, and with a little company as well.” she said as she held out her mirror. “What are you up to?” Krysta demanded to know, and she got her answer when Dementia sprinkled the magic dust all over her mirror transforming it into a monster with mirrors for arms, mirrors for legs, even two large mirrors for its body and its head. “Behold, the Re-Reflector!” She was pleased with her new monster, mostly but the fact that she could see herself from so many different angles, but that wasn’t the best part. “Go get them.”

The monster obeyed and began to move forward.

“Starfleet Magic!” Once transformed, Lightning quickly and dashed into battle. “Let’s see what this thing can do.” He charged straight for the center mirror, which was the monster’s body, and rammed into it, only get horribly knocked back. “…OOF!” Lightning felt is he had just been hit by another cart. “What was that?” he wondered aloud. Krysta was confused too.

Dementia sniggered softly, and Lightning got up to try attacking again. He aimed a high-jump kick at the monster, but the second he made contact he felt some force boot him back hard, sending him rolling along the ground. Krysta saw the whole thing and began to wonder what was going on. The monster hadn’t even raised an arm yet Lightning had definitely been attacked by something, and she also noticed Dementia was by herself with glee. “Wait a minute!” Krysta said and she flew in closer to check out the monster as it continued to stomp its way forward.

Krysta flew at the monster’s face until she was just inches away from the glass that was reflecting her. She then reached out with her hand to touch the glass, but strangely, it felt as if she was touching her own hand. “What the…?” Then, she tried something drastic, and gently slapped her reflection in the cheek, only to feel the actual slap herself. Dementia couldn’t help but laugh hard.

“Haven’t you figured out yet?” Dementia laughed. “It’s called the Re-Reflector for a reason. Any attacks you make on it, it’ll just reflect them right back at you.”

Lightning grunted angrily “That’s just great. So, how do we beat it?”

“You don’t-- it beats you.” hissed Dementia “Let us demonstrate its other unique ability.” At her command, Re-Reflector raised its mirror arms, up, up, and began to reflect the sunlight. This caused powerful scorching beams to fire at Lightning and Krysta. “Watch out…!” cried Lighting as they evaded the beams. Lightning’s tail caught little graze “WHOA! Careful, it’ll fry you to a crisp!” he shouted.

Dementia was overjoyed and really believed her victory was assured. “Why not make it easy and surrender?” she said “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“Never!” shouted Lightning.

“We’ll never give in,” added Krysta.

“Ugh! Fine! We’ll do it the hard way.” groaned Dementia, and she ordered her monster to capture them both. Lightning and Krysta didn’t know what to do. They couldn’t even try to attack the monster while it could reflect everything. Lightning didn’t even dare use the Rainbow Rod, or the attack would bounce back at him too. At the moment he and Krysta continued to dodge the sun-beams.

While the many civilians all huddled tightly in Cookie Dough’s restaurant helplessly watched the battle from the windows. Abra was especially worried for Lightning and could see he was in desperate need of help. As he observed the fight and how Re-Reflector was able to reflect things, he began to realize the monster had one fatal weakness. He quickly grabbed his magician’s gear and headed for the back door. “Hey, Abra what are you doing?” shouted Cookie Dough “Come back in here!” but Abra had already left the restaurant and passed right through the force-field--they stopped things from coming in, but not going out-- unharmed, and unable to ever get back inside, he dashed straight for the battle area on the other side of the building.

Re-Reflector shot another sunbeam Lightning and Krysta was barely able to dodge and the resulting explosion in the street knocked them both to the ground. Dementia couldn’t get enough of this “Face it, twerps you’re finished!”

“Not so fast!” shouted a voice.

Everyone, even the monster looked to see Abra standing in the middle of the street, his cape fluttering in the breeze and the serious look on his face. “Abra, what are you doing here?!” shouted Lightning. “Get out of here while you can!” added Krysta. Dementia actually agreed with them “Indeed you would be wise to leave.” she snapped “I have no use for you. It’s Lightning that I want. Leave here now before I order my monster to destroy you as well!”

Abra wouldn’t run, and he gazed at Dementia snarling “You and your creature have interfered long enough. You have no right to treat my friends so cruelly.”

Dementia’s features hardened “So, that’s how you want it? Fine, get him Re-Reflector!”

Abra just stood where he was as the monster fired two large sunbeams. Lightning and Krysta hollered for Abra to get out of the way, but he still didn’t move as the beams seemed to hit him causing a huge explosion. Dementia laughed hard in triumph, but when the smoke had cleared, Abra was still standing there, with his arms folded.

Lightning and Krysta were confused too, and Dementia was baffled and outraged. Abra’s lips curled into a smirk. “Remember the first rule of magic: Things are not always what they seem.” And with that, he clapped his hands and faded away into thin air-- it was just an illusion.

He then repapered standing near a lamppost, and another Abra appeared sitting on a bench. A third one stood by a post-box and a fourth popped out from a manhole in the street.

Dementia could hardly believe this and kept gazing back and forth between the Abras, while each of them taunted her.

“Is that all you can do is stare?”

“You’ll have to attack eventually.”

“Keep in mind, only one of us is the real Abra.”

“Choose wisely.”

Dementia growled fiercely. “These tricks are starting to bore me; WARP BLASTER!” She used her powers to warp the energy around her into small projectiles and fired at each of the Abras, and her monster fired its sunbeams to help her, but it turned out all four of the Abras were illusions as well. “Now I’m mad!” shouted Dementia, but then she saw the real Abra walked out from the smoke, completely unharmed. Dementia saw him “Ha, Gotcha; WARP WAVE!” Using her magic, she bound him in a seemingly tight bind.

“Abra!” cried Lightning.

“He’s trapped!”

But Abra only smirked, much to Dementia’s shock. “Very amateurish.” He said and then stamped his foot, and like magic, he magically switched the spell, so he was free and Dementia was being held up by her own spell. “What, how did you?!”

“Old escape tricks. There isn’t one yet I haven’t failed to conquer.”

The monster marched right up to him, and already laid its two huge mirror arms to the sides of Abra ready to close in and squash him! “Oh, I can’t look!” cried Krysta as she hid under Lightning’s wing, but Lightning began to wonder what Abra was up to. He then watched as the monster smashed its arms together, but Abra vanished at the last second in a cloud of smoke and caused the monster to smash its arms, shattering the glass. The monster's arms were badly damaged, because once again.

Dementia screamed in outrage and shock as she broke free from bondage. “This can’t be!”

“Did you see that?” cried Krysta.

“Of course…!” Lightning said, “The monster reflects every attack that comes at it, so Abra got it to attack its own self!”

Abra, unseen, called out to Lightning “This is your chance! Attack it now!”

Lightning and Krysta agreed and jumped at the shattered monster. Lightning kicked the monster hard, and Krysta threw several large rocks at it. Without its mirrors intact, the monster couldn’t defend itself anymore. Now that it was more than weak enough, “Do it, Lightning!” shouted Krysta. Lightning nodded and got out the Rainbow Rod. “Hope no one’s superstitious. That’s a pretty big mirror I’m about to break.”

“No! You can’t!” shouted Dementia, but Lightning was already charging the rod up.

“Powers of the rainbow, heed my call  
I summon you now to make evil fall  
Let goodness and justice triumph in might  
I summon now… the rainbow’s light!

…SPECTRUM STREAM!”

The monster got hit, fell over, and exploded. Dementia didn’t know what she was feeling; a mix of anger, shock, confusion, disbelief. “No, what went wrong?!” she thundered. She angrily gazed at Lightning who was now posing the rod at her. “Now it’s your turn!” but before he could charge up the power…

“I’ll get you yet for this! Just you wait!” Dementia growled, and she disappeared. Lightning growled that he missed his chance to get her, but at least the city was saved; except for all the collateral damages in the street, but they would be easily fixed.

Abra appeared alongside them as if from nowhere and was applauding for them both. “Truly a magnificent performance.” He complimented.

“How did you do all that?” Krysta asked.

Abra only chuckled, “My dear Krysta, a good magician never reveals his secrets.”

Krysta and Lightning merely sighed. “You know, he’d make a fine fighter with those skills.”

Abra felt flattered, but he wouldn’t dream of taking a job with Starfleet, especially for the events that were to occur that very night…!

Abra was given his surprise, and so was the rest of the town…

Cookie Dough’s restaurant was already popular, and Abra was given a place for a permanent gig where he could perform shows while everyone was treated to a lovely dinner. The business was more than doubled, and both Arba and Cookie agreed to split the profits fairly.

Abra was quite a hit and the crowds just admired his talent. So did Lightning and Krysta, who was sadly forced to watch from the kitchen as they scrubbed extra dishes. “This part of the show I’m not really enjoying.” Lightning groaned. Krysta agreed, and she was only drying dishes. “Well, at least we helped Abra out. Look how happy he is.”

They watched the show go on through the kitchen doors behind them, and Lightning agreed that Abra was doing great. They also still were pretty curious at how he performed his tricks but figured it best not to after all.

That night, before going to bed, Lightning wrote his report…

“Abra may be a civilian, and though he disobeyed orders by leaving the comparative safety of the shelters, he proved to be quite helpful in the battle today despite not having any special training in the art of combat, but just relying on his own skills and talent. It’s no surprise that the art of magic is indeed like a box full of tricks-- hard to understand and difficult to master.

This also brings me back to my own status, and how even though I have no real magic of my own, I too have special skills on my own that help me and others whenever danger threatens our world. I feel that if others can appreciate others for their own talents and skills, and realize they are capable of doing so much more than they at first think… perhaps there will be more universal peace…

…that is, if we ever get past all the evil that threatens us still.”

He signed his name, then sent the report through the magic mailbox slot which would send it all the way to Grand Ruler’s floating palace in the sky.

After that, he hopped into bed, and turned out the lights, and dreamt of all the adventures he would have another day.

(Promo)

In our next episode, as the night falls and the ponies all drift off to sleep, this gives Mysterious the idea to plague them all with terrible nightmares, which curse the ponies into being afraid and losing their self-confidence, weakening their powers immensely. With their confidence struck, Mysterious summons a new monster made of flames to attack the already frightened lot.

Can the ponies overcome their fears? Will Mysterious’ plan be their ultimate undoing?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “Nighty Nightmare”)


	9. Episode 8: Nighty Nightmares

EPISODE EIGHT

Mysterious had come before Titan with a super idea to help gather more energy for Titan, as well as severely weaken Starfleet’s chances of interfering. “Explain yourself, Mysterious.” Titan hissed.

Mysterious bowed and explained, “You are aware by this time, most of the alicorns are all heading home to sleep until morning, and that is where I shall strike them.”

Rep-Stallion was confused and asked, “You’re going to go after them while they’re sleeping?” Mysterious nodded. “Correct. I shall strike where they cannot be protected-- in their dreams!”

He showed them all how he had been practicing and planned to cast a spell over Unicornicopia so all the alicorns would have horrifying nightmares, unlike any others. These nightmares, once dreamt would place them in a state of unspeakable fear so great it would break their self-confidence “With their self-confidence impaired, Starfleet will be powerless and too frightened to do a thing about it.”

“I gotta admit, that is kind of impressive,” said Dementia.

“Yeah, wish I thought of It,” added Rep-Stallion.

Titan liked the sound of this and gave Mysterious his approval. Then he cast an image of Unicornicopia as night was beginning to fall, and the ponies were already leaving for home. “Pleasant dreams, ponies.” he teased silently.

The Grand Ruler was already out and making the sunset bringing forth the dark of the night. The towns and villages were starting to quiet down, and the daytime Starfleet officers were heading home as the night patrols came out for their shift of duty. The only real signs of life in most places were lighted windows in houses, but one by one they went out as ponies went to sleep.

Buddy Rose had just finished his work and closed up the community garden. He stretched and yawned and said, “Gee, I’m certainly going to sleep well tonight, I’m bushed.”

“I think so too.” added Artie as he passed by with his case of art-supplies “When you’re in the art business you lose track of time and rest.”

Rhymey came along after he had just locked up his Café for the night. He looked ready for bed already and let out a big yawn.

“Oh, it sure has been a busy day,  
It’s time to sleep my weariness away.”

Starla helped Inquerius close up the library for the night. “Did you see Lightning leave?” Inqueruis asked. Starla shook her head, but then she looked up. “There he is, up on the roof.”

Everyone looked up at Lightning as he gazed up at the stars as he sang a small song…

That’s when he leaped down from the roof, landing in the streets, and his friends began to dance with him in the streets as the music kept going. They danced around the lampposts, over the small fence-railings, and even did little flying dance moves. They kept on dancing all through Rainbow City, and across a few of the villages, and one-by-one each of the friends broke away from the group to head for their respective homes but waved goodnight to the gang.

Finally, Lightning and Krysta headed back home to their house in White Village, and upon arriving Lightning wrapped up his song…

He and Krysta smiled at each other but then both let out a yawn. Krysta pecked Lightning on the cheek before flying into her little house in the wall. “Goodnight Lightning.”

“Sleep tight, Krysta.” responded Lightning as he hopped into bed. He had had a long hard day of helping out his friends and the citizens of Rainbow City and earned a good night’s rest.

Soon, all over the kingdom, everyone was fast asleep. Some were even snoring. The only exceptions were the night guards patrolling the streets and manning the lookout post. However, not one of them had spotted Mysterious nearby.

At night, in the dark, he could blend in with the darkness and shadows to slink around without being seen easily and there wasn’t much light out to harm him. He made his way to a small cave in Yellow Hills, where Rhymey lived, and thought it perfect place to begin his little scheme.

“It is time.” he hissed, and he began to cast his new spell onto a small stone-pillar in the center of the cave. His evil magic radiated from the pillar actually spreading out through the cave entrance and spreading its way across the planet. The night guards were still on patrol when suddenly their visors detected strong levels of magic in the air. They didn’t know what it was, but could tell it wasn’t natural, and decided to alert the Grand Ruler and investigate immediately

While Mysterious stood in the cave snickering wickedly. “Let the nightmares commence!”

Buddy Rose was starting to toss and turn in his sleep and moaning softly, as he began to dream about heading to his garden, one day, to realize, all his beautiful plants were dead. He tried and tried his best to revive them, but this only made the spiritual forces of his plants return as angry, nasty monsters, with sharp teeth and thorns, seeking to eat him, alive.

…

Starla dreamt that the stars were falling from the sky like a meteor shower, crushing and destroying anything they slammed on. Even the library and the observatory were hit and burst into flames. Starla even found herself being surrounded by a ring of stars that fell from the skies and burst into flames that began to close in on her.

Rhymey dreamed that while he was reciting a poem about monsters and horrors-- as he read the words he wrote the monsters and horrors he described actually came to life and gave chase.

“Mercy me…!  
I believe I should FLEE…!”

Even Krysta was having a nightmare…

She dreamt that she had found other fairies just like her and they invited her into their spring for a swim, but as soon as Krysta leaped off the edge, the beautiful paradise turned into an infernal nightmare, with flaming monsters, molten lava, and demons that caught her.

More ponies were tossing and turning in their sleep as their nightmares grew worse, and as their nightmares continued to haunt their minds the energy emitted from their fearful emotions seemed to sail along with the air as forms of magic and traveled to Mysterious in his hideout as he harnessed it all in a magic ball which he sent to Titan to make him stronger. He just couldn’t stop laughing to himself, but what he was really anxious for was about to happen. “Any moment now…” he hissed softly.

Easily, Lightning was having one of the worst dreams.

He dreamt that he was brought before the Grand Ruler and he did not look a bit pleased for reasons unknown. “Lightning Dawn it has become clear to me that I can no longer trust you, or instruct you as my apprentice. I have no choice but to banish you to the Dark Planet and out of my sight and this planet FOREVER…!”

In a quick snap Lightning and Krysta both woke up with a bloodcurdling gasp, all their friends work up in exactly the same way, as did others all over the planet; some were even screaming, some fell out of bed, and little children were crying and weeping in fear.

Mysterious could sense the fear in the very air as he absorbed the last amount of the energy. “Excellent, my plan has worked perfectly. Oh, what I would give to see the expressions on their fearful faces now.”

Lightning and Krysta were quivering madly, fraught with so much fear, but they couldn’t understand why. They had had nightmares before, but they never felt as shaky as they were now.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, causing them both to jump. “It’s okay, it’s just the door.” stuttered Krysta. Lightning answered the door, and he was relieved to see it was Starla and Buddy Rose, but they, too, looked just as freaked out as Lightning and Krysta.

Starla explained about her nightmare, and that she was too scared to even look at the stars through her telescope. Buddy Rose was almost too scared of all the plants and flowers in his home garden, and on their way over, she also heard several ponies screaming from their bedrooms, and could hear the cries of many frightened children.

Stuttering, Buddy Rose asked, “D-D-Do you think maybe… this isn’t natural, like someone’s… making us feel this way?”

“I don’t think I want to find out.” cried Starla. Lightning and Krysta felt the same, but they all knew this was ridiculous; the way they were acting; scared of their own shadows.

Suddenly, a magical letter shot through the open window, landing on Lightning’s bed. The suddenness of its appearance made them all jump and yelp. Lightning recognized the seal on the rolled-up paper. “I… It’s from the Grand Ruler.” he whimpered, but he didn’t seem too eager to look at it fearing it was bad news. “You may as well open it and get it over with now.” cried Buddy. “Y… Y… You can do it.” added Starla.

Lightning swallowed hard and nervously unrolled the letter.

Lightning…

Do not be alarmed, I am well aware of the nightmares you and your friends have experienced. The entire planet is suffering from this, and I can assure you this is not natural.

Only recently before I sent you this letter, I was informed by the night patrols that strange magic had been detected roaming about. This spell causes anyone who is sleeping to dream up terrible nightmares, and then they awaken cursed with near-uncontrollable fear and anxiety.

As you read this, I am currently going around the planet trying to dispel the magic with my own to stop it from spreading and spare others from suffering, but you and your friends must find out the source of the spell and destroy it.

Do not let your fears hold you back. Without your self-confidence, your powers will be severely weakened, and you will not be able to transform into your battle-gear. Just be strong, and stand up to your fears. You can break the spell and help us save the kingdom from a nasty night’s sleep. I have faith in you and the others Lightning.

Your caring master: The Grand Ruler.

PS: At this moment as I write this, the guards have informed me the source of the magic seems to be emitting from somewhere in Yellow Hills!

“W- W-We have to go out there.” Lightning said nervously “It’s the only way.”

“No way, count me out!” cried Starla.

“I’ll second that,” added Buddy Rose.

Krysta even slipped back inside her house and hid under her bed. “Why can’t we just use magic to get through this?” she groaned, but she pretty much knew this was something magic couldn’t fix, and just as the letter had said without their self-confidence, their powers were weak and would be useless. In their conditions, they were likely to be sitting ducks if they went out there.

Lightning soon began to feel he was acting rather silly-- his mentor had faith in him, why else would he charge him with such a task. He was a member of Starfleet; a warrior! He swore to help defend the world from evil and here he was cowering over one simple dream? “I’m going to try at least. I’ll go alone if I have to,” he said with pride, and though he was still feeling scared, he leaped out the window and flew off into the night. Starla felt more nervous than ever. So did Krysta, but they both just couldn’t let Lightning do this alone and they flew off after him. Buddy Rose was still not too keen on going, but he felt even more scared being left all alone. “Wait for me!” he called as he chased after them.

Soon they arrived at Rhymey’s house in Yellow Hills, but it took some time for him to answer the door after they knocked. The door creaked opened and poor, frightened Rhymey peeked through whimpering…

“Is somebody out there?  
Please don’t give me another scare!”

The others convinced him that everything would be okay, at least they hoped.

Yellow Hills was a small village; quiet and peaceful, the hills were small and not very steep. However, the team could already see small magical waves emitting from one of the hills, and they nervously approached the area finding the entrance to a small cave. “I… I don’t see anything in there.” stuttered Buddy Rose.

“But I see you!” hissed a voice from inside the cave loudly making the gang jump.

“That voice!” cried Lightning, and they all saw Mysterious step out from the cave laughing wickedly and he teased “You all seem a bit shaken. Having bad dreams?”

“So, you’re behind this! You gave us those nightmares!” growled Starla.

Mysterious sniggered and nodded his head, “And it looks as if my little plan has succeeded. Look at you; you’re all trembling with fear. It shows in your eyes. I think now’s the perfect time to introduce you to my newest sidekick.” He clapped his hands and a large flare of fire erupted from the cave frightening the gang as a huge fiery coated monster emerged. Mysterious called this monster, Hothead, and made it from the flares of a torch he had in the cave with him.

Firelight didn’t seem to harm him that much as it was weak and dim, the sight of such a beast made Krysta scream and hide under Lightning’s wing. “Oh, my, Oh!” she whimpered. That was the exact same type of monster that attacked her in her dream, a large monster with burning flames all over its body. “G…G…Get it away! Keep it away from me!”

“Me too!” cried Starla as she backed away, while Buddy and Lightning whimpered and shook with fear. Mysterious was overcome with the joy of seeing the ponies so scared. “This is better than I had visualized. Prepare to be destroyed!” He was about to order Hothead to attack when suddenly, they both got bombarded by small explosions and magical blasts.

They turned around and saw Artie, in his battle-gear. He fired more magical blasts from his horn, and launched his Paint Bomb attack causing more explosions knocking Mysterious off his feet “It can’t be!” he cried.

“Time to put your plans to bed, Mysterious!” snarled Artie.

The others were glad to see him but were just as surprised to see him geared up and not afraid. Artie explained to them “The spell only affects those who sleep, but I was tossing and turning still thinking about my paintings. I never went to sleep so I had no nightmare.”

Mysterious growled as he got up realizing his error. “You may have avoided my spell, but let’s see you avoid me!”

“Bring it on!” snarled Artie, and the two of them began to brawl, but Mysterious, being in the dark of the night, had the upper-hand. Artie’s physical attacks went right through him. He tried to zap him with more magic, but Mysterious was now able to avoid them by slinking around along the shadows. “You’re beginning to look cold. Perhaps my monster will warm you up a bit.”

Hothead growled fiercely and made his way towards Artie. “…PAINT BOMB!” Artie tried his very best, but his explosive attacks didn’t seem to work too well on a fire creature. “Guys, I could use a hand here!” he called to the others.

The others knew he needed help, but their fears held them back badly. Hothead then launched huge fireballs at Artie, hitting him hard and sent him rolling along the ground. “Guys!” he cried out.

“Artie… we can’t…!” cried Lightning. Mysterious fired magical pulses near the gang to freak them out worse. Sparks and small explosions flew everywhere. Starla screamed, and the others backed away.

“Ha, too bad fraidy-cats. You’re finished along with your friend.” Mysterious mocked and he prepared to fire a finishing blast to finish them all off. “No!” cried Artie. He tried to rush over and help them but got fired at by Hothead.

The others trembled in fear as Mysterious came closer and ready to fire. Lightning felt this was the end, but suddenly he and the others remembered what the Grand Ruler had said; he just had to face his fears. “Come on guys, we can do this!”

The others nervously nodded and concentrated hard trying to stand up to their fears.

“Say goodbye!” growled Mysterious as he fired his blast, but the others quickly dodged causing him to miss “What?!” he snarled, and both Starla and Buddy Rose blasted at him with magic blasts.

“It’s over, Mysterious!” snarled Lightning “We’ve broken your fright spell.”

Mysterious couldn’t believe it! “It matters not; I got what I came for anyway. I’ll leave you at the mercy of my monster!” and he vanished.

“Guys!” shouted Artie “Glad you’re better, but I could use some serious help!”

“Hang on Artie!” hollered Lightning. “Let’s go, guys!” The others agreed and transformed. “…STARFLEET MAGIC!!”

Artie leaped over to join the group and they all stared the monster down. Hothead flared up wildly and angrily ready for a big burn.

Just looking at him already told the ponies that their normal attacks wouldn’t work on the fire, and physical attacks were No-No too. “Try your weapons!” shouted Lightning.

“STAR BOW”

“VINE WHIP”

“SUPER STAFF”

“WARD SWORD”

With their weapons drawn, they all charged, attacked the beast hard, but its flams were still burning bright making it difficult to approach him, and Hothead hit them all with hot punches knocking them all away.

“Whoa! That really burns!” cried Buddy Rose.

“The flames are too much.  
He’s too hot to touch!” added Rhymey.

“There’s got to be some way to cool this beast down!” said Krysta. Hearing this made Lightning realize “Cool it down, of course!” and he saw a fire hydrant nearby. “Guys, lead him this way!”

The others didn’t know what he was up to, but obeyed their leader’s orders and lead Hothead towards the hydrant, and began to catch on to Lightning’s plan. Lightning then spit into his hands and rubbed them together, and pulled and tugged hard on the hydrant, yanking it clear off the ground spraying a huge burst of water in a perfect angle onto the monster. Hothead roared loudly as it felt itself growing weaker every second, and soon all its flames had gone out and it could hardly even stand upright. “Get him!” shouted Lightning, and all his friends jumped in merceliely attacking the monster, weakening him further. Then Lightning saw his chance and got out the Rainbow Rod. He charged it up and recited the chant.

“SPECTRUM STREAM”

The monster was struck and blew it up in a ball of fire. The others cheered for joy over their victory.

“Well done everyone.” said a voice from atop the hill. The gang looked and saw someone standing off in the distance. “Grand Ruler!” cried Lightning. His master nodded as he stood proudly on the hill with his cape fluttering in the soft breeze. “Because you all believed you could win and faced your fears, you overpowered Mysterious’ magic.”

He was also happy to announce that after Mysterious had left, his nightmare spell on the planet was weakened enough for him to dispel it.

“That is good to know,  
But Titan has still gained power so.”

“Yes, I’m afraid he has,” said Grand Ruler. “Take great care of yourselves, for this battle with Titan and his forces will continue, and now will only get much more difficult, but know that I have faith in all of you, especially you, Lightning.”

The gang bowed to the Grand Ruler, and Lightning asked his mentor, “When will I learn the true secret of my real magic? Haven’t I come far enough?”

Grand Ruler chuckled, “You have done wonderfully Lightning, but you still have a long way to go yet. One day all will be clear to you, but for now, just stick with your basic training.

I must go now. I still have much to do before the planet can sleep tightly again. Goodnight.”

The gang quickly replaced the fire-hydrant Lightning broke, and then decided it was best to head home to bed. Lightning felt disappointed that even after all this he still didn’t know what his master was trying to teach him about magic, but at least when he and the others went home and back to bed, they all had nicer, more pleasant dreams.

Lightning didn’t even have to write a report, for he again learned something and demonstrated it before his master’s eyes. So, he simply snuggled comfortably under the covers and dreamt of all the adventures he would have another day.

(Promo)

In our next episode, Professor Brain develops an aerial balloon and invites Lightning and Krysta for a ride, but Rep-Stallion, seeking to prove his worth to Titan, arrives to cause trouble by using the balloon to his own advantage.

How can Lightning and his friends overcome this new threat?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “Up, Up and In a Balloon”)


	10. Episode 9: Up, Up and a Balloon

EPISODE NINE

Titan was growing stronger thanks to vast amounts of energies that his minions had gathered for him and believed he was nearly ready to ultimately break the seal and escape! He could hardly wait to escape from this prison. He removed his hood and gazed at his reflection in the darkness where only he could see.

He reached up, gently caressing his face with his fingertips, and he growled deeply “I will never forgive this world for all it has done to me!” He replaced his hood and sat down on his throne. “Once I am free from this prison, I will finally be able to exact my revenge, and then… there will be none to stand in my way. The dimensional universe will be mine to control!” He laughed sinisterly which echoed all through the castle.

Meanwhile, Rep-Stallion was beginning to feel upset that he hadn’t had a turn for a while yet to gather energy or create a monster. “I don’t get it, what’s he holding me back for?” he asked miserably.

“Hmm, let’s see…” said Dementia “Is it because you’re not very smart, or the fact that you’ve collected the least amount of energy than me and Mysterious, or maybe the fact that Starfleet kicks you around so easily it’s laughable?”

All those insults and mockery, Rep-Stallion fired a near-miss at Dementia, breaking one of her mirrors. “Hey!” she growled. “So that’s all you think of me? Well, I’ll show you!” He began to head off. “Where do you think you’re going?” asked Dementia.

“I’m going to destroy those pesky alicorns right now, and I’m not coming back until I do.”

“Rep-Stallion…” snarled Mysterious “We have been told to remain on standby from Titan. He will not be pleased with your insubordination!”

Rep-Stallion still didn’t care and believed he would please Titan by serving him a dish of raw and dead alicorns on a silver platter by the day's end, and he had just the idea for a monster to guarantee him such a victory.

It was another happy day in Unicornicopia and everyone was up and about, some were at work, some of the children were playing in the parks and playgrounds. It certainly was a nice day, and that worried Krysta a lot. “This is usually the time when Titan or one of his goons comes after us again.”

“Well if they do, they’ll find we’ll be more ready for them than ever,” said Lightning.

It had already become quite clear to everyone, even the civilians that Titan’s escape was inevitable. The Grand Ruler was still using all his might to keep the seal intact but ultimately warned Starfleet to be prepared for anything. They would not allow Titan to beat them as easily as he had done once before, but for now, simple life continued, and Lightning and Krysta had job to do.

Cookie Dough’s restaurant had takeout meal deliveries, and he asked Lightning to deliver a specially packed lunch to Brain’s place in Greenland. “He’s been working another of his secret projects and says he hasn’t got time to come here and get it himself, and all my other delivery-Men are out already.”

Soon Krysta and Lightning made it to Greenland, which lived up to its name as it consisted of lush green fields that stretched as far as the eye could see laden with pine-trees small green shrubs, bushes, and hedges. The houses were all white dome-shaped, with a light green touch of paint on the woodworks.

They remembered Professor Brain’s laboratory home from their last visit, and upon their arrival, they could see him outside with his special project just completed. “A big balloon…?” Krysta said almost in a slight of dismay. “That’s what he’s been working on?”

“I don’t believe it myself.” said Lightning

The Professor was standing in the basket of the balloon and was truly proud of his work “Ah, satisfactory, most satisfactory.” He saw Lightning and Krysta and was glad someone finally showed up to see his work. “Tell me do you like it?” he asked. Lightning and Krysta gazed at one another. “Yeah… we do…” Lightning said “But why would you spend all this time making a balloon, especially seeing as we can already fly ourselves, not to mention at fantastic speeds.”

“But, my dear fellow, I am not suggesting it can compete with what you said, but for the sheer sensation of flying, there is nothing to compare with than a gas-filled balloon.” He reached down and put on his old pilot goggles. “Come along you two, and join me for a most exciting experience.” Krysta and Lightning decided to go along, and as soon as they climbed aboard Brain unfastened the lines holding the balloon down, “Right, away we go.” and the balloon slowly began to rise into the air.

The balloon soared over Greenland, and across Rainbow City, and then back because Brain didn’t intend to fly too far for his first test, but Krysta and Lightning were impressed. “This is relaxing. I’m kind of surprised.” said Krysta “And the breeze feels just wonderful.” added Lightning.

“Did I not tell you so?” Brain chuckled

They landed safely near Brain’s home, fastened the balloon down again, and hopped out. “Well Professor that sure was fun,” said Lightning.

Brain agreed “And I haven’t even told you the most exciting feature, the balloon is made of specially coated fabric making it difficult to puncture so there is little chance of a leak being sprung.”

“Really? That’s all I need to know.” snapped a voice. The others turned around and saw Rep-Stallion standing in their presence. “Nice balloon. Mind if I borrow it?”

“I say, you leave my invention alone you horrible creature!” growled Brain, but of course Rep-Stallion leaped over to the balloon to take it anyway. “Thanks a lot, I appreciate it. Now get ready for a monster like no other.” he sneered as he threw the magic dust over the balloon, transforming into a huge monster called Big-Blow! Its shape was rather odd. The basket was its head, the ropes and latches were all connected to serve as the arms and legs, and the big balloon itself served as the body; a very obese and blubbery body.

Lightning was not impressed, so he decided to transform. “Starfleet Magic!” He used his visor to scan the monster and was surprised to see its attack power and speed were extremely low, and its defenses weren’t much to be a threat either. “This should be easy, maybe even the easiest fight I’ll ever have.”

“Let’s go.” snapped Krysta.

“Wait!” cried Brain, but they had already charged for Big-Blow.

Rep-Stallion hopped on the head of his monster and laughed at their feeble attempts. “Show them what you got!” He said and with a swift wave of his scythe, “Now!” and the monster drew in a huge breath and unleashed a powerful gust of strong air, sending Lightning and Krysta sailing backward hard and crashing headfirst into a tree.

Krysta and Brain dashed over to them. Both Lightning and Krysta had stars floating around their dizzy heads. They weren’t badly hurt but found it hard to focus. “Wow! That thing’s got a lot of air in it.” groaned Lightning.

Krysta shook herself to her senses. “What a blowhard!”

Rep-Stallion laughed. “Nice job, now seize them!”

The monster began to stomp its way towards the gang and drew in another huge long breath creating a massive strong pull like a wind-tunnel. Lightning felt himself being lifted off of the ground by the strong winds. He quickly grabbed the tree and held it tight. Krysta held onto Lightning’s mane and Brain grabbed Lightning’s tail, which hurt him because of the pulling force, “…AAAAH! OOOWWW! That hurts!”

“Oh, my goodness!” cried Brain.

“I can’t hold on much longer!” added Krysta

Poor Lightning was a little preoccupied with the pull of the air and the agonizing pain from Brain pulling on his tail and Krysta holding his mane. The pull of the wind only got stronger as the monster treaded closer! “They can’t hold against the pull forever.” grumbled Rep-Stallion, but his patience was wearing thin and he raised his scythe, “This ought to loosen their grip-- SCYTHE SLASH WAVE!” With a wave of his scythe, he fired small blasts of waving-energy at the tree, hoping to hit Lightning so he’d let go. “AH! WHOA!” but his grip still held! He just couldn’t let go!

“I’m losing my grip!” cried Krysta.

“Just hang on!” shouted Lightning.

“I hate to admit this, but I believe I am slipping.” cried Brain.

Rep-Stallion fired another blast, and the force nearly hit Lightning and created small sparks. He managed to hang on, but the others finally lost their grip and were pulled away in the winds. “PROFESSOR...!! KRYSTA!!” Lightning screamed.

“…LIGHTNING!” Krysta screamed as she and Brain disappeared into the monster’s huge mouth, causing the wind to pull to stop, and the monster took a big gulp and swallowed hard. Lightning felt this heart ripping in half. “He… He ate them!” he cried as tears of anger and sadness formed in his eyes.

“Well…” Rep-Stallion said as he scratched his head “Not quite was I was aiming for, but it will do just as nicely for a start.” He also loved the very sight of Lightning on the verge of tears. “Relax!” he assured him “Your friends are perfectly safe, for the moment; inside the interior balloon of Big Blowout, but every second they stay in there their energies will be drained and sent to Titan, and soon you’ll be joining them.”

Lightning was really stuck now. He couldn’t even try to attack the monster while his friends were trapped inside! “What am I going to do?” he growled in frustration.

It was dark and pretty windy inside the huge balloon, but Krysta used her fairy magic to make her body glow to make it brighter, and Brain has special miniature lights in his glasses. “You okay Professor?” Krysta asked. “I am just fine, Krysta.” Brain said, “But I fear we are in deep trouble. We must try and escape from here. Who knows what is happening to Lightning out there?”

That’s when they felt the monster sucking in more air which shook them all about inside.

Lightning was still hanging onto the tree, not willing to surrender. His friends were counting on him, but he still didn’t dare fight back. “Just give it up!” snarled Rep-Stallion “You have no choice. Your friends’ lives are at stake!”

Lightning growled and groaned in an attempt to hang on tight.

Inside, Brain and Krysta were blown around hard and were lying flat against the walls so they wouldn’t jerk around so much. “There’s too much air!” cried Krysta “This balloon is really driving me crazy!”

But her words made Brain realize, “Air… Balloon…! By word, that’s it!”

He explained to Krysta that there only one hope of them getting out and that was to pop a hole in the balloon from the inside where they were. “But how…?” asked Krysta “You said it was impossible to penetrate the fabric.”

“No! I said there is little chance, meaning that there is a possibility.” replied Brain and he reached behind him, “Luckily… I always keep my trusty miniature-drill for such emergencies.” and he started drilling.

Lightning didn’t know how much longer he could last like this, or how much longer his friends would be safe if they even were safe. “I’ll never give into you, Rep-Stallion, NEVER!” Rep-Stallion growled and began to fire more blasts at him trying to force him to let go. Some of the blasts even hit him and they hurt! “ARGH…! AH…! DON’T LET GO!” he kept shouting.

Rep-Stallion couldn’t believe the determination Lightning was exhibiting, but he was growing angry. “I’ll get you yet!” he thundered as he fired more shots.

Krysta could swear she could hear Lightning suffering from outside. “Time’s running out, Brain…! Hurry!” she screamed.

“All right…!” Brain called “I think I’m… nearly… through, but this… fabric is stronger… than I thought!”

This was it! The monster was still sucking in the air, and Rep-Stallion had lost all patience. “Be prepared!” he thundered as he readied himself for one final, really big shot… when suddenly the monster began to vibrate violently. “Hey! Hey! What’s going on?! HEY!” POW!! A huge hole popped right through the monster’s body for sucking in so much air, and Brain’s drill finally breaking through. The monster took over blowing around as the air escape knocking Rep-Stallion off and down to the ground hard. Krysta and Brain were set free, but they didn’t exactly have a smooth landing.

“Ouch…!”

“Oh…! I say!”

Lightning fell flat on the ground, bruised and hurt from being hit so much, he looked in bad shape, and so did the monster. It looked like a squeezed-out tube of toothpaste, and couldn’t even stand. “My monster!” growled Rep-Stallion! “This can’t be happening…!”

A golden glow of light forced him to turn round. “Huh…?”

Lightning, despite his injuries, managed to stand up and was summoning his great power…

“I summon forth a mystic power  
To aid me in this darkest hour  
Casting no upon my foe  
I now unleash… this magical glow…!”

Lightning took great aim, and as Rep-Stallion began to run away Lightning unleashed the “…UNIFORCE!!” His blast soared in Rep’s direction and just barely missed him, knocking him out! “UGH-AAH…!” and continued forward striking the monster, destroying it in an explosion of air instead of flames.

“NO...!” shouted Rep “No! What went wrong?” he then angrily turned to face Lightning, who by now was very weak and sore. “No running this time…!” he growled as he gripped his scythe and charged forward, “I’m going to get you ONCE AND FOR ALL…!”

“LIGHTNING, GET OUT OF THERE!” cried Krysta, but Lightning could barely move after all he had been through and using the uniforce too. Rep-Stallion continued to run forward ready to strike when he was suddenly halted by the sudden appearance of a force-field. “AAAHH…!” Everyone was confused until the roaring sound of Titan’s angry voice was heard. “REP… STALLION, I think you’ve done quite enough! You are coming back here immediately!”

In a blazing glow of light followed by a scream, Rep-Stallion vanished.

“He’s gone!” cried Krysta.

“Never mind that…” said Brain “We must help Lightning.”

Mysterious and Dementia were forced to watch Titan as he showed Rep-Stallion very little mercy by continuously shocking him with his now stronger powers. “I warn you, Rep-Stallion, if you EVER run off to spring a plan without my clarifications again, I will not be as merciful on you as I am being now! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!”

Through all the pain and shocking Rep-Stallion acknowledged his master’s warning.

Doctor Penny was summoned and she helped treat Lightning’s injuries. “There! All better?” she asked. “Apart from being incredibly exhausted. I’ll be fine.” Lightning said. Krysta and Brain were very relieved, but Lightning felt just awful. “I’m sorry I destroyed your balloon, Professor.”

Brain shook his head “My dear fellow, the important thing is that everyone is safe, and that’s all that matters to me.” He was most sympathetic. Right now it was strongly suggested that Lightning rest, he had taken quite a beating, despite being just healed.

“Oh, Lightning,” Krysta sighed softly as her friend slept “I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

When Lightning got home the next morning, after a good rest, he wrote out his overdue report…

“While Titan’s monsters come in many shapes and sizes, and each with their own horrifying set of abilities, it is no secret that the courage and determination of me and my friends will overpower their evil any day. Still, that could be just a gamble on probability.

Courage and determination are also used in everyday lives, but it should be well known that one should never risk just gambling on them alone, but knowing that we are fortunate enough to possess these forces and that we can learn to control… it is these things alone that make us mightier than we think.”

After he sent his report off to Grand Ruler’s palace, he and Krysta went off for another beautiful day in Unicornicopia.

(Promo)

In our next episode, the Grand Ruler carries out his annual inspection of the planet and is planning a stay in the city. The ponies are all excited, but Inquerious insists that certain methods of conduct must be met to please his royal highness. Meanwhile, Titan is finally ready to escape from his prison, which will mean certain danger for the ponies.

Will the Grand Ruler be pleased with the presentations, and what will happen when Titan crashes the party?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic”

(Next Episode: “A Night to Remember Part 1”)


	11. Episode 10: A Night to Remember: Part 1

EPISODE TEN

The darkness was swirling wildly around Titan’s castle, and the lightning and thunder rattling the skies more violently than ever combined with Titan’s evil laugher. “The time has come. The day has arrived! I shall be free from this cursed prison by the stroke of midnight!”

The minions were all very happy for their master, and couldn’t wait for the party to begin, by which they would tear Unicornicopia and Starfleet to shreds, and they couldn’t have asked for a better chance on a finer day considering what was happening on the planet now…!

Everyone was very busy in Unicornicopia, for today was a very special, very important day; the Grand Ruler would be making his annual inspection of the planet, to make sure everything was safe and well, and checking up on Starfleet making sure the force was properly doing their jobs. This year, however, there was a bonus…!

A new five-star hotel had just been completed in Rainbow City and was being dedicated to his majesty as a kind gesture. It was called “The Golden Grand Hotel” his majesty was specially invited to cut the ribbon and declare it open. The managers were so thrilled at this, but even more thrilled to have received a letter from his majesty saying that he was already so delighted at the gesture, that he agreed to spend the night there for the grand opening.

It was very seldom the Grand Ruler ever stayed overnight outside of his royal palace. When word of this reached the citizens, they all decided to get together and thrown a grand gala to celebrate and honor his majesty’s visit.

The entire city was bustling about to prepare for his majesty’s arrival as well as the inspection. Lightning and his friends were helping out to prepare the hotel for the gala that night.

Cookie Dough was busy preparing the biggest feast he had ever cooked, possibly enough to feed the entire planet, but he still found time to prepare small lunches for everyone during their breaks from work. “This is going to be the greatest feast I’ve ever made.” he kept saying to himself.

Artie, Buddy Rose, and Rhymey were in charge of helping to decorate the town. Streamers and balloons; Buddy Rose even aligned them with some of his finest white and red roses. “…Beautiful!” he remarked.

“Those flowers are beautiful and bright,  
I wonder how they’ll look by moonlight.” said Rhymey.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll find out tonight.” said Artie “In the meantime, let’s keep working.”

Lightning assigned Krysta and Starla with the best task, entertainment for the big party that night, and the girls wasted no time in hiring Abra Kadabra to be one of the main performers and watched him perform. They approved of his acts entirely, and Abra felt very please and excited. “This will be my greatest performance,” Abra said with pride.

The Spanish twins, Dyno and Myte were tasked with another one of the best jobs-- the fireworks display. “Bueno!” cried Dyno “This is going to be so wonderful, Si,” added Myte. Being explosive experts they knew how to make the most amazing fireworks that would ever be seen. They even ran a few small rehearsals for testing with just their smallest ones. Of course, during the day the fireworks seemed a little dull, but everyone cheered for joy, and couldn’t wait for the big show later at night when the fireworks would really be incredible.

Starla and Krysta were also tasked with helping to decorate the hotel lobby for the party. Lightning really loved how everything was going. “As Professor Brain would probably say,” he imitated Brain’s voice “Satisfactory; most satisfactory.”

“This is going to be such an amazing party.” Krysta giggled with excitement. Starla fluttered over to the large record-player, “And what’s a party without a little music?” She started a record and played a disco theme song. Everyone got into the beat and worked to the music, even Lightning. He really hoped his teacher would love the festivities they were all making for him, so did everyone else.

Things were going very smoothly until Inquerius entered the hotel to see how things were progressing “What is all this?” she shouted, but no one seemed to hear her over the loud music and being so preoccupied with their work. Inquerius stopped the record-player, causing everyone to eye her. “Did you not hear me? What is all of this? Are you not aware that the Grand Ruler is coming?”

Everyone looked confused, and Lightning approached her. “Of course we know. That’s why we’re preparing this celebration party in honor of his visit.” Inquerius had the look of a strict school teacher on her face at that remark. “Surely you don’t expect that all this is what his majesty will enjoy?” she asked “Have you put no thought into your planning?”

Lightning was more confused than ever as he gazed back at all the things he and his friends had done. “What’s wrong with it?”

Through her complicated way of speaking through questions, Inquerius explained that the Grand Ruler was a very proud and respected creature, the legendary Tri-Horned Alicorn, the ruler and founder of all of Unicornicopia, and the commander-in-chief of Starfleet-- the very same one who saved everyone from Titan’s evil wrath centuries ago, and Lightning’s guardian and mentor.

To Inquerius, she believed that such a well-respected royal creature such as the Grand Ruler would never approve of such frivolous trivialities, and that gala ought to have been more suitable. Through her questions, she implied that there was not to be any loud dancing music, the place should have been decorated with fancy things like chandeliers and statues, and entertainment-wise, they should amuse themselves with serious conversation instead of childish games and clownish shows and magic tricks.

“I say!” growled Abra “I strongly object to my talents being viewed as childish!”

Lightning also disagreed with Inquerius’ judgment, so did everyone else. They tried to reason with her, but Inquerius insisted they change things up a bit. Seeing no other way to reason with her, everyone quickly changed up things and by nightfall, everything was all fixed to Inquerius’ tastes; musicians would be playing classical music, and there would be no rock, jazz, pop, or other things like that. The dining area was neatly prepared, and the tables were all decorated and set promptly, and everyone was all neatly dressed up in formal attire, special tuxedo-like outfits, but with official doublets, insignias, service medals, and they still wore transformation insignias in case of danger. Lightning and his friends even wore their dress suits, while Starla wore an elegant pink gown and long white gloves. Both she and Krysta also wore their hairstyles in proper tight buns, also insisted by Inquerius. “There, now do you agree that things are much better?” she asked.

No one dared respond, but they all annoying rolled their eyes. Some even sighed softly.

Suddenly, one of the ponies dashed through the door and yelled out with excitement “He’s coming! His majesty is nearly here!”

Everyone’s features immediately gleamed with excitement and they were about to dash out like a stampede of rhinos, but Inquerius cleared her throat and glared at them all severely while tapping her foot telling them to act properly! So they all quietly and calmly crowded outside.

Soon the sky was glistening with a mystical light as a golden path seemed to reach down from above arching all the way towards the end of a red carpet that had been rolled out. The royal guards came soaring along the pathway and landing on the edging like a fenced path, and another set of ponies appeared and sounded the royal fanfare on their trumpets, and the Captain of the guards, who were female announced loudly and proudly, “Presenting his royal majesty, the ruler of all Unicornicopia and commander-in-chief of Starfleet, The Grand Ruler!”

A small magical comet of light came soaring across from the pathway and in a bright flash, Grand Ruler stood proudly, with his cape fluttering, and his mane shimmering like the stars while his golden horns gleamed in the moonlight. “Hail Unicornicopia!” he greeted everyone, and everyone cheered for joy. Some of the mares couldn’t help but gaze at him.

“Oh, he is so handsome.”

“And so manly too”

Grand Ruler then gazed at a familiar face, “Ah, Lightning Dawn, my student.”

Lightning got down on one knee, bowing graciously to his mentor. “We are most honored to have you here tonight, master.”

Grand Ruler nodded and announced to everyone that he was most grateful to be there as well. “My inspection is completed, and I am happy to deem the result Satisfactory; most satisfactory.” Everyone applauded, and the Grand Ruler continued with his speech of how proud he was of the planet, Starfleet, and all his subjects. “It is times like this and many others that I am pleased to be your ruler. Though we suffer through difficult time against the evils that threatens our world, it is a great thing to see you all continuing to hold your heads high, and under the protection of Starfleet. You are my subjects, but more importantly, you are my friends, my family, my brethren, and I only wish for your safety, your happiness, and your wellbeing as best as I can provide. Together, there will be nothing that can shatter our mighty spirit.”

The crowds cheered loudly, and then came the magic moment when his majesty declared the hotel officially open and cut the big ribbon, and the celebration began as everyone headed back inside. The guards brought his majesty’s luggage to his special suite on the top floor.

Lightning his friends and Inquerius were still outside. “Are you happy now, Inquerius?” Lightning asked annoyingly. Inquerius simply smiled and asked. “Is it not apparent that I am? Perhaps his majesty is already complimenting on such a wonderful and righteous display we have set for him?” That’s when the booming sound of that loud disco music was heard. “Gee, that doesn’t sound like it to me,” said Krysta. Inquerius looked very angry, “I thought I had said no loud music?” She could only imagine the Grand Ruler livid at this outrage, but when they all headed inside, Inquerius was about to apologize to Grand Ruler only be shocked at what she saw...

His majesty was actually dancing to the music with several of the others, and was enjoying it too!

“Would you look at him go,” said Buddy Rose as they all watched him step, skid, and twirl majestically to the beat. They all decided to run in and join him, even throwing off some of their fancy clothes to loosen up, and Starla pulled a string on her dressmaking it into a mini-skirt so she could dance. Soon they are all dancing to the groove and beat together, but Inquerius felt so confused, “Am I seeing…? What is…?” then in a blinding rage she stopped the music again shouting “WILL YOU ALL STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE?!”

Everyone, even his majesty was very annoyed and surprised at her attitude. “Really, Inquerius. I'm surprised at you,” he said as he walked over and restarted the music much to Inquerius’ shock. “Relax, come and join the party. Have some fun.” and he went back to dancing with everyone else.

Inquerius was at a loss for words. “How can his majesty be actually enjoying this?” she wondered.

More dancing followed, and then it was time for Abra’s magic show. He was really magnificent with all his tricks, and when he needed a volunteer to help him with another trick, he asked that the Grand Ruler be, and his majesty accepted. Abra put him in a box and supposedly slashed him with swords that he stuck into the box, only to find the box was empty, and when Abra resealed the box and opened it again, majesty was just fine. Abra received thunderous applause and bowed to everyone.

After the show, Inquerius felt disgusted and apologized to the Grand Ruler “Your highness, will you forgive us for the appalling act that Abra just forced you to do?”

Abra felt annoyed. “Begging your pardon, I did not force his majesty to do anything. I asked him politely.” Grand Ruler nodded in agreement, “… and I was only too delighted.” Inquerius was speechless! She never knew the Grand Ruler to be like this before and always had assumed he was all about posh and seriousness, but everyone else seemed to enjoy his happy and playful attitude, delighted to see that he was neither conceited nor completely devoid of joy and pleasurable times.

Of course, there were moments when there would just be plain chitchats and discussions and things. Lightning and his friends were listening to a story of how once his majesty let an attack against a force of angry dragons on the planet Infernos, and also what Unicornicopia was like in olden days, but mostly they enjoyed hearing tales about Lightning’s training, and how one of their most favorite of all pastimes was literature, and dancing.

This brought on an old memory of how one time they combined literature into a dance number. Lightning was given a set of tongue-twisters and poems to recite to improve his speech, but his most favorite was a very special one that both he and his master truly favored. “Shall we?” he asked, and Lightning nodded excitedly. Grand Ruler stood, cleared his throat, and recited the poem.

“Moses supposes his toeses are roses,  
but Moses supposes erroneously,”  
Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses,  
As Moses supposes his toeses to be!”

All the friends felt that was pretty catchy.

“It feels kind of snappy  
And my feet feel tappy.” said Rhymey.

“I feel it too,” said Starla.

Buddy Rose tapped his foot gently in rhythm, Artie tapped along adding to the beat. Dyno and Myte began to snap their fingers. Soon they all had a cool rhythm going which captured the attention of everyone else, including Inqueruis. “What is happening now?” she asked.

Lightning and his majesty nodded at one another decided to show her what was going on. The others continued to tap and snap-in rhythm and Grand Ruler removed his cape, set it down on a chair, and recited the poem again to the rhythm.

“Moses supposes his toeses are roses,  
but Moses supposes erroneously.”

Lightning jumped in,

“But…Moses he knowses his toeses aren't roses,  
As Moses supposes his toeses to be!”

Then, the musicians began to play their instruments to the right tune as the whole thing became a song and dance number.

Then, in the midst of the song, the two hopped up on one of the strong tables and began tap dancing to the music. Spotlights shone directly on them. Lightning then had a short solo tap, and then his master had a turn, and one by one Lightning’s friends all jumped in, being expert dancers themselves from their years of training, and soon all of them were dancing, taping, twirling, and the crowds just loved it.

At the end of the dance, the gang did a few more steps and few more twirls and all came together and shouted out “…AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The crowds cheered and applauded with joy, and Inquerius couldn’t help but applaud as well.

Later on, his majesty was standing outside on the terrace of the hotel catching a breath of air and having some quiet time. He was gazing at all the city lights in the town and admired his kingdom. It all looked so beautiful under the night sky.

Lightning peeked from behind the entranceway, believing his master hadn’t seen him. “Lightning, I know you’re there.” chuckled Grand Ruler “Come keep me company.” Lightning walked over to his teacher’s side. “I came up to tell you that dinner’s about to be served,” he said. “Ah, splendid; after all the excitement tonight I’m rather famished.”

“Me too.” said Lightning, and then he asked his master “What were you thinking just now?”

“Oh, about how much things have changed over the centuries. Unicornicopia has come a long way since I founded it, but I remember it like it was yesterday; Rainbow City wasn’t here, our technologies weren’t quite as advanced, and neither were our powers. It was also much quieter and peaceful before evil forces began to attack us and Starfleet was formed to combat them.”

Lightning had only studied about Unicornicopia’s younger ages and was never able to imagine living in such times. “Do you ever miss those peaceful times?” he asked.

“Oh, a little…” his mentor replied “But then again, I am pleased to see how far things have come. Actually, Lightning, what I miss most is free time, having fun, enjoying life to the fullest. Centuries ago before I became the Grand Ruler I always had such wonderful times with my future subjects. I would teach them all things, we’d all play games, and we’d do other activities like swim, go for a fly, go on picnics, but my most favorite pastime was singing dancing.”

He went on to say that after he was crowned and dubbed as the ruler he became very busy, and now it was only once in a very great while he could kick back, relax or enjoy life and have fun as most did. Being the Grand Ruler was a big responsibility, and making sure the planet was well run, and Starfleet was functioning properly, and that all his subjects got along well was a big job. Some nights he wouldn’t even get to go to bed or stop to have lunch or a snack when he felt starved. “Nothing is more important to me than the safety, happiness, and well-being of my subjects, Lightning, as well as the safety and protection of our world and the worlds beyond.”

Lightning felt deeply touched by his speech. “Sometimes I wonder if I was the Grand Ruler, and I can’t fall asleep for a long time.”

His mentor gazed down at him knowing Lightning was only trying to be funny. “Tell me Lightning, what would you do if you had the chance.”

Soft music began to play as Lightning gazed out at the night sky. “If I were in charge, why…” and he began to sing "If I ruled the world..." while voicing his ideas

Grand Ruler chuckled “Sounds like you’d be drunk with power.”

“Oh, I’d be a little ruthless.” Lightning joked. Then his majesty sang his own verse in the song

“Still, that wouldn’t really happen. I could never be some big leader.” Lightning said.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’d vote for you.” said his teacher.

“You would?”

“Certainly”

“Well, why don’t we both rule together?”

“Why don’t we?”

They both continued to sing the words, taking turns and then finishing together. As the music of the song ended Lightning gazed up at his master again and asked “Do you think I could ever be a great leader someday?” His mentor placed his hand over his shoulder and gazed at him proudly “All you have to know is this, Lightning; a true ruler is not made by how strong, how rich or good-looking he may be, but by those who choose to follow him. Remember that.”

Lightning smiled, and suddenly it was announced that dinner was about to be served in the lobby. Teacher and student headed down together, and the feast began.

Outside, Titan’s minions stayed hidden in the shadows so as not to be caught by the guards or by the searchlights. Rep-Stallion smelled the delightful aromas of the food of the feast and felt his mouth drooling. “Can’t we go now? I just have to get at that food.”

“Stay here!” snapped Dementia. Mysterious agreed, “Our orders were to wait for Lord Titan’s signal. We wait until the fireworks go off, and then the real party begins.”

Cookie Dough’s feast was spectacular. The food was so wonderful; nobody could stop eating, even if they already consumed their fill. “Superb!” Grand Ruler sighed heavenly “My most humble compliments to you, Cookie Dough.”

Cookie Dough felt a little shy. “Your majesty is too kind. If you wish I could come and work for you in the royal palace.”

His Majesty wouldn’t hear of it “I could never deprive you of the joy and magnificence you give to the citizens down here, just as everyone has their own place and their own job to do. That is really something to be flattered about, and I only wish to thank you all for such a magnificent night. I can’t remember the last time I had such fun.” He lifted his glass of ice-water, and everyone else toasted with him.

Then, Inquerius stood up and cleared her throat capturing everyone’s attention. “Will you all permit me to extend an apology?” she asked. “Will you all forgive me for the way I had behaved tonight, especially towards you, your majesty?”

Grand Ruler nodded his head and said “Of course. At least now you have learned as well, Inquerius, though I may be royalty, that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun and enjoyment.”

“You deserve it sire.” said Starla “You already do so much for us all. You raise the sun and the moon.”

“You help keep the weather nice and balances of nature,” added Buddy Rose.

“You’re the commander of all of Starfleet,  
And helped us all so we can’t be beat.” said Rhymey.

“Why are we just talking about this?” asked Dyno. “Si, why don’t we sing about it?” added Myte. Grand Ruler agreed and signals the musicians to start playing a tune. Lightning stood first and began singing.

(Lightning)

He brings night and day and makes sure they go right

(Krysta)

He has three gold horns and they shine oh so bright

(Buddy Rose and Artie)

But he’s mastered such magic that we’ve yet to learn

(Rhymey)

And he can do other things and owns things we all yearn for.

(Dyno)

Some just may say that he’s strong brood and pompous

(Myte)

But he’s neither of those, and he will now SHOW US…!

The Grand Ruler just smiled and leaped high out of his seat, clear over the table and landing on the dance floor, and he began to sing and dance, and everyone else sang with him.

(Grand Ruler)

I’m just like you!  
(We’re just like you…?)  
I’m just like you!  
(Just like- Just like you…?)

I work hard and stand real tall  
I can have fun and have a ball  
I have feelings, and I recall  
I’m just like you

As he danced about, he invited everyone to come and join him as the musical continued...

I get tough and angry though  
Sometimes my day’s work feels slow  
But you all feel the same you know.  
I’m just like you.  
(We’re just like you)

You have problems, so do I  
But we’ll hold our heads up high  
We can smile laugh and cry  
I’m just like you.  
(We’re just like you!)

As the song and dancing continued, Dyno and Myte added some extra excitement by starting their fireworks show. The pretty colors and lights of the flares really made this the best party anyone had ever been to. However, the fireworks also alerted Titan’s minions. “There’s the signal.” hissed Mysterious “…Let’s go!” and they slunk off while everyone inside was too distracted by the musical

By the song’s end, everyone was doing tricks, dancing, singing, confetti and balloons-- everything looked just like a great big show performance, and Grand Ruler was in the center up front with Lightning and Krysta, and the other Starfleet members, with all the other ponies around them.

I’m just like you.  
(We’re just like you)  
I’m just like you.  
(We’re just like you)

(Lightning)

I’ve no magic, this is true  
In many ways, I’m not like you.

(Krysta)

And I’m not a pony too  
But there are things we both can do

(Grand Ruler)

Now you see it clear and through  
We’re all different in a way or two  
But in another point of view,

(ALL)

It’s all true…!  
I’m/we’re just… like… YOU!!

Right then, at the end of the song, all the lights, even the fires in the many fireplaces went out; making the room pitch black. Many of the ponies panicked and struggled to get the lights lit again. The emergency lights kicked in, but the windows shattered as Titan’s minions leaped in, and began to cause havoc. They tipped over the tables, wrecked the displays, and even used some of the candles to set things on fire.

Lightning and his friends, joined by other Starfleet fighters and the Grand Ruler’s guards leaped into action to stave off the minions and put out the fires, but before all the chaos got any worse, the huge doors at the entrance of the hotel burst wide open as strong winds blew extinguishing all the flames. Lightning and thunder shook the skies, and he appeared “Titan!” Lightning cried.

A horrific silence fell in the lobby. Nobody made a single sound or could even blink their eyes. This was no puppet. This was the real thing! The original! The single most dreaded villain the entire Space alicorn race, and possibly the entire dimensional universe had ever known!

Grand Ruler felt his anger spiking. “I was afraid of this.” he muttered under his breath “All of you prepare yourself. This isn’t going to be smooth.”

Titan could only stand there laughing and cackling deeply and wickedly.

To Be Continued…

(Promo)

In our next episode, Titan reveals his history and how he came to be, which leads to an incredible brawl that could very well decide the fate of the planet and the entire dimensional universe, but facing against the real Titan and not one of his inferior puppets proves to be a very difficult struggle.

What will the outcome of the battle lead to? Who will triumph over whom?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “A Night to Remember Part 2”)


	12. Episode 11: A Night to Remember: Part 2

“Previously on Starfleet Magic…”

The Grand Ruler had arrived to celebrate the grand opening of the new hotel and amazed everyone with his joyful and playful nature and kind heartiness. But all this was badly disturbed when Titan had finally broken free from his prison on the Dark Planet and was now staring down at all the ponies.

EPISODE ELEVEN

A heavy thunderstorm was approaching as lightning and thunder rattled the skies.

The civilians were all frozen up with fear and trembling madly at the sight of Titan. They nervously backed away as the evil sorcerer began to move forward. “My, my, things sure have a changed here. I guess if you invest your money well for a millennium, you can buy something pretty nice.”

Grand Ruler clenched his fists feeling his anger rising. Lightning and his friends felt a mixture of anger and fear as they watched Titan gaze down at a frightened little filly. She gazed up at Titan’s glaring eyes in his dark hood, and Titan couldn’t resist; he bent down and softly went “Boo!” right in the child’s face. She ran to her mother in tears.

“You haven’t changed, Titan.” Grand Ruler growled. Titan turned to gaze across at him. “You’re still terrorizing creatures weaker than yourself.”

Titan chuckled “So what if I am? Who wouldn’t be had they experienced exactly what I had?”

Grand Ruler narrowed his eyes. “I fail to understand you, Titan. What is it that motivates you to cause all this chaos and destruction?”

Titan laughed wickedly. “It’s simple, really. What else is there? What other way of life would serve me purpose and fulfillment?”

“And just what makes you think that?” snapped Lightning.

Titan’s red eyes glowed behind his hood, and he raised his hands and lifted away his hood revealing his face to everyone. The room echoed with sounds of gasps, screaming, and groans of shock and disgust at the horrid sight. Titan’s face it all mangled and lots of his flesh was missing revealing the skeleton underneath. Even Grand Ruler was horrified at such a sight.

Titan slowly replaced his hood “Yes! Do you see what I am? See why I hide in this wretched hood of mine?” He then clapped his hands together creating a wave of shadowy smog, and suddenly everyone was seeing images of someone’s past life in another world that nobody recognized, but Titan described it as the planet of Elixis. It was home to a race of humanoid creatures like Titan, but they were all enchantresses, good wizards, knights, and many other fine people. There was also one young man who seemed to be practicing magical arts to bring goodness and healing to everyone who came to him and asked for it. His name was Titanius and he was very skilled in mixing potions and mastering spells which he intended to use to help others in times of desperation. From all over Elixis people sought his help and assistance. Healing injuries, granting wishes, and many other spells…

Titanius was well known for his good deeds and had many countless friends and allies, and he also had her, a beautiful enchantress named Sari-- the most beautiful creature on the entire planet. Many had struggled to win her heart, but in the end, her love was only for Titanius for all the marvelous things that he and his magic had done for the good people of the planet. They would have been so happy together and everything, but one day Sari had come to ask Titanius to help her poor mother, who was suffering from a rare and deathly illness. Titanius tried his very best but he had never seen this type of illness before, and with no knowledge of illness and no preparation time, he was unable to help Sari’s mother, and she died. Titanius felt terrible, for this was the first, and only time he had failed to save a life.

Sari and her father were heartbroken. Titanius tried to offer his condolences, but the two of them harshly rejected Titanius and merely cast him out, blaming and scolding him mercilessly for his failure. Sari had changed dramatically that day, and despised Titanius, never wanting anything to do with him again. No matter how many times he tried to explain that the fault was not his and he tried his best, but she wouldn’t hear of it. In one last desperate attempt to make her understand, Titanius tried to speak with Sari, but things began to heat up, they lost their tempers, and in a blinding rage, Sari grabbed a flask, not knowing it contained magical acids and threw it hard to his face shattering the glass and sploshing the burning acid all over him. Tinanius’ scream seemed to echo for miles as the burning and searing pain spread all over him and his flesh boiled and melted away leaving him brutally scarred and horribly disfigured.

Titanius was a hideous wreck. He tried everything that he had, but could not seem to counteract the acids that hit him and restore what he had lost. Everywhere he went people were frightened or disgusted by his appearance. Even his old friends ran at the very sight of him and children would run crying out “What is that thing?” Poor Titanius was shunned and cast aside like trash, and by the very people with who he was once close with. He began to have doubts about friendship, but he decided to press on forward in search of a cure or anyone who could help him, but everywhere he went he was given the same treatment; harshness, cruelty, and not given the chance when he meant no harm to anyone.

In the years of constant rejection, solitude, and the memories of him being wronged, he began to grow angry and vengeful. Everywhere he went he saw others who had it better than he did, and still they would not help him but shun him or call him nasty things.

Finally, Titanus could no longer take it. He had grown to realize that friendship was useless. It no longer had meaning to him, and so he decided the only thing to do about it, was to destroy it all, let them all feel his pain, and take away from them what they took from him.

Consumed by his hatred and lust for revenge, Titanius sold his soul, heart, and even the lower half of his body to the dark side in exchange for immense dark sorcery so he could exact his vengeance. “I am no longer Titanius!” he declared “I will bring forth the chaos and darkness, and purge this realm of all love and friendship. I am Titan, sovereign of all evil!”

It wasn’t long before Titan had returned to his home planet Elixis, and unleashed a bloody onslaught of such devastation; killing all his people including his former love Sari for wronging him and messing his face, which he chooses to have remained in its deformed state under his hood as a threatening reminder to those who stood in his way. Once Elixis was wiped out, he then proceeded to destroy other worlds while absorbing and master new powers to get stronger.

“All traces of friendship were to be destroyed. All the light blanked out until only the darkness remained.”

Grand Ruler and the ponies were outraged and appalled by what they had heard. “You sold your very essences and slaughtered innocent creatures because you hated friendship and joy?!” cried Starla.

“It was my rightful revenge!” growled Titan. He continued to go on about how he eventually attacked Unicornicopia, one-thousand years ago, and ran into the Grand Ruler and Starfleet. Star Fleet tried with all their might but was not able to overcome Titan’s evil powers. “Fools, I have more power in one finger than you have in your entire armies!”

Many were gravely injured that day, and many others had lost their lives. The Grand Ruler would not stand for this and fought against Titan himself, matching him perfectly in strength and spell. The fight was virtually a stalemate, until the Grand Ruler summoned the mightiest of magic Titan had ever seen, the uniforce! As a result, Titan was weakened severely, and his powers were all vanquished.

Grand Ruler was still weak from the fight and was not effectively strong enough to destroy Titan, but used the last of his available power to exile Titan to the Dark Planet; a desolate and wicked world just befitting for a prisoner such as him. He had then placed a powerful barrier around the planet to prevent Titan forever escaping to regain his power, and there he was to remain until something could be ultimately done about Titan.

Some had suggested they simply blow the planet up with Titan on it, but this was strongly objected to. Starfleet was not a carless race that blew up worlds for ridiculous reasons, and even still from what had been witnessed it was already well-known that, even while still weak, Titan could not be destroyed so easily. He was not like other evils they had ever known, and blowing up the planet would not destroy him but in fact, release him!

No! The Grand Ruler continued to observe Titan, hoping it was possible to redeem him or make him want to change. Sadly, Titan was not willing to ever redeem himself and remained loyal to evil and chaos. “Hear me now, someday I shall break out from this cursed planet and when I do, everything you own everything you love will be destroyed by my power!”

As such, with no possible way to redeem Titan, their only option left was to destroy him, but none were able to deduce how. If even the Grand Ruler was not powerful enough to effectively destroy Titan, then what would?

So Titan remained imprisoned for all that time-- One-thousand years.

Titan clenched his fists as he glared at Grand Ruler. “All those centuries I spent rotting in darkness, only one thing kept me going and that was the day I would escape and take my revenge against you and your entire legion of followers.”

Grand Ruler very much was able, to sum up, the rest, of how Titan managed to harness energy emitted from emotions and battle, and sending his minions, which he had created from corpses and soils from the Dark Planet to do his bidding.

“I sealed you away for a reason, Titan.” Grand Ruler said “Despite what drove you to it all, your actions are highly inexcusable. If you truly believe that evil and hatred are the only ways of salvation, then what I truly feel is sorry for you.”

Titan’s eyes went redder than ever inside his hood. “I believe we have spoken far enough.” He growled. He clenched his fists tight as his body began to glow with dark energy. “I came here to settle the score with you, AND THAT’S JUST WHAT I INTEND TO DO!!” Lightning and his friends felt chills run down their backs, and suddenly, Titan unleashed a wave of power. Grand Ruler quickly counted the blast with his own blast. The civilians screamed and panicked in fear.

“EVERYBODY OUT…!” Lightning shouted, and the ponies began to exit in such a rush, but the royal guards and other Starfleet ponies remained behind ready for the battle to commence. Titan ordered his minions to stand down. “This is a personal matter for me,” he growled while glaring at Grand Ruler. He stepped forward saying “Very well, Titan. If this is the only way then so be it!”

Lightning stood by his master’s side. “I’m with you!” he said. “Me too,” added Krysta. Their friends all nodded and stood ready for action as Titan’s minions glared at them wickedly. “…Lightning” Grand Ruler said “This will be a very dangerous battle. Are you certain you and your friends wish to fight?” His student nodded, and so did all his friends “You always taught us never to give up. That’s what Starfleet is all for.” The others all nodded in agreement.

His mentor smiled and nodded, and then everyone turned to face the evil ones. Lightning and friends were going to handle off the minions while Titan and Grand Ruler took off, passing magically through the glass rooftop without shattering it, and now stood to face one another in the dark stormy skies. Grand Ruler still used a small fraction of his magic to raise the barriers around the other buildings to protect the civilians.

Titan laughed and said, “I’ve waited for this for a long, long time!” Grand Ruler said nothing, and just floated in midair, cool as ice, his cape fluttered in the strong winds and his fists remained clenched.

While down below, Lightning and friends stood in the lobby, and transformed “STARFLEET MAGIC!!”

Lightning: “Power of Believing!”

Starla: “Power of Space!”

Buddy Rose: “Power of Flora!”

Artie: “Power of Art!”

Rhymey: “I summon within… the Power of Wind!”

Dyno & Myte: “Power of Fire!”

They stood along with the other fighters and the royal guards, but the minions stood there snickering and exchanging cheeky looks. “This is going to be so good.” hissed Mysterious. “First Titan will dispose of your ruler, and we’ll dispose of you pests.”

“I think you guys ought to redo your math.” said Dyno, and Myte agreed “There are many of us and only three of you.” The guards and other fighters agreed as well, but the minions snickered at one-another and Rep-Stallion said “We know that, so we’ll just have to change the odds.” He and his companions each grabbed their bags of magic monster dust and spread lots of it all over the place turning many of the chairs, tables, chandeliers, and many other objects in the lobby into an army of monsters.

The ponies knew something like this was bound to happen, and it was already agreed that the other fighters and the guards would take on the monsters while Lightning and his team fought the minions themselves. “Let’s go!” shouted Lightning, and they all dashed into action; the squad of monsters and the other ponies headed outside leaving the lobby with plenty of open space for Lightning and the others to face the minions.

Buddy Rose and Arite went after Dementia. Rhymey battled Rep-Stallion with Dyno and Myte, leaving Lightning Krysta and Starla to face Mysterious.

Lightning grabbed a lit torch to serve as a weapon against the evil shadow. “You think I’m afraid of that?” Mysterious growled, “You must be as brave as you are foolish.” He charged forward, and the others scattered, and then lunged for him with all they had, while Mysterious managed to fight back, three on one and he made it look even.

Rhymey stood with his sword ready and sneered…

“It’s time to fight  
for all that is right!”

Rep-Stallion snickered and held his scythe ready. The fight began and their weapon clanged and clashed more fiercely than when they fought at the mountain shrine. Dyno and Myte didn’t dare use any explosive attacks inside the building, but they were able to use their one attack which they could only do together. They stood back to back, waited until Rhymey had Rep in the perfect spot, and then counted down from three to one in Spanish, then “BOOM-BOOM BASH!” they seem to launch themselves, like being fired from a cannon, straight at Rep crashing into him hard and sending him crashing into a pile of knocked over tables. The brothers slapped a high-five with their gloves, but Rep Stallion quickly got back up. “Is that the best you got?” he thundered.

Dementia evaded all the attacks from the others perfectly, and she didn’t even spoil her makeup-- the result of so much time for preparing for this fierce battle, and as her field warping abilities were just as strong as ever, she negated all the direct attacks waged against her that she couldn’t evade.

“She’s too fast for us.” growled Buddy-Rose “Every time we get a shot she outmaneuvers us.”

“We have to keep on trying!” said Artie, “There has to be a way to get to her.

“Fat chance boys.” Dementia teased as she fluttered her eyelids. This only annoyed the boys further and they continued to attack her.

While high above the town, Titan and the Grand Ruler had already begun to fight; always rushing towards one another, attacking with magic or physical force. Titan was amazed at how Grand Ruler was faring against him; it was much different than the last time they had met. “You see, Titan.” he said “I, too, have been training for in case you should ever return. You’re not the only one who has gotten stronger over the centuries.”

Titan snickered and then punched him hard in his armor sending him tumbling backward in midair, and then blasting him with several magic-projectiles, he didn’t even have to shout out his attacks. Titan laughed and mocked, “It seems you’re not as strong as you claim to have become.” but he soon ate those words as Grand Ruler emerged from the smoke like a speeding comet and collided right into Titan’s chest, head first. Titan roared in pain as he flew backward and then suffered more as Grand Ruler blasted him back with his own magic. “I have also grown wiser, Titan.” he sneered “It’s a shame you haven’t either.”

Titan growled and then launched a wave of magic, which Grand Ruler evaded and then flew straight at Titan colliding in fist-lock. “You won’t win!” Titan sneered. “We shall see!” protested Grand Ruler, and the two of them both blasted each other at the same time, still in fist-lock, causing them both to fly backward, but they both seemed ready for more. “Look at you!” sneered Titan “You’re fighting to protect what exactly, a race of creatures, half of which who are equally as spiteful as me.”

Grand Ruler knew Titan had some point. Starfleet did often fight and imprison creatures for doing bad things, and those really dangerous and too much to contain, they up and destroyed them like that. “Starfleet may fight a lot, but it’s why we fight that makes the difference.” he protested “We fight to defend ourselves and to protect innocent creatures from evil such as yourself. Unlike you, Titan; you’re always fueled by anger and hatred, and you seek nothing but to gain power and cause chaos and destruction to every place and every creature imaginable. I made a promise that I would never allow such deeds to exist or go unpunished.”

Titan’s eyes glowed brightly. “ENOUGH!” and he charged up and fired two large waves of dark energy. One hit Grand Ruler swerved to avoid causing it to miss, but shoot right at his cape and blowing a hole through it. He gasped in extreme shock completely losing his focus and then got hit in the leg by the second blast. “ARGH!” he yelled as he held his burned leg. He was more outraged than hurt. “You tore a hole through my cape!!” he thundered, and he never looked more furious. “This cape has more meaning to me than you realize!”

Titan didn't seem to really care “That’s the least of your problems! You yourself are still no different than me, no matter how or what you think it to be! You’re just like all the rest; violent monsters just like the one you capture or destroy!”

Grand Ruler angrily looked up and fired a magical blast at Titan, hitting him well, and sent him flying backward, and Grand Ruler zoomed after him, still able to fight.

While their battle continued, down below, things were getting really serious between the ponies and all the monsters. Some of the monsters had already been destroyed, but many more remained and were still fighting, but the guards and fighters refused to give in. While inside the hotel lobby, Lightning’s gang was still brawling with the minions. Both sides were starting to feel the toll catch up to them, and yet neither side was willing to give up. “Why do you continue?” growled Mysterious “Just give up while we still have some patience left and your demise shall be less painful!”

“Never!” shouted Lightning “Maybe you should be the ones to give up!”

“We won’t let you, or your master, continue to treat innocent creatures like this,” growled Krysta. “YEAH!!” the others all shouted as they stood together.

The minions and Starfleet glared each other down angrily like chess pieces ready for battle, but then, a bright flare of light shone from above. Everyone looked up and could see both Titan and The Grand Ruler were shrouded in bright and dark lights. They were both getting ready to hit each other with everything they had.

“It’s quite obvious to me now that there is no reasoning with you, Titan. Therefore, I am left with no choice.” Grand Ruler said with his three golden horns now shining almost as brightly as the sun. “In the name of all that is good and pure, I will obliterate you.”

Titan only chuckled madly as he powered up and prepared for the big blast. “You won’t get me as easily this time. I am ready for you!”

The two charged up as much as they could, and Grand Ruler recited his own magical chant…

“Cosmic forces, as evil does grow  
I summon the magic to cast down my foe  
Silencing the darkness and its reign  
Letting peace and goodness replace the pain  
To banish the evil and make things right  
I summon forth… THIS MYSTICAL LIGHT..!”

Titan roared as he fired the biggest stream of dark energy he could even fire, as Grand Ruler unleashed the “TENFOLD…UNIFORCE!” His power was much brighter and stronger than anything Lightning had ever fired before; as he did have three horns and centuries of training to boot.

The two forces zoomed ahead and collided with one another. Everyone watched from below and all were both amazed and frightened to see so much magic being used all at once, but Titan was surprisingly making good on his promise and was actually holding the uniforce back with his own power. “Impossible!” cried Lightning, but the minions watched with glee and stated it was quite possible. “Every power has a weakness.” hissed Mysterious “And now your mentor’s mistake in underestimating Titan’s might will be his undoing!”

Resisting the urge to argue, Lightning looked back up “Master!”

“It’s been fun, Grand Ruler, but now your time has run out,” shouted Titan. “FULL POWER!!” and he began to charge more power into his magic, and very slowly began to force Grand Ruler’s magic back towards him, the same way he did to Titan a millennium ago.

Grand Ruler couldn’t believe this was happening, but he had to try harder. He concentrated as hard as he could; what he was fighting for, and all that he swore to protect. He managed to show a little force to hold it back a little but it was still moving slowly towards him.

The minions cheered for their master and decided to help him by planning to blast at Grand Ruler to weaken him further so he’d get hit for certain. “Oh, no you don’t!” shouted Starla “STARLIGHT ARROW!” her shot stopped them before they could shoot, and the others began to fight off the minions, blasting at them with magic beams from their horns so they couldn’t try anything, all except Lightning. He kept staring up at his master and watched him struggle. “I’ve got to help him somehow!”

For the first time, Krysta had her doubts and urged Lightning not to do it. “Just look up there! I’ve never seen such forces before. Who knows what could happen to you if you go up there?” but Lightning flew off, in any case, shouting “I have to try!”

“LIGHTNING!” shouted Krysta

He continued to fly up, up, and up until he was by his master’s side. “Lightning…!” Grand Ruler shouted. Lightning nodded, and summoned the Rainbow Rod and tried with all his might to add to the power. “…SPECTRUM STREAM!” His magical force collided with Titan at the other end, but it caused him no harm whatsoever. “…Lightning!” Grand Ruler cried

“Fool!” he laughed “Did you really think you could save your mentor with such pitiful magic? Now you shall share the same fate as him!” The dark magic was pushing uniforce back harder putting it now just meters away from striking the Grand Ruler which would no doubt destroy him. “Get out of here!” Grand Ruler shouted to Lightning, but Lightning refused. “I lost my family and friends before, and I’m not going to let that happen again!” he growled. That’s when his golden horn began to glow, and everyone down below gazed up at him.

“Look!” cried Starla.

“…Lightning!” Krysta muttered.

The minions were in shock. “He can’t!” cried Dementia.

“He wouldn’t!” added Rep-Stallion.

“I think he will!” cried Mysterious.

Their distraction gave Starfleet the chance to blast them all hard into the corner of the room. “Looks like the tables have turned on you guys.” Buddy Rose said, and he was right too, just outside the rest of the army of fighters and guards had finished off a great deal of the monster army.

Titan didn’t care of any of that, or even if Lightning was glowing and standing by his master’s side. “I’ve waited far too long to lose to the two of you now!” he shouted as he poured on more power. Pushing the blast now to just a few feet away and still slowly closing in!

Lightning recited his chant…

“I summon forth a mystic power  
To aid me in this darkest hour  
Casting no upon my foe  
I now unleash… this magical glow…!”

“…UNIFORCE!!” His magic combined with that of his mentors began to push the dark force back again. “What? Impossible!” shouted Titan “I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN!!” and he summoned every last bit of magic he had, causing the two forces to stop right in the middle again.

“Lightning, it’s working!” said Grand Ruler “We only need a little more magic.”

“I’m… trying!” cried Lightning.

Titan roared as he did all he could to hold the immense force back, but suddenly he was being attacked from all directions. “What…?!”

It was all of Lightning’s friends combining their attacks to assist.

“LEAF SWARM”

“STAR SHOWER”

“PAINT BOMB”

“DRILL QUILL”

Krysta even summoned up all the magic she could and fire her own magical-wave at Titan, and Dyno and Myte now saw this as a perfect chance to use their next attack. “BOOM-BOOM ROCKETS” which sent a swarm of firework projectiles straight at Titan. Titan didn’t seem to be getting damaged, but it was working as the energy was getting closer and closer to him. “Wretched pests, YOU WILL ALL PAY!” he thundered.

The other fighters below and the royal guards, having now destroyed the last of the monsters, all gazed up at Titan and decided to add their power to the flow. Captain Shaina, of the royal guards, stood at the head of the army and held her lance up high straight at Titan. “Everyone, ready, aims…!” Every single horn on all the ponies was glowing brightly “…FIRE!!” and everyone combined their powers into one thunderous force that launched straight at Titan, hitting him full force! “AAAA-AAAAH!!” he shouted as the forceful beams of magic and engulfed his body. “KEEP IT GOING!!” shouted Grand Ruler.

Titan could feel himself beginning to disintegrate. “I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED...!!” in all the madness, he reached behind him and drove his hand right into his back, and unseen by all, pulled something small out and hurled it to the skies, straight into dimensional space. Titan let out a final roar as the last of his body disintegrated, much to the horror of his minions, and the storm clouds in the night sky vanished.

Then all was quiet until the minions shouted. “No! I don’t believe it!!” cried Rep-Stallion. “Oh! Lord Titan!” Dementia cried as tears began to flow down her cheek. Mysterious was in near shock, but all three of them were never so outraged, but seeing as they were now horribly outnumbered, they furiously decided to retreat. “Hear us, Starfleet!” snarled Mysterious “We will never forget this, and mark my words we will avenge Lord Titan’s defeat AND DESTROY YOU ALL!!” Then they all vanished.

The force fields around the shelters vanished too, and all the civilians emerged cheering and shouted in the utmost of joy. Lightning and Grand Ruler slowly descended back to the ground. They all had fought extremely hard and had quite a few bruises and scabs, even Grand Ruler, and the hotel lobby was a bit of a mess, but it nothing everyone couldn’t clean up and repair and Dr. Penny came with a team of her medical staff to help treat the fighters’ wounds as their magic was weak.

While being treated, Grand Ruler said that he was very proud of his Starfleet fighters and royal guards, especially to Lightning and his friends. “You showed great courage, my student-- you, and your friends, and thanks to all your help victory is ours once again. We have dealt evil a serious blow and proven to be some of the mightiest fighters in the dimensional universe. The fighters all bowed or saluted to him, and Lightning thanked his mentor for such kind words and he was beginning to understand what his studies and training were for. Lightning did have real magic, not the kind that most unicorns or alicorns had, but inner-magic. His courage, knowledge, and determination, as well as his heart and spirit “These, are all things that magic powers can’t conjure, and will always be there for me even in dire situations.”

Grand Ruler smiled. “You are correct, Lightning.” he said “These are weapons and forces that we are all fortunate enough to possess, and will always be there whenever you or your friends need them most. However, the time has now come for you and your friends to make a decision.” The fighters all felt confused, and his majesty explained that he always offered this to all his warriors. “At this point, you have all gone far beyond the call of duty and saved our world and all your fellow-creatures from a terrible fate, and all though Titan is now gone and hopefully forever, and yet the dangers themselves have not vanished, you may now choose either to remain with Starfleet or renounce your duties and all tied to them and assume a normal lifestyle. The decision is yours.”

Lightning shook his head. “There is no decision to be made, Master.” he then looked at his friends “I think we all feel the same way.” All his friends nodded in agreement. “We’re Starfleet, to the end,” said Buddy Rose. Artie nodded. “Titan may be gone, but his minions are still out there, and even still it doesn’t end there. There are other bad guys and other forces to defend our world and universe from”

“Evil is something we can’t allow to stand.  
We’ll stay together in the Starfleet band” said Rhymey

Starla stepped forward “Your highness, you already do so much for us. You taught us what courage, truth, and real honor are all about, and we don’t want to abandon that now, not after all we’ve done until now.”

“Si, she’s right.” said Dyno “We can’t just sit around and let the bad guys hurt others.”

“We’re staying and that’s that,” added Myte.

Krysta playfully flew towards Grand Ruler “So, in other words, you can’t get rid of us.” She teased, and everyone shared a chuckle, but all the other Starfleet fighters and the guards cheered to add their agreement to the speeches.

Grand Ruler smiled proudly. “I am very pleased to hear you say these things. Unicornicopia is very lucky to have you, and so am I. May the magic and friendship forever be your guide My Brave Ponies!”

He bowed to them all and they bowed back.

While somewhere, out in the void of dimensional-space, that weird object that Titan had pulled from his back before his defeat was just floating out there, but it began to glow red, as red as Titan’s eyes and a small raspy voice whispered over and over “I shall return! I shall return! I shall return!”

(Promo)

In our next episode, determined to get their revenge, Titan’s minions discover a hidden secret left to them by their fallen master, which turns out to be incredible powers giving them a new forum and greater strengths. When Starfleet jumps into action all hope seems completely hopeless for them.

Will the minions gain their revenge, and how can Starfleet possibly fight back now?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “Dangerous Discoveries”)


	13. Episode 12: Dangerous Discoveries

EPISODE TWELVE

It had been weeks since the showdown with Titan took place, and since then not a single new monster had appeared. Still, Starfleet kept to training and patrolling to watch out for any further attacks. After all, Titan’s minions were still out there, and so were other dangers just waiting to appear.

Lightning and his friends spent most of their free time training to keep their strengths up. All of Lightning’s friends were also eager to perfect new spells for their magic and weapons and hoped to develop finishing attacks to use against foes as senior officers had. So far they had barely managed to conjure up the right power and were finding it difficult to control, but they didn’t get discouraged and continued to train.

The friends also spent time studying hard and training in preparation for their astronaut tests to earn the authority to travel into space. Lightning was a shoo-in to pass his exam, already having the most experience of traversing from one planet to another.

Lightning even agreed to give them private tutoring lessons, sharing his knowledge of Dimensional Space. “Our universe is known to be a multi-dimensional, magical realm unlike most parallel universes; our space has a breathable atmosphere and comfortable temperature.”

He also explained about the mystical dimensional-pathways everyone had heard of; magical roads that connected from one place to another allowing travelers to move instantaneously between destinations, almost like traveling down a super-fun-happy slide. One could travel between whole star-systems in a matter of seconds, depending of course how far away the destination would be, and then it would probably take a little longer.

“But why do we use these pathways anyway?” asked Buddy Rose.

“Yeah.” added Artie “After all if we can breathe and survive in space; can’t we just fly to nearby planets by ourselves?”

Starla shook her head “I’ve studied into that, and according to my research. The pathways provide stable points of entry and exit when traveling through space.”

Lightning agreed with her and offered his own profound knowledge from his studies and experiences. “You see, Dimensional Space exists above normal space. There is the air we can breathe, and the temperature may be soothing, but the voice of space itself consists of highly powerful and unstable teleportation energies.

How this energy works and functions is still a great mystery to all known space-travelers, but the most commonly known factor is this: If you try to enter dimensional space with no pathway or proper protection... or if you stray from the path and fall into space, you will be instantly teleported to a random spot anywhere in the entire galaxy, or even the universe-- There’s no telling where you’d end up”

The others all felt shivers run down their spines at such a thought. Rhymey thought of all the possible places one could end up…

“You could appear above a burning star,  
or even in a black hole if you warp too far.  
A planet with no air, no food, or sea,  
or before a giant beast snarling at you hungrily.”

The Spanish twins nearly leaped out of their seats at such a thought. “Well, at least it seems that planets stars, and other forms of rock and energy aren't affected,” said Dyno. “Si, can you imagine if our planet just kept on popping in and out from place to place?” added Myte, and everyone imagined the planet being tossed around so much by constant teleportation that everyone suffered from vertigo. “…Santo cielo!” *MY God!*groaned Myte.

“Well, at least now that we know all this, we should be able to pass our tests with ease,” Krysta said.

The others agreed and continued their studies.

Sure enough, when it came time for their tests they passed with flying colors, by traveling to the moon and back again safely, and they were presented their official astronaut wings by Grand Ruler, but it was going to be a while yet before they were approved to actually go on any space missions to other planets, but still, the friends were totally thrilled especially Starla. She was finally achieving her life’s goal. Lightning was very happy for her, but this was practically the only most exciting thing that had happened to them all month since Titan’s vanquish. Not that they were wishing for the planet to be attacked or anything.

Still, regular life continued. Colts and fillies went to school and played with their friends. Others went to work. Lightning continued to study and work his duties as a town helper. He also had more time to help Krysta search for her homeworld, whatever and wherever it was. “If only we had some sort of clue that could help us.” Lightning said.

“That would make it easier.” added Krysta “Still, I’m not so sure.”

“Not sure about what?”

Krysta hesitated for a moment, and then admitted that as exciting as it would be to learn of her origins and discover who she really was, “What would I say? What would I do? My entire life might change forever.” Krysta clearly had a case of nerves. It was as if she didn’t know if she really wanted to discover her roots or not. “Well, first we have to find it.” Lightning said “But in the meantime, we better stay sharp too. Titans minions are still out there, and who knows when they may strike again?”

Ever since the fight, Titan’s minions had been going crazy trying to figure out ways to get back at Starfleet. They hadn’t even bothered to send any new monsters after them knowing there was no point and they’d beat them, and since the last battle, having already used a ton of their magic monster dust, their pouches were nearing the end of their supplies anyway.

They decided that they needed to find something stronger. Fortunately that day, they had discovered Titan left a note to his minions in case something would happen to him. The note turned out to be a map of something that had hidden somewhere on the Dark Planet that would ensure his minions could carry on. They had been wandering around the planet for what seemed like a long time. “Are you sure we’re on course?” groaned Rep-Stallion. “My feet are killing me.”

Dementia felt she needed a hair job badly from sweating so much. “If this turns out to be a rip-off why I’ll--”

“Will you two knock it off?!” snapped Mysterious “According to this, Lord Titan hid his secret somewhere around here.”

They searched around the decayed ruins, shoving the rocks and soils out of the way. “Eww…!” cried Dementia “Now I need more than a makeover after this.” The other just ignored her and kept on searching. Suddenly, Rep-Stallion felt this scythe clang into something. “Hey I found something!” he hollered.

The others rushed over to see him pull out a small box. “What do you think it is?” asked Mysterious. They were about to find out as the box began to glow, and spin round and round, faster and faster, and it opened wide giving off a bright flash of light from a small object.

“What’s happening?” asked Mysterious.

“I feel strange?” cried Rep-Stallion.

“Wait! Listen!” said Dementia.

It was Titan, or rather an illusionary, holographic message of him

“My minions, if you have found this hidden treasure it means I am no longer with you, but the war against our enemies must continue. This treasure shall provide you with the power you need, but you must beware of how you use them, and you must train well to ensure your handling of them

Go now… and continue the reign of chaos.”

As Titan’s voice faded, the minions were bathed in glowing flares of light from the treasure, and began to feel very different!

Buddy Rose was working in his garden and Lightning and Krysta was helping him and Artie was there painting a picture of some of the flowers and the fence. “What do you think?” he asked when he was finished.

“It’s beautiful!” exclaimed Krysta.

“Really captures the likeness,” added Buddy Rose.

Artie thanked them for the compliments, but now he was starting to feel bored. There still no attacks, and despite being licensed astronauts, they still hadn’t been given an assignment. “When are we going to see some action?” he asked aloud, and right at that second the alarms sounded and the civilians all began to run for shelter. “Well, we did ask for it,” said Lightning.

Word had already come in the danger was coming from the town of O-Range, Artie’s hometown, and off they ran.

O-Range was almost pretty much like being in a western terrain. Not much grass or vegetation, but plenty of water-holes, streams, and orange trees all in groves too, but that was exactly where the trouble was coming from. The gang could see it as they neared the danger area. “The groves, they’re on fire!” cried Artie.

“Let’s put it out!” cried Krysta.

“No! Wait!” said Lightning. As he and the others flew in closer they couldn’t smell the smoke, and the flames didn’t even feel hot. “It’s just an illusion.” Lightning said. That’s when the illusions of the flames faded and Titan’s three minions appeared. “So you’ve finally shown yourselves again.”

Mysterious sniggered, “It’s been a while and we had some thinking to do.” He teased, but this made the others realize that he, a shadow, was standing outdoors in broad daylight and didn’t get hurt from the sunlight. Mysterious only grinned wickedly and said, “You seem puzzled.”

“Oh, that’s the least of your troubles.” said Rep-Stallion “In just a few moments you’ll really be in trouble.”

The gang stood ready. “All right, so where is this new monster of yours?” asked Lightning.

Dementia giggled “Whoever said it was going to be a monster? You’re fighting us this time!” Her eyes began to glow, and so did Mysterious and Rep’s.

“What’s going on?” asked Krysta, but she and the others got their answer as the evil demon-corns began to magically transform mysterious human-shaped demons wearing armor, helmets, capes, and they also looked much stronger. The gang just stared in awe and were rather speechless. “Guys!” cried Buddy Rose “Tell me I’m just dreaming…” but the others knew this was as real as anything.

“Take a good look at us now!” hissed Mysterious “You’ll soon find your pitiful magic and skills are no match for our newly acquired powers.” Rep-Stallion grasped his new double-bladed staff and held it high. “Lord Titan shall be avenged, and our reign will carry on.” Dementia clenched her fists sight “Let’s do this!” she hissed and they began to charge forth.

Feeling overconfident, Lightning and friends transformed “STARFLEET MAGIC!!”, once that was done, they immediately used their visors to try and scan the minion's new powers, but unfortunately the results came as “Type Unknown: No Available Data”

“What, no data?” snapped Lightning “It must be a new kind of magic that we’ve never seen before. Everyone, be on your guard.” the others agreed. Buddy-Rose went after Dementia “LEAF SWARM” he fired his razor-leafs, but Dementia’s new armor merely deflected them right off of her leaving her without a scratch.

“Huh?!” remarked Buddy. Dementia winked at him. “I think you need to cool off a bit. DANCE OF ICE” She twirled round and round on one foot like a skilled dancer creating and blizzard-wave of snow and ice that blew right at Buddy, “Whoa! AAAHH! That’s cold!” he cried. Some of the ice crystals were large and rammed into his armor, pushing him back hard. Dementia was enjoying this.

Artie and Rep-Stallion were going at it hard-- Rep’s scythe against Artie’s staff. They parried and clashed several times with each other’s weapon and met in a staff-lock, but Rep managed to get the upper hand and shove Artie of the way and knocking his staff out of his hands. “That’s it!” growled Artie “Now I’m angry! PAINT BOMB” and he launched a swarm of his explosive blobs. Not a single one missed and Rep-Stallion was buried in the explosions. Artie panted and puffed after launched that many shots, but as the smoke settled, “No! It can’t be…!” Rep-Stallion stood there without even a scratch on him. He just smiled wickedly, “Oh, I am so hurt!” he mocked “Now it’s your turn. THE BITE OF LIGHTNING” whirling his staff around and round like a propeller above his head, he conjured up heavy bolts of lightning which Artie had a hard time dodging, and he got hit more times than he dodged.

Lightning and Krysta were about to have their own hard-luck dealing with Mysterious. The evil creature stared them down and approached them slowly “Look… Lightning Dawn just accept the fact that you and your friends can’t beat us now… it’s easier that way.” Lightning and Krysta refused to give in and decided to take their chances. “Here I come, ready or not.” shouted Lightning as he dashed forward, but Mysterious just stood where he was, not moving an inch, and actually let Lightning ram into him headfirst, despite still being a shadow, and he didn’t stop until he had whammed Mysterious right up against a large pole.

“Yeah, way to go Lightning!” cried Krysta, but then to her and Lightning’s shock. Mysterious, unfazed by the attack, grabbed Lightning by the horn and gave him a huge toss the other way. “UGH! AH!”

Krysta was livid and felt a burst of rage building up inside her. She angrily turned to face Mysterious, but realizing how large he was, she quickly backed off like a scared cat. Lightning wasn’t too hurt, but he couldn’t believe how strong Mysterious and the others had become. Buddy Rose and Artie huddled near him. “Our best shots don’t even make them flinch.” said Artie “Even our magic blasts won’t work.”

“What are we going to do?” asked Buddy

“That’s easy…” Mysterious said while sniggering as he waved his arms around and round “Sit back and have a taste of my new power; THE HAMMER OF EVIL” Dark waves of intense energy formed over his head. “LOOK OUT!” cried Krysta, and she and others scattered out of the way before the blast hit them, making a huge crater in the ground where they were. Lightning was more devastated than ever. “I can’t believe they have that much magic and power! Where did they get it from?” That was what everybody wanted to know.

All three of the evil ones stood together and slowly crept towards the helpless gang, snickering and glaring at them with evil eyes. “Which should we take out first?” Dementia wondered aloud. “How about all of them at once?” sneered Rep-Stallion “Just what I was thinking” hissed Mysterious.

Just as they were about to fire, they were attacked from the side by many attacks. Buddy Rose and Artie tried to use their new powers or finisher moves, only to flop in humiliation; they barely got their weapons to glow for any longer than five seconds due to their need for more training. Lightning felt almost embarrassed “This is not happening!” he groaned.

The minions laughed hysterically at their feeble attempts. “And here we thought you’d actually surprise us.” Dementia teased.

“Here, let us show you how it’s done,” said Rep-Stallion. Lightning and the others all inched away slowly and fearfully unsure of what to do. “Lightning can’t you try the Rainbow Rod?” asked Krysta. “It won’t work any different.” cried Lightning “I don’t know what can stop these guys.”

Just as the minions were about to fire, they were attacked from the side by many attacks; they got pelted by magic ray-blasts from behind, distracting them, but not hurting them much at all.

Lightning and the others looked up and smiled at the sight of their friends. One-by-one they dropped down.

“Starla…!”

“Dyno and Myte…!”

“Never fear,”  
Rhymey is here!

The others had never been so happy to see their friends, and in such timing, but now was not the time to exchange in pleasantries. The minions were still unharmed by the blasts. “So, now you’re all together? How marvelous.” chuckled Mysterious.

“Now we can get rid of you all in one easy swoop,” said Dementia.

Rep-Stallion chuckled and licked the blades of his scythe. “Let’s get them!” They all charged forward when suddenly they stopped. Next, they were groaning and moaning as they held their heads in pain and fell to their knees.

“What’s happening to them?” asked Starla.

“They seemed so strong before,  
But they don’t seem tough anymore.” said Rhymey.

Their visors still didn’t have much information on the minions’ actual powers and forms, but medical-scans showed the minions were losing physical-strength badly. It was their new powers; the minions hadn’t practiced and mastered with their new strengths, just like Titan’s note had warned them. That’s why they were suddenly so weak, and before anyone knew it. The minions had changed back to their original forms.

“This can’t be!” growled Mysterious “Our powers failed us!”

“Uh, Mysterious, that’s not our only problem.” cried Rep-Stallion

The gang now stood with the odds in their favor. “My how the tables have turned.” teased Lightning. “You guys are in some trouble now,” added Krysta. With the gang’s powers still high, the minions wouldn’t stand a chance in their weak condition. Dementia whimpered nervously “Listen uh… this has been fun… but uh-- bye!” and she and others vanished quickly before anything else happened.

The gang all sighed in relief but were now all very concerned. It was now obvious that the minions were much stronger but would need time to master their new powers. “What can we do now?” asked Starla.

“Our best shots were barely able to tickle them,” added Buddy Rose. Both they and the others turned to Lightning, who was just as stumped as they were. “We need to see the Grand Ruler, Now!”

The gang took off high into the skies already, and soon were nearing the Grand Ruler’s grand palace floating twenty-thousand feet above Rainbow City, and the atmosphere was not any thinner even at this altitude, so it was still safe to breathe.

The others were awed and amazed at the beautiful sight of the palace and all its many towers and other features, and Lightning and Krysta felt slightly strange seeing their old home after all this time. The giant structure rested on a floating rock which kept it afloat thanks to super-special engines built into its interior. The engines themselves were hydro and solar-powered; unlimited collecting compensation from the clouds, and the sunlight and moonlight.

“Um, Lightning.” Starla asked nervously “Just out of curiosity, what if the engines were damaged, or destroyed?”

Lightning's features curled “You’re joking...! Then the palace would come crashing down on the city like an asteroid. At such a height, the impact would make such a huge shock-wave that would demolish the entire city.”

All the others felt shocked at such a thought, but their minds were eased due to the fact it wasn’t too likely to happen. Knowing his majesty had teams of technicians running round-the-clock shifts and that maintenance was always cared for.

They arrived at the front gates but were stopped by the sentries that denied them entry without a proper appointment. “I am The Grand Ruler’s apprentice.” Lightning said to them “We know…” snapped one of the guards “But his majesty left strict rules; no entry without proper admittance or scheduled appointment.”

Suddenly, the large doors opened wide, followed by the Grand Ruler’s echoing voice from afar saying “Let them pass. I have been expecting them.” The guards did as they were told and the gang dashed past them and into the main entrance hall. They walked down the long corridor to the big doors at the end which opened wide and showed the Grand Ruler sitting majestically on his throne. He stood upright as the gang bowed to him and he bowed back. “Master, forgive us for this intrusion.” Lightning said.

“It’s all right, Lightning.” his mentor assured them all “I already said I was expecting you to come, or I would have sent for you.” he clapped his hands twice, and his servants brought out a small feast that was prepared in anticipation of the arrivals. “I thought you might be starved after such an ordeal.”

The ponies smiled and bowed thankfully to him, and then everyone sat down to eat. His majesty asked for their quick reports on the battle and after he heard it all-- “It will take time for Titan’s minions to master and control their newfound powers, and we can rest assured they will return to strike again, and your currents powers are simply not enough to beat them.”

“We were barely able to even stand up to them before they had this magic,” said Artie.

“Yeah, and we didn’t stand much of a chance against them already. Once they master those new powers, they’ll cream us for sure,” added Buddy Rose.

“Well, there must be something we can do,  
Like maybe train for a week or two?” suggested Rhymey, but the others weren’t too keen that would help. “I don’t think we have the time, Rhymey,” said Starla.

“Starla is correct.” said Grand Ruler “The minions could master their new skills at any time, and your constant training already has proven its limitations. It will not enough.”

It was already agreed they would all somehow have to find a faster way to get stronger and increase their powers. Grand Ruler thought it over a moment and then said “There just might be a way.” Capturing everyone’s interest, and when they all finished eating he told everyone to follow him.

He led everyone to a large stone doorway hidden near the top level of the highest tower in the center of the palace. The door was sealed with a strong spell that only his majesty was able to break. He leaned forward and inserted his three golden horns into the special keyholes and unlocked the door. As the stone doors slid open and everyone saw a glowing, mystical vortex.

“Wow!” exclaimed Krysta.

“It’s a space-warp portal,” added Lightning. These were celestial objects normally used to travel into space between planets where dimensional pathways were connected. The Grand Ruler had sealed this portal within his palace to prevent potential risks to others who were untrained in space-travel.

“What does this have to do with us?” asked Starla.

“I will explain,” replied Grand Ruler, and told hoy that when he first arrived to create and colonize Unicornicopia, he had forged a set of treasures he called the Star Stones. They were infused with incredible powers he had discovered and harnessed as he grew stronger in magic and battle. He felt that someday they would be very useful, but decided against keeping them all together, for fear of drawing attention to evil ones who sought power. Not willing to allow the dark forces to get their hands on the star stones or even to guess of their existence, he scattered them across several dimensional planets.

The others were starting to realize what this meant. “You mean… we have to go out there and find them?” asked Buddy Rose.

“Yes.” Grand Ruler answered. “After all, you are fully licensed astronauts. Normally I don’t allow freshmen on such dangerous assignments without at least a year or two of proper experience, but giving Lightning’s experience of wandering, and all that you all have been through already coupled without desperation, I am willing to make the exception. We must get those stones. They will help accelerate your natural strengths and powers and may even help you unlock abilities that you never believed possible, and will serve you well in the upcoming battles against Titan’s minions, and other foes we shall face.”

“But, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?” asked Dyno. “Yeah, what if the minions return and we don’t have the power?” added Myte.

Grand Ruler chuckled, shut his eyes, and bowed his head. His golden horns glowed, and then right up through the floor magically appeared a star-shaped gem, half white and half violet. It sparkled like the stars in the sky, and a single silver star lay in the very center. Everyone gazed in awe at its stunning beauty.

“But how?” asked Dyno.

“You said you hid the stones,” added Myte

“I never said that I had hidden all of them,” replied Grand Ruler. “This is one of the four magic Star Stones. I kept it because I felt someday its great power would be needed. I can't believe how correct I was. Nevertheless, it should grant you a small boost of power to help you now.

Come and kneel before me, all of you, and accept what you are about to be given.”

The gang all did as they were told, and knelt before his majesty. Grand Ruler held the star stone up high and it began to glow and emit sparkling, shimming, magical waves. The waves flew in great circles above the gang and bathing them within their enchanting glow. Then, all was quiet.

The ponies opened their eyes, but they didn’t feel any different. “What happened?” asked Starla.

“I don’t feel any stronger than I did before,” said Buddy Rose.

“Perhaps the magic didn’t work?  
The stone would not give us the perk?” said Rhymey.

Grand Ruler assured them that the stone did grant them its help, whether they felt it or not. “All will be made clear to you in time.” he assured them “But to grow stronger, you will need to continue your training and recover the three remaining star stones, but always remember that no matter what magic you may face, no matter what hardship you may endure, or whatever evil force you come into contact with; your courage, faith, believing, and you’re good intentions are the greatest gifts that could ever be found within and no other force and truly take it from you. They will always be there for you… as will I.” He bowed to the gang and they bowed to him again.

The quest for the Star Stones had begun!

(Promo)

In our next episode, Lightning, at the advice of his friends considers asking Starla out on a date. Meanwhile, Titan’s minions discover a way of creating a whole new type of monster merged of all three kinds of their forces and may prove to be a bit much for the gang to handle.

Will Lightning and Starla’s date end well, or will the minions' triumph in their conquest?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “Three To One!”)


	14. Episode 13: Three to One

EPISODE THIRTEEN

The Grand Ruler was now or days busy calculating just which worlds housed the remaining three-star stones. It has been one thousand years since had originally hidden them was a long time, and anything could’ve had happened to them. Already he had seen they were not in the original hiding places, but he had also sent messages to his many other Starfleet legions one other worlds he knew of and ordered them to seek out any information regarding the location of the stones, it would help make their search slightly easier, but it would take time to find them.

So many questions pondered Lightning and Friends' minds about the stones, but there is no point in researching as there were no records or information regarding them, as Grand Ruler had wanted to so evil ones would never guess of their existence. All they could do was wait, and wonder.

Lightning kept staring at himself in his mirror but still couldn’t feel or notice anything new about him since the power of the first stone worked its magic. “Take it easy, Lightning.” said Krysta “We’ll all know what’s changed about us soon enough.”

Lightning sighed but knew she was right. “Come on, let’s go. Answers or not, we still have jobs to do in our normal lives.”

Meanwhile, Titans minions had taken their humiliation from the last battle rough and had ever since been training hard to master their new powers, but it would take time. “This is intolerable!” snapped Mysterious “Here we are, forced to stay here and train while we could be avenging the fall of our master.”

“Isn’t there something we can do, maybe send a monster?” asked Rep-Stallion, but he suddenly remembered that ever since the battle before Titan was vanquished, their supply of monster dust was dangerously low. They only had dust left to make one or maybe two new monsters at the most. Even still their hopes were not high. “Every monster we ever sent ended up a miserable failure,” said Dementia.

The other others agreed with her, but suddenly Mysterious had an idea. “Wait, I think I know of a way.” The others gazed at him with interest and he softly whispered his idea for a whole new monster. None of them said anything but snickered sinisterly.

Lightning had a long hard day of training, doing his community job helping others, and after sunset, he was finishing up his last job at Yellow Hills-- doing odd jobs for the elderly; washing their windows, mowing their lawns, painting fences. Krysta helped him, but they both felt pretty tired after work and could hardly wait to get home.

The lampposts had lit, and the stars began to shimmer in the skies. “It’s so beautiful tonight.” Krysta said “Sure is.” agreed Lightning. “It’s almost romantic.” He had that same goofy expression on his face that Krysta only recognized when Lightning was thinking of something else, or rather someone else.

As they set off for home, Lightning could suddenly see Starla nearby with her telescope doing some astronomy. She liked to come out to open places to see whole other areas of the sky. Lightning saw her, and he got that warm feeling inside again just gazing at her under the moonlight. He was so wrapped up that he didn’t watch where he was going and bumped right into Rhymey, making him drop his shopping bags, breaking them, and spilling everything.

“Careful please,  
You spilled my groceries.” he snapped.

The sounds had alerted Starla and she saw what was happening and she offered to help gather the groceries. She and Lightning reached for one of the cans of soup and their hands touched. Their eyes met, they giggled softly and then quickly scrambled about almost trying to ignore that, but both Krysta and Rhymey exchanged playful looks of disdain at the way they had acted.

They all helped Rhymey carry his groceries to his house down the lane. Rhymey thanked them all, and then Starla had to leave for her next destination for stargazing. “I’ll see you guys later. Bye Lightning…!” then she took off, but Lightning couldn’t stop gazing at her. Even when she went out of sight he was still standing there.

He was suddenly snapped out of his trance by Rhymey and Krysta snickering softly. “What?”

“Oh Lightning, are falling for me?” Krysta teased said pretending to be Starla.

Rhymey teased him too by chanting…

“Starla and Lightning sitting in a tree  
…K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

Lightning felt embarrassed and a little. “That’s not how one addresses their superior officer, Rhymey.” But then again he just couldn’t blame “Okay, you got me. I really like Starla. I mean, she’s pretty, smart, brave, she’s very helpful-- Who wouldn’t like her.”

“So what are you waiting for? Ask her out,” said Krysta

Lightning’s face went redder than ever, and his tail gave a big twitch “You mean… like… on a date?” he asked nervously. “Oh, I… I don’t think I can do that. I mean, I’m her superior and the code says no fraternizing when on duty, and…and… oh!”

The others could tell he was just being shy.

Rhymey nodded and said...

“Just ask, and there’s no doubt.  
I know Starla would love to go out.”

Lightning still didn’t feel sure. “I don’t know if Starla would really want to,” he said as he headed for the door to leave, but when he opened it he found standing there and was just about to knock. They both were startled at first and then smiled at one another. Starla had merely come because she has forgotten a can of soup from Rhymey’s groceries was still in her pocket, and she overheard what Lightning had just said at the door and asked “I’d want to what?”

Lightning could feet his pulse racing and the temperature rising. “Well… actually… I uh…um…! It’s nothing! I got to go. See ya! Bye!” and he quickly ran past her and down the road so fast.

Starla blinked once and was most confused. “Is he okay,” she asked Krysta and Rhymey but they sulked in disappointment, and decided to tell her.

A few blocks away, Lightning was just pressing his head against a tree and feel like a complete idiot. “Some brave pony I am, and all because of this.” He groaned to himself. “Oh! How can I face her again?”

He continued to sigh as he sat against the tree but was startled again when Starla came up to him. “Lightning, are you feeling alright?” Starla asked.

Lightning felt his nerves rising again. “Who, me-- Uh, sure, why do you ask?”

Starla giggled nervously at the way he stammered, but she herself felt a bit nervous. She twiddled her fingers softly. “Look, I… I was wonder if… maybe-- Would you like to go out with me tomorrow when we’re off duty?”

Lightning felt so strange he couldn’t describe it, and he stammered worse than ever but managed to say. “Yeah, sure-- I’d love to.”

Starla smiled and the two of them agreed to meet in the afternoon at Pinkie Parks, the biggest amusement park in the entire kingdom; the perfect place for a first date. Then Starla headed for off feeling all excited, and as for Lightning, he just sat where he was, completely still for a moment, and then he suddenly began to laugh softly and bashfully.

Krysta and Rhymey saw the whole thing from nearby and winked at one another. They told Starla about Lightning and talked her into asking him out herself, figuring it would help Lightning a great deal than putting more pressure on him.

The next day in the afternoon, Lightning went to the entrance of Pinkie Parks. A lot of it was colored in pink, but the rest of the area around the land seemed pretty normal; Fields of green grass with picnic tables, a small pond where ducks and frogs.

Lightning felt very nervous. He had never been on a date before and hoped he wouldn’t mess things up or do anything stupid. Suddenly, Starla came along almost directly after Lightning did. “Hey, you made it,” he said to her. “Sure did,” Starla answered. They soon found they were staring into each other’s eyes again and turned away giggling. Then they went into the park together under the watchful eyes of Rhymey and Krysta, who wanted to see everything.

“I still don’t think this is right.  
Spying on our friends just isn’t polite.” said Rhymey.

“We’re not spying…” said Krysta “We’re making sure they’re having fun. Look at them.”

They watched as Lightning and Starla went on the rides, played some games, and even got some snacks from the concession stands. They seemed to be both having a greater time than anyone, even some of the other dating couples. They even seemed to be warming up more and more to each other.

“Oh, I see now, and I agree,  
Our friends are getting along so nicely.” said Rhymey.

Krysta nodded in agreement “That’s what being close friends is all about.” She said, and she began to sing while at the same time, Starla and Lightning continued to enjoy their date…

Starla and Lightning had fun on the roller coaster the most, and they went through a horror-tunnel, and Lightning won Starla a giant stuffed-bear playing at the games. He got a big peck on the cheek for that and blushed. He almost fainted too, and Starla just giggled.

Starla tried to repay the favor by winning Lightning something… but she wasn’t as good at the games as he was… Except for the archery game, and with her, it was synch for her master skills with the bow.

Soon, Lightning and Starla were actually sharing a milkshake together.

By sundown, Starla and Lightning had gone away from the theme-park and were sitting by a bonfire in the outer fields. “Wow. What a day.” sighed Lightning. “Yeah, I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun. It’s more fun than star gazing” said Starla. “Thank you, Lightning.”

Lightning smiled, “Hey, you’re the one who asked me out.” Starla smiled back at him. The stars soon came out and they would have to be getting home soon, but they just didn’t seem to want to leave yet. This all felt so nice and soothing.

“Starla?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you ask me out though?”

Starla felt a little embarrassed and blushed softly “Well, actually, I wanted to ask you out for some time but I was too nervous.”

“You… You were?” Lightning asked while blushing softly, and Starla innocently nodded while gazing deep into his eyes. “Rhymey and Krysta also told me you were embarrassed.”

Lightning felt his cheeks go really red now, but suddenly they both heard a small rustling coming from nearby, and it didn’t take much for them to know who it was. “Come on out, you guys.” Lightning called to them. The two came out from the shrubs.

“Forgive us, Lightning, do,  
We only did it to help you.” confessed Rhymey.

“Besides, you didn’t even tell us not to tell her. So we didn’t really do anything wrong,” added Krysta. Lightning couldn’t really hold it against them and smiled. “Thanks, you guys. I appreciate it.”

Rhymey and Krysta smiled, but suddenly-- BOOM! Titan’s minions appeared in their regular forms. “Great! Just what we needed,” grumbled Lightning.

“Sorry to spoil the moment,” hissed Mysterious “But we have a little plan of our own to dispatch.”

“Get ready, punks!” snickered Rep-Stallion. He licked his scythe once. “You’re about to deal with one of the fiercest types of monsters we’ve ever dished out,” added Dementia. The others all stood together and then watched as the minions each cast their monster-dusts on three objects; the tree, a rock, and the bonfire itself. “What’s going on?” asked Starla, and then they all saw the three forces merge into one ferocious beast! Sure enough, the monster appeared as a fused form of rock, tree parts like roots and vines, and glowing hotspots in between almost like lava. The minions could hardly decide what to even call it; but agreed to call it Fusor!

“Come on, guys!” snapped Lightning, and then he and others transformed “STARFLEET MAGIC!!” and quickly scanned Fusor with their visors, and as they expected and feared, his power levels were way high! This wasn’t going to be like most of the monsters they had faced before. “Good luck with this one chumps.” Rep-Stallion mocked, and then he and his comrades vanished and left them at the mercy of Fusor.

Starla and Rhymey got out their weapons…

“STAR BOW”

“WARD SWORD”

Lightning dashed ahead first but got kicked away by Fusor’s mighty strength.

Rhymey then leaped high up and over, ready to strike the monster, but he got punched aside. “Ow! Wow!” He wasn’t hurt too much, but that punch was very strong, and so burning to the touch that his armor was slightly scorched.

The others were shocked but didn’t let it scare them. Starla went up next, “STARLIGHT ARROW!” Her arrow struck the monster hard in its chest, but Fusor didn’t so much as even flinch.

Krysta couldn’t even get close to the beast to try and attack it herself with her strength, and nearly got batted away. “The three elements are making him too strong.” The monster held out its arms and long strong vines shot out ensnaring Starla.

“Starla!” cried Lightning. He angrily charged at the monster shouting, “Okay, you, let her go right now!” The monster glared at Lightning and stomped its foot, shaking the ground hard and causing Lightning to fall. “Whoa! Ugh! Okay, I didn’t see that coming.”

Krysta angrily flew forward and used her powers to pick up and throw huge rocks, which were but all she made it angry. “Uh oh!” squeaked Krysta as she watched the monster draw in a huge breath and blew out a huge burst of flames Krysta barely evaded. “Oh, sure, it just has to breathe fire too!” she grumbled.

Starla was still bound in the monster’s vines, and the more Starla struggled to break free, the tighter the grip felt. “I can… hardly… breathe!” she groaned. Rhymey dashed over and tried to slash the vines with his sword, but CLANG! The vines were like steel, and the words got badly dented and scratched, nearly devastating Rhymey.

“Ah! My sword’s dent,  
Twisted and bent!”

Nevertheless, he continued to try and free Starla by pulling on the vines with his own strength, but they were just as strong as ever, and even sizzling to the touch. Rhymey could almost feel the burn through his gloves!

Lightning tried to charge the monsters again, only to have it stomp its foot and knock him down again. Then it tried to roast him with its flames, but Lightning rolled out of the way. “This is nuts!” he growled, then he too was ensnared by vines from the monster’s other arm. “And this is getting worse!” he cried.

“No! Lightning!” cried Krysta. Now only she and Rhymey were still free but left with hardly any options. Rhymey couldn’t break the vines, and Krysta didn’t stand a chance from the start. Starla couldn’t last much longer under the strain, and Lightning was starting to feel the burn. “It can’t… end like this!” he growled.

From within Titan’s lair, the minions were watching the battle and laughing with glee. “I can’t believe it! We’re really going to do It.” cried Rep-Stallion. “Perhaps we won’t need to master our new given powers after all,” added Dementia. “When the monster has succeeded and our enemies are defeated, then I will agree.”

Lightning could barely breathe and could feel the burning eating away at the suit under his armor. “No!” he suddenly shouted. He tried and tried with all his might but it seemed as if he couldn't break free. Still, he kept trying. Starla and Rhymey continued to struggle too, and Krysta was still not willing to give up, even though she didn’t stand too much of a chance. The monster had them all in its sights and drew in a huge breath for a great big fiery breath. “No!” cried Starla “He’s… going to… roast us alive!”

“I won’t give in!  
I know we can win!” shouted Rhymey

“We can do this!” cried Krstya.

“Yes!” Lightning said deeply, “WE CAN!” that’s when he began to feel the burn. Not from the monster’s grip, but rather from within his own body. Starla felt it too, so did Rhymey and Krysta.

The minions watched in confusion and starting to lose patience, “What’s taking so long?” snarled Dementia.

“What’s going on down there?” growled Rep-Stallion.

Mysterious said nothing and stood there was a puzzled expression on his face and muttered “It cannot be!”

Lightning struggled hard, and all of a sudden he burst through the vines using his own brute-strength! Rhymey, however, was still in the way as the monster blew his fiery breath, and he didn’t dodge in time and got hit hard, but strangely he didn’t feel the flames all that much and suffered hardly any damage.

The gang was puzzled at first but had never felt anything like it. They suddenly felt so much stronger, and Lightning realized. “It’s the power of the star stone!” cried Lightning “I guess it finally kicked in.”

“I’ve never felt like this before,” said Starla.

“This is incredible!” Krysta said, “I feel like I could move a whole mountain over my head.”

Rhymey gripped his sword tightly, and it magically repaired itself. It now looked shinier and sharper than ever. He couldn’t even feel the magic inside of him soaring.

“It feels so strong and new,  
Now let’s see what it can do!”

The monster seemed furious and began to stomp towards the gang.

It was about to stomp its huge feet to make the ground shake. But the unicorns leaped up high at the last moment to avoid the tremors. Starla hovered over the monster and decided to try one of her newest attacks she had trained for. “PULSAR LASER” and she fired a humungous blast from her horn right at Fusor, damaging him hard.

Rhymey then, with fast speed, shot straight at the monster and began to slash, slice, and thrash at the monster, damaging him further!

Lightning and Krysta leaped in and managed to punch and kick the living daylights out of the beast and in one double-team punch sent it soaring thirty feet up in the air. “Wow! I didn’t even feel a thing from recoil!” cried Krysta.

Suddenly, the Rainbow Rod appeared before Lightning and was glowing brightly along with Starla’s bow and Rhymey’s sword. “What’s happening now?” asked Starla. Then suddenly, they could all hear the voice of the Grand Ruler giving them all a telepathic message.

“Ponies, just as the power of the star stone combined with your training not only increases your power but the power of your weapons as well. Starla, Rhymey, you have now unlocked the ability to finishing-moves. Use them wisely.”

Sure enough, Starla and Rhymey’s weapons now came with “Capture” and “Destroy” functions. They set the weapons on “Destroy”

“Let’s see what these can do,” said Starla.

“I’m with you.” rhymed Rhymey.

Lightning stood in between them all. “Let’s do this!”

The monster charged forth, but Rhymey gripped his sword tight, and the blade began to glow and flare with power as he waved it softly. “THRASH SLASH” he shouted and slashed right at the beast.

“My turn!” snapped Starla, and she magically conjured a super-powerful arrow-- much stronger than normal-- and set in the bow. “GALACTIC PROJECTILE” and fired the arrow-- watching it turn into a small burning comet-like projectile, and going skewering right through the monster.

“SPECTRUM STREAM”

Lightning added the last bit of power and fired at Fusor, finally defeating it and making it explode. The friends all cheered for joy over their victory, and Lightning looked up at the sky knowing Titan’s minions were watching. “You lose again!”

The minions were outraged and shocked. “No! It’s impossible!” snarled Dementia. “They beat us again, and that was the best monster we ever made!” growled Rep-Stallion. Mysterious clenched his fists furiously “Somehow those pests have become stronger as we are. We must continue our training, and learn the secret of their new abilities as well. When the time comes, we attack!”

He cast another look at Lightning’s smug face, and then angrily blasted the viewing image to pieces.

Without much damage done to the fields, and the park now safe, the gang all decided to head home Lightning offered to walk Starla back, and she accepted. Rhymey and Krysta followed because they had to head in the same direction.

As for the date, except for the battle, Starla had a great time, and so did Lightning.

“Starla?”

“Hmm?”

Lightning stuttered and stammered a bit again, but he managed to ask “Do you think you might want to… you know… go out again sometime?”

Starla smiled at him and answered “Sure, I’d love to. As long as we don’t have to fight another monster.” and she pecked him on the cheek before heading inside up to her apartment. Lightning just stood there with his cheeks all red. Krysta and Rhymey giggled, and Rhymey teased him again with that same line.

“Lightning and Starla sitting in a tree,  
…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Krysta even joined in the teasing. “Lightning’s got a mare-friend. Lightning’s got a mare-friend.”

Lightning just ignored them. So much had happened that day. He had a good workout, went on a date with Starla, but most importantly, the star stone was starting to work its magic and saved them all. He only hoped they would be able to find the other three stones and soon.

That night, before going to bed, Lightning wrote his report…

“Our new strengths given to us by the star stones have helped us extremely, but the bad news is that Titan’s minions will no doubt attempt to get stronger. It only makes it all the more important we keep to our training and be on guard.

Apart from this, my day with Starla was rather peaceful, despite the incident, and that friends can always help one another, even if at times it looks as if they shouldn’t. I feel grateful to have such wonderful friends and knowing that I can always count on them to help me when I need it, just as they can always count on me. It fills me with joy and feelings that magic cannot bring you.”

He signed his name and then sent the report through the magic mailbox slot.

After that, he hopped into bed, and turned out the lights, and dreamt of all the adventures he would have another day.

(Promo)

In our next episode, Professor Brain is at it again and has invented a new invisibility formula, but Dementia has rather an exact plot as well to lure the ponies into a difficult battle. For how can you fight a monster you can’t even see?

How will the Professor’s new formula turn out, and is there a way to defeat what you can’t see?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic”

(Next Episode: “To See or Not to See”)


	15. Episode 14: To See or Not to See

EPISODE FOURTEEN

Lightning spread the word to all his friends about the star stone and how it really did work! The others almost couldn’t wait to try it out for themselves, and spent a lot of their free time training and trying to perfect any new moves they had been working on, and sure enough, they got a little stronger and faster, but it still took them time to master their new finishing-moves.

In the meantime, society and business just carried on, and once again, Lightning and Krysta were asked by Cookie Dough to deliver an ordered lunch to Professor Brain, for he was busy working on a new project, and as everyone knew he wouldn’t stop for much, but it wouldn’t be impolite to bring him the food he ordered.

As Lightning and Krysta headed for Greenland Lightning asked “What do you think he’s making this time, Krysta-- A rocket-ship to take us all to the moon?”

“I don’t really think so, Lightning. We don’t need a rocket to travel to the moon when we use dimensional pathways.”

As they landed near the Professor’s house and laboratory, they could see Dyno and Myte standing outside.

“Hola amigos,” said Dyno when Lightning and Krysta landed.

“Hey, boys, why are you here?” asked Krysta.

The twins explained that Brain had asked them to come over to help test his new secret project. “But we’ve waited out here a long time-- Nada,” said Myte.

Lightning knocked a few times, but as expected, Brain didn’t answer. “That’s Professor Brain for you. He gets so wrapped up in his work he can’t seem to hear anything else.” Luckily, a window was open a wee bit just enough for Krysta to slip through. “Be back in a flash.” She said as she hovered inside.

Professor Brain was busy spraying a small barrel on his workbench with a clear liquid. “There! My new formula is complete.” he said to himself “Oh, I just can’t wait to tell the others.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” said a voice from behind, making Brain jump “Oh…Oh, my! Please, Krysta, I beg you… don’t do that again. I get so carried away at times, you know.”

“Well just carry yourself to the door and let the others in,” replied Krysta.

Brain’s eyes widened, “Oh dear! I completely forgot. I shall be back, don’t touch anything.”

As soon as he was gone, Krysta sat on the barrel that was on the bench and just relaxed there, unaware that the barrel was beginning to fade away into thin air!

Brain let the others in and apologized for keeping them waiting for so long. “So what’s the big project?” asked Lightning, and Brain explained that he had been working on a new spray-paint he hoped would help to strengthen Starfleet’s super armor, and the armor that civilians wore, which he hoped would help decrease the dangers involved during times of battle.

“I have just tried out the new formula on a barrel that is sitting on my bench. Do whatever you wish with it. Smash it, burn it, blast it; this formula should make it so you cannot damage it.”

“This I must see,” muttered Lightning.

“You will in fact. You will,” said Brain as he leads everyone into the workshop, but they couldn’t see a barrel anywhere; just Krysta relaxing comfortably in midair. “Krysta!” snapped Lightning, and she snapped out from relaxation to realize she was sitting on fresh air. “Hey! What happened to the barrel?” she asked in shock.

Brain was most confused, “I… I don’t understand it.”

No one could see the barrel, yet they could see Krysta just standing perfectly in midair without even fluttering her wings to keep afloat. “Are you sure there was a barrel here?” Lightning asked.

“I am quite positive,” replied Brain.

Krysta then jumped softly, and everyone heard a knocking sound when her feet stopped. “Wait a minute.” She said and she tapped her little foot again. Brain walked over and gently tapped near Krysta’s feet and he could actually feel the barrel there. “I wouldn’t have believed it possible!”

“It’s invisible!” cried Krysta.

“Galloping galaxies, Professor you’ve really hit on to something,” said Lightning.

The twins were overjoyed.

“He’s a genius.”

“Si, a regular super brain…”

Brain felt very proud. This was indeed a most magnificent discovery, but everyone was so captivated by the invisible barrel, they didn’t see Rep-Stallion peeking through the windows. “Just wait until I tell the others.”

“A paint that makes things invisible? Now I’ve heard everything.” Dementia scoffed. “If you’d spent your time training and mastering your powers like us instead of gallivanting off, we’d be ready to finish the ponies off by now.”

Rep-Stallion looked furious “Like you’ve ever had any ideas when all you do is stare at yourself in the mirror all day.”

Mysterious hushed them both before they broke out into a fight, and agreed that Rep had indeed discovered something most useful, and they did also have enough powder left to make just one final monster.

“So why don’t we just get the formula, make a monster, and badda-bing-badda-boom, we’ll have those ponies crushed before you can say anything.” huffed Rep-Stallion.

“Uh-huh. Just one problem; it would never work!” Dementia pointed out that even if they could create an invisible monster, Starfleet’s special visors could detect indivisibility powers. They’d find the monster easily.

“D’oh! I totally forgot that!” grumbled Rep-Stallion.

“Just, leave it to me.” said Dementia “I think I may be able to put your idea to use after all.”

“Make it a good one, Dementia.” Mysterious warned her “Need I remind you again, that this will be the last monster we can ever create.”

Dementia nodded in acknowledgment.

The barrel was still invisible, but Professor Brain already actually managed to chip a little piece of it, meaning his formula didn’t make it stronger at all, so the test was off. Luckily, using ordinary water to wash the paint away, the barrel reappeared again. “Yes, satisfactory, most satisfactory. Now, all that remains to figure how to apply this discovery of mine.”

The others assured Brain not to worry about that. Like all his inventions, it was bound to be put to good use very soon. “Can we help in any way?” asked Lightning.

“Oh, no, that shouldn’t be necessary,” said Brain.

No sooner had the others all left through the front door did Dementia appear round the other side of the house. She snickered sinisterly as she watched the friends go out of sight and then made her move.

As Brain was tidying up around his workshop, and still wondering what to do about the invisible paint, and the door burst wide open in a loud bang. “Oh my goodness…!” Brain yelped “What is--” he turned around and trembled at what he saw. He quickly pressed a big red button on the wall which sounded the Starfleet alert. “You shouldn’t have done that.” hissed a familiar voice—Dementia.

“Whatever do you want here?” Brain asked nervously.

Dementia grinned wickedly and snickered.

Lightning and the others hadn’t gone too far away and began to dash back immediately as soon as the alarms sounded. “Trust there to be trouble exactly where we were before.” groaned Lightning.

Nevertheless, they all continued to dash, and transformed along the way, “STARFLEET MAGIC!!” They reached Brain’s house to see “Dementia!” standing there in her normal form. “So the cavalry is here.”

“What are you up to now, Dementia?” snapped Lightning.

Dementia sniggered “Oh, you’ll see, or maybe you won’t.” she whistled loudly and the gang could hear something stomping its way through the door of Brain’s house, but they could see nothing there.

“Qué?” remarked Dyno

“I don’t see anything,” added Myte.

They were suddenly able to fit it all together-- that Dementia had used Brain’s new formula on a monster to render it invisible. “No problem. Let’s scan for it.” Lightning said, but they suddenly found to their shock that they couldn’t find the monster anywhere; their visors couldn’t detect it at all; not by heat, sound, magic, or anything. Dementia just continued to grin. “What’s the matter? You can see my monster, can’t you, or maybe it’s because I’ve used more than one formula on it?”

That told the others a lot. Professor Brain had not only a new invisibility formula, but he had also been able to create those that would render things undetectable by scans; which he made in case other opposing forces used technological devices.

Suddenly, Lightning got hit hard and was sent skidding along the ground!

“Lightning!” cried Krysta

“Guys, look out!” cried Lightning, but then the twins got tripped up off their feet.

Krysta fluttered up higher before she got hit, only to get grabbed by Dementia. “Going somewhere?” she hissed, and before Krysta knew it, she was thrown in a small jar and shut-in tight. She pounded angrily on the glass “Help! Let me out! Let me out!” As strong as she usually was, she couldn’t break the glass so easy from the inside, nor lift the jar.

Dementia couldn’t help but shake the jar vigorously and laugh at the poor little fairy being rocked about inside. Krysta never felt so dizzy in her life. Dementia simply placed her on the window sill of Brain’s house where wouldn’t cause any trouble, as long as she was in the jar. Poor Krysta could only watch helplessly as her friends continued to face the invisible beast.

However, Lightning and the twins began to fight back and managed to punch, kick, and bash the creature hard, much to Dementia’s horror. “You forget, Dementia, Starfleet is trained well.” Lightning yelled at her.

“Just because we can’t see the beast doesn’t mean we can’t find It,” said Dyno as he and the others carefully gazed around in stealth. Suddenly, Myte could hear the sound of the monster’s footsteps coming at them and marks made in the grass. “Aha!” he shouted as he leaped up high and kicked the monster hard in either its face or stomach. Either way, their strategy was working.

Dementia was furious, but not licked yet. “You’re sneaky, boys, but I’m sneakier.” And she shouted for her monster to do its thing, and suddenly the boys couldn’t hear anymore footsteps. “What’s happening?” asked Dyno, and before anyone could answer, all three of them got bashed and pounded really hard.

“It must be able to fly!” cried Lightning, and he got hit again. Now the monster could move more swiftly and much harder to spot. The ponies could barely get a chance to use their stealth-training to hone in on a spot before getting hit. Even after they managed to spot the monster’s location, it sped away before they had the chance to attack.

“We’ve got to keep trying!” cried Lightning, but he got bashed again, as did the twins. The twins thought maybe of using their new finisher move, which would help find the monster, but they decided against it as it would run the risk of burning up the entire yard if they weren’t careful.

“Wait! I have an idea.” Lightning snapped “Maybe we can dump something on the monster to make it visible. Then we’d have an edge.” The twins agreed, but unfortunately, there was nothing outside that they could use that was good enough. Grass and leaves didn’t work well at all, and blowing dust on the monster didn’t help, the creature just fanned itself clean with its wings. “Ay’! This isn’t working. We need something else!” snarled Dyno.

“But what?” asked Myte, and before they knew it, the monster had grabbed them both in its huge hands and slammed them both together hard multiple times. Lightning tried to save them but kept getting kicked out of the way.

Dementia was laughing with glee. “This is almost too good to be true. I should’ve tried this long ago.”

Krysta could hardly stand to watch much more of this and began to rock the jar from inside, and she managed to knock it off the sill, through the open window, and the jar shattered on the floor. Krysta gasped for a much-needed breath of air after being cooped up in that jar for so long without air-holes.

That’s when she saw the professor all tied up and gagged on the floor. She wasted no time in freeing him. “Oh, thank you Krysta!” cried Brain. “I feel I may never be the same after this experience.”

“Never mind that-- The guys are in trouble. We need a plan.” Krysta said.

“I agree, and I have just the idea,” said Brain.

Outside, the boys had taken such beatings they didn’t know how much longer they could keep it up. “This is ridiculous!” growled Lightning as he got back up again. “We’ve beaten tougher monsters before. There’s got to be a way to beat this one.”

“There is…” Dementia hissed as she began to walk forward “You can finally admit defeat and surrender yourselves willingly.”

“Fat chance of that!” snapped Dyno. “Si, we will never give in to you!” added Myte

Dementia sighed “Fine then…” and she raised her hand and held three fighters in place with a warping barrier so they couldn’t run anywhere, and then ordered her monster “…Destroy them now!”

The boys couldn’t see the monster, but they knew it was rushing straight at them, and they couldn’t get out of the way with Dementia holding them down, as well as being beaten up a lot. The monster was nearly at them when suddenly Krysta zoomed out and swiftly kicked Dementia hard in the face, knocking her out of concentration, breaking her spell, and the boys dodged the monster just in time.

Dementia pulled her face out of the dirt, and was she ever furious! “You!” she thundered at Krysta “No one… does that… TO MY FACE!!” she fired a few blasts at Krysta, but she dodged each and every one. “Go, Krysta!” Lightning cheered

“VIVA!!” added the twins, but they had all forgotten about the monster and all got bashed again. The monster prepared to get at them again, but Professor Brain poked his head out the front door holding a small sphere, and though he couldn’t see the monster he could tell where it was by the motions of the gusts rustling the nearby trees. “Steady! Steady!” and he swiftly pitched the sphere-- a paint bomb-- which exploded on the monster and coated it in green paint, completely exposing it, revealing it to be a larger puppet version of Dementia.

The boys stood tall and cool. “There’s no more hide and seek now.” sneered Lightning. The twins agreed. Now that they could see the monster they could attack it perfectly. “Let’s do it!” said Dyno.

“Si, let’s,” added Myte. The brother held hands to increase their powers, and their bodies seemed to flare up in blazes-- their new finisher-move--“BOOM-BOOM FLARE!!” They unleashed a huge fiery blast right at the monster, engulfing it in the flames and frying it away to ashes followed by the traditional ending explosion.

Dementia couldn’t believe her eyes, but Krysta cheered for joy. “You did it, guys! You did it!” but Dementia suddenly grabbed her and squeezed her hard. “If I’m going to lose this fight, at least you’ll be destroyed.”

“KRYSTA!!” shouted Lightning as he leaped over and kicked Dementia hard and knocking her away, releasing Krysta.

Dementia got up again angrier than ever, but Lightning already saw his chance to blast her with the Rainbow Rod “SPECTRUM STREAM!!” and he hit her full force. Dementia screamed in fury and pain, but she managed to find enough strength to teleport to safety promising she’d get her revenge, and then she was gone.

Lightning growled in outrage.

“Let it go, Lightning. She’s gone.” Krysta said.

Lightning calmed down. “You’re right. The important thing is that we won again.”

The twins and Brain agreed, it wouldn’t be denied that Dementia and the others would be back now they couldn’t make any new monsters.

As for the invisible-paint, Professor Brain decided to put it in his massive storage safe along with dozens of other inventions on-hold, feeling the world was not quite ready for it until he worked out more of the bugs. “Well, I must say, this invention certainly gave us more than we bargained for.”

Dementia was really in a mess. Her nose was all red and swollen, and she had an ice-bag attached to her sore head. “Uh, look at me. I’m hideous!” she groaned

“We heard you the first and thirty-first times!” snarled Rep-Stallion. “Still, you screwed up, just like I told you.” As the two of them quarreled Mysterious held his ears shut and did everything he could to silence the noise. “Some days it never pays to get out of bed.” He groaned.

That night before going to bed, Lightning wrote his report…

“Today’s battle has really opened all of our eyes. Everything has its fatal flaws including us. Regardless of how well we continue to train ourselves in every field, we cannot afford to get cocky and overconfident. Although it still cannot be ignored that in any battle, brains will always triumph over brawn alone, especially when the opposition doesn’t think of all possibilities on their side.

Titan’s minions no longer can create monsters, but it is quite feared and agreed that they will continue in their quest to eliminate us all. It is now up to us to ensure that the planet is safe from their sinister clutches… whatever they may turn out to be.”

He signed his name and then sent the report through the magic mailbox slot. After that, he hopped into bed, and turned out the lights, and dreamt of all the adventures he would have another day.

(Promo)

In our next episode, a star stone has been located on another planet, and Buddy Rose and Artie are sent to retrieve it, but what they find is a dismal planet in ruins, and a lost little alien girl. To make matters worse, a new powerful enemy, responsible for all the destruction, emerges and means to cause no end of trouble for the friends.

Will the boys secure the Star Stone? What will become the alien girl, and what of this new enemy?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “The Fallen World of Elfaron”)


	16. Episode 15: The Fallen World of Elfaron

EPISODE FIFTEEN

Lightning and his entire unit had been summoned to Grand Ruler’s palace, for a star stone had been located on another planet, and the time had come to send a volunteer or two through the portal warp to retrieve it. As much as Lightning wanted to go, he knew he couldn’t in case Titan’s minions tried to attack Unicornicopia again, and Grand Ruler couldn’t go either as it would be most unwise to leave his kingdom during such fearful times.

Further, reports from other Starfleet forces on other planets have given off red-alert messages that the planet was in bad condition as if it had been previously attacked, but by what they had no clue. The forces were not sent to retrieve it fearing that whatever attacked the planet would be bound to hit their sectors, and they were told to stand guard.

“I fear for the worst…” Grand Ruler said “But we must obtain that star stone. Again, this is a volunteer assignment. You won’t be held against your will.”

Buddy Rose and Artie decided to go. They both were very nervous yet excited at the same time for their first-ever space-mission, but they were both warned to keep their wits about them in light of the situation.

They both transformed and stood ready to go.

“Are you boys ready?” Grand Ruler asked.

The boys nodded, and just before they left, Grand Ruler went over the final details and use his own magic to enchant the boys with a special return-spell. “Your visor-scanners should help you detect the stone’s location, and when you are ready to return, simply tap your Starfleet insignia three times in a row, but when you are absolutely ready to return.”

The boys bowed to him. “We understand, Your Highness,” said Buddy Rose. “We won’t let you down,” added Artie. Grand Ruler bowed to them and then he enchanted the magic portal to take the boys right to the planet, and the boys leaped through and vanished in a big flash of light.

“Now, all we can do is wait,” said Grand Ruler.

“I sure hope they can find the stone,” said Lightning.

Everyone felt the same way too, but as much as they had faith, they knew that when it came to outer-space or visiting other planets, anything was bound to happen.

As the boys magically slid across the long magical pathway, they couldn’t help but gaze in wonder and astonishment at the beautiful sights of Dimensional Space-- all the stars, and pretty scenes. Still, they kept in mind not to stray from the path or face the dangers of being teleported to any place in the universe.

In just a matter of seconds, they had left their home star-system behind and were soon approaching their destination. “Here we go!” cried Buddy Rose. “Oh, boy, this is it!” Artie whimpered.

As they traveled along deeper towards the planet, they didn’t notice a pair of large, red glowing and evil-looking eyes gazing at them from afar. Then they vanished into space.

The planet was just as dismal and upsetting as excepted. The skies were red, and the landscapes were all littered with destruction and charred vegetation, destroyed villages, and wastelands.

The space-portal appeared and the boys emerged on the surface of the planet. Then the portal vanished. “We made it.” cried Buddy Rose. “Yeah, but exactly where are we?” asked Artie “I don’t recognize this planet from most others.”

The atmosphere had already checked out the clean from prior reports, but the boys scanned the area with their visors. There was nothing lethal in the air, and the radiation-content was negative of the soil, but the ground was defiantly in bad shape. “My garden would never stand a chance in all this.” Buddy Rose said. Then he noticed a series of very wide holes up ahead. “Maybe a swarm of meteors hit this place.”

“Not likely.” said Artie “Then the atmosphere would be clouded with dust.” They both walked right up to one of the large holes which had to be at least ten feet in diameter, and gazing down they found the hole was actually a large tunnel, one that no meteor could have made. “I’m starting to think that something did attack here,” said Artie. Both he and Buddy felt it all the more important they find the star stone and leave quickly.

They scanned around for the stone’s energy and proceeded west, unaware that a strange creature was watching them from a far distance.

Back in Unicornicopia, Lightning and Krysta were charged with looking after Buddy Rose’s garden while he was away. It was a good thing they saw him do it so many times which was why they were doing so well. Lightning was tending to the weeding while Krysta watered the plants. She couldn’t help but wonder if the plants missed Buddy Rose.

“Well, I bet these weeds don’t!” growled Lightning as he struggled to yank them out, only to fling back into the wheelbarrow and hit the wall. Krysta couldn’t help but giggle. Lightning was not amused. “Very funny, Krysta,” he grumbled.

As the two of them worked, they couldn’t help but wonder how Buddy Rose and Artie were doing. “What do you think they’ve found?” Krysta wondered aloud. “I don’t know, but I’ll bet that it’s pretty exciting… or dangerous…?”

Buddy and Artie continued to track the source of the star stone. They found no signs of life. Just more destruction and devastation wherever they went. “Whatever attacked this planet must’ve been extremely powerful.” Buddy Rose suggested.

Artie was inclined to agree and he observed more of the damaged cities and villages he began to fear for whatever life-forms were on this planet, but as much destruction as there was, there were no signs of any murders or victims-- No bones, corpses, not a single bloodstain.

Suddenly, their scanners went crazy. The star stone was very near! “Down there,” Artie said while pointing to a dilapidated house in the remains of a demolished village. The boys flew down to the ground and entered the large house. “It’s coming on real loud and strong now,” said Buddy Rose. “I’ll check upstairs, your scout down here.”

Artie nodded and they both split up.

As Buddy Rose checked upstairs he heard the sound of soft clattering. Artie heard it too from downstairs and both of them wondered what it was.

As Buddy Rose moved in closer down the hall, his scans were going crazy. He softly pushed open a door leading to what looked like a bedroom, and there it was-- a star-shaped jewel, half red and half orange and with the silver star in the middle. “Oh, my stars-- That’s it! I found it!” he cried as he reached to take it in triumph, but before he could holler for Artie, he heard that clatter again. “Who’s there?” he snapped sharply. He heard the noise again coming from the closet.

Buddy Rose slowly crept towards it, and opened the doors forcefully, only to find a sweet little humanoid girl with pointy ears in tears and whimpering. “Please… don’t hurt me!”

Buddy Rose scanned her with his visor and found she was a simple ordinary elf-creature and not a threat at all. His features softened. “Who are you?” he tried to reach out to her, but the girls backed away quivering. “Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m with Starfleet.”

The little elf girl had heard of Starfleet and they were a force to be trusted, and slowly began to come forward, but was still hesitant to trust him. Buddy Rose reached out to her politely, and she took his hand.

Artie came into the room relieved to see the star stone secured, but concerned for the frightened little girl. “What’s your name?” he asked.

The girl hesitated for a moment, and then said “My name’s Ilia, and this is all there is now of the planet Elfaron.”

Hearing the name Elfaron made the boys remember the planet after all. They had heard and studied about it during their intergalactic-studies at the academy, and why they initially didn’t recognize it.

Elfaron used to be a world with lush green fields, forests, ponds, just like Lightning’s birth-planet, Harmonious. The entire populace was a race of elves and other tiny little animals. They didn’t possess magic but were experts at making potions, remedies, and elixirs. As such, and being peaceful creatures, they were practically considered some of the monster harmless creatures in the galaxy, with no need for warfare. Starfleet had discovered the planet long ago on explorations and even asked the elders if they would ever allow Starfleet to the lookout and protect as they did for most worlds that permitted them, but as always the decision was for the elders to decide, not enforcement, and the elders politely refused to insist and confident that their world was the least likely to ever be the target for outside forces. Despite Starfleet’s persuasions and suggestions, the refusal was final. Starfleet understood and left the planet in peace as one of those worlds outside of their destruction.

“But what happened to your planet?” Buddy Rose asked. Hearing that brought tears of woe and fear to Ilia’s little eyes, but she did her explain. “Recently, an evil creature and her army of soldiers had come to the planet in search of something, which I’m sure is this jewel I found. They never found it.”

All Ilia could recall was the numerous explosions, attacks, and the panicking of her people, and as they were powerless to do anything to stop the monsters, their only choice was to flee Elfaron, as they had access to space-portals of their own, and head off to other planets until they could return home, if not, they would start their lives over elsewhere, but Ilia was mistakenly left behind after being separated from her family. She was the only one left, and she didn’t have the resources or the courage to venture out into space on her own. She had no idea where to go or how to get in touch with her family.

Poor Ilia, his eyes were brimming with tears. The boys very sorry for her, but they promised to help her by taking her back to Unicornicopia. If there was any place in the known star-systems her folks had gone to, they would know and find it. Ilia hugged Buddy Rose thankfully. The boys felt flattered, but Artie to ask “Ilia, just one thing; this evil creature you spoke of, can you tell us what it looked like?”

Before Ilia could say a thing, the house began to rumble as the ground quake. “Oh, no…!” Ilia cried “It’s coming back! It’s coming!” The rumbling got more violent, and the house began to break up as if whatever was coming was coming right below them. “Let’s get out of here!” shouted Buddy Rose, and holding Ilia close, they all leaped out the window and sped away from the house just as the ground beneath it erupted as a huge, snarling creature emerged from the wreckage-- A huge serpent about twenty feet in length with huge teeth, razor-sharp fins, and red burning eyes.

Ilia screamed at the sight of her, and the boys were near speechless. “What is that?!” cried Buddy Rose. Artie scanned her with his visor and found her to be a swamp-demon serpent, possibly from the planet Bayou. Her power levels were indeed off the charts, more powerful than even Titan’s minions and all the monsters they fought.

She turned and gazed at the fleeing friends, and opened her huge mouth “PLASMA VAPOUR!” and unleashed a burning stream of fiery energy straight at them. “Look out!” cried Artie, and they all dodged barely missing the energy, but crashed to the ground. Nobody got hurt, but the evil serpent-beast snarled and began to rush straight for them, busting through anything that stood in her way and shouting “STAR STONE!”

The boys gazed down at the stone, but would not let her have it. Arite and Buddy Rose tried to attack the oncoming beast…

“LEAF SWARM”

“PAINT BOMB”

…But their attacks did nothing at all, and the beast continued to charge forth shouting “GIVE ME THE STAR STONE!”

“Scatter!” shouted Artie, and they all jumped out of the way causing the creature to miss them and crash into several buildings. She seemed a little stuck. The friends thought this was their chance to run, but they suddenly found themselves surrounded by humanoid serpent-soldiers, armed with shields and swords. The boys scanned them, only to find they were actually hollow creatures artificially created by magic, almost like how Titan’s minions made monsters. They were not truly living things.

“Quick, get Ilia out of here, I’ll try and hold them off,” said Artie. “No, I won’t leave you here!” snapped Buddy Rose, but Artie insisted he go. So Buddy flew off taking Ilia and the stone with him, and Artie stood ready for battle.

The soldiers all lunged at him, and he evaded their every move and using his material-art skills. He punched, kicked, and bashed those ugly brutes all to the ground, but they quickly got back up again just as angry and fierce as ever. “Whoa! These guys are tough.”

“As they should be…” snarled the serpent-beast. She pulled herself from the wreckage and turned to face him. Artie narrowed his eyes at the beast. “I am Starfleet fighter HV7J. Who are you, and why do you seek the star stone so bad that you had to attack this defenseless planet?”

The demon hissed and answered, “I am Serpentari-- the Deadliest creature of the galaxy.”

“Serpentari?” Artie muttered.

“I exist for one reason and one alone, to become the most powerful creature in the entire known dimensional universe. For centuries I have searched for ultimate power, and finally, I find what I seek. I will allow nothing and nobody to step in my way from obtaining the star stones and depriving me of my rightful place as the best of the rest.”

Artie was absolutely livid at such a plot. “You would destroy other races just for your own selfish desires?! How-- Why would you do such a thing?”

Serpentari hissed angrily and thundered “Silence! I have told you of my goal, and my motivation is none of your concern. You will now surrender the star stone to me!”

“I don’t have it!” snarled Artie “And even if I had, you must be as crazy as you are ugly that I’d hand it over to slime like you.”

Serpentari looked as if she were about to explode with fury. “You dare defy and INSULT ME?!?!” She lunged right at him, and Artie swerved out of the way, but he saw her tunnel under the ground and was gone. “Huh? Where’d she go?” Suddenly, Artie’s visor gave of a seismographic warning. The ground immediately rumbled and Artie swiftly jumped out of the way as Serpentari burst through the ground. The shockwaves of the burst still threw him off, and the serpent-soldiers ambushed him and held him down. He tried to break free, but he couldn’t.

Serpentari snickered wickedly “Foolish pony! I have destroyed armies and you dare to try and resist me?! Now you shall DIE!!” She lunged right for him and even her own soldiers, ready to smash them all to bits, but at the last few feet, Buddy Rose came soaring like lightning and holding his whip and yanked one of the soldiers up off his feet and knocking him into several others, giving Artie his chance to escape, causing Serpentari to miss and only destroy most of her own men, and crash deep into a cliff-face. She was stuck hard.

“You okay?” Buddy Rose called out.

“Yeah, you came just in time, but what about the girl?”

“She’s safe, she’s okay. But let’s not leave here without saying goodbye to these creeps.”

Artie agreed and got out his staff. The remaining serpent soldiers hissed fiercely and charged at the boys. Buddy Rose gripped his whip tightly and waved it over his head like a lasso. The while began to charge up and glow with power. “Have a taste of my new finisher.” He shouted “WHIPLASH STRIKE!” and he cracked his whip fiercely at the ground sending a shocking waving towards several of the soldiers, hitting them hard with the powerful jolts, destroying them.

“My turn,” said Artie...

(Skip to 0:33)

...and he leaped right at the swarm of remaining soldiers, whacking at them hard with his staff. Even performing new moves he had practiced while training including a spin-kick: by placing his staff hard into the ground and holding it tight while spinning like a top and kicking his opponents hard.

(0:48)

“Now it’s time for my new finisher. SUPER-STAFF SPIN”

He held his staff up over his head and began whirling it round and round like a propeller, and the staff began to charge up with power. In a swift rage, he slashed at the soldiers and destroyed them hard. After the last one exploded, the boys quickly decided to retreat with the starstone in hand.

At that very second, Serpentari pulled herself free but found her soldiers destroyed and her enemies gone. She roared fiercely and furiously in the outrage of having lost the battle.

After meeting back up with Ilia, the boys activated the return-spell and warped back to Unicornicopia. In Grand Ruler’s palace, the portal was glowing madly and in a bright flash, the boys emerged. The others rushed there the second they heard.

“Guys, are you alright? Did you find the star stone?” Lightning asked. Buddy Rose held up the stone for all to see, but the first thing he and Artie wanted most was to help little Ilia.

Grand Ruler quickly sent word to the Starfleet Missing Creature Department, and it almost took no time at all for a report to come in from one of the outer Starfleet forces knowing the location of Ilia’s folks. Grand Ruler issued a team of astronauts to escort the little elf girl to them immediately.

Before Ilia left, she hugged Buddy Rose and Artie and couldn’t thank them enough for helping her. “I’ll never forget you guys, ever, and thanks again for everything.”

“No sweat.” Buddy Rose said.

“It’s what we’re here for,” added Artie.

Then Ilia left with the astronauts and was soon reunited with her family on another planet. The boys were very happy their little friend would be okay, and the Grand Ruler was proud of them both for not only have helped the little elf-girl but for safely securing another one of the star stones. “Thanks to you boys, you now can become even stronger, but keep in mind there are still two more stones that must be obtained.”

The boys bowed to their ruler in acknowledgment, and then gave their report on their adventure, including about Serpentari and her serpent-soldiers. This made a shiver run down Lightning’s spine, the way they described the demon in every way. “No, it couldn’t be…!” he muttered, and his mind began to trail back to that awful day when his planet Harmonious was attacked by the same creatures as the ones described.

“Lightning, are you okay?” asked Krysta.

Lightning remained stiff and entranced, even when Krysta flicked at his cheek, he still didn’t move. “LIGHTNING!” she shouted into his ear finally snapping him to his sense. “Huh? What? I… sorry, I zoned out.”

“I don’t understand.” said Starla “Whoever this Serpentari is, how did she learn about the star stones?”

“I don’t think it matters how.  
We should all tread more cautiously now.” said Rhymey.

The others all agreed, especially Grand Ruler. “It has now become a race to obtain the remaining star stones. Serpentari is now labeled as a universal threat; she cannot be permitted to find them before we do.”

The Spanish twins felt hot with fury. “If that slimy Chiquita shows herself again, we’ll show her.” said Dyno, and his brother agreed “She kills so many and destroys so much. This cannot stand.”

Everyone in the room agreed, especially Lightning who was still wondering if Serpentari was really who he thought she was. He gazed out the window and up into space in a threatening expression and thought deeply “I swear-- If you’re who I think you are, so help me… you will pay!”

As for Serpentari, she vowed to re-gather her forces and powers to strike again. “You have not heard the last of me, Starfleet!” she snarled, and then she vanished and left the planet. After which, those same glowing red eyes shone in the darkness above the planet, and then they faded again!

(Promo)

In our next episode, Titans minions have mastered their new powers and issue a showdown for Lightning and his friends. Unfortunately during the time, Lightning is suffering extreme traumatic episodes from his past which could be a problem to his battling style, but with the fate of Unicornicopia and the Galaxy at risk, there may not be a choice.

How will Lightning's trauma affect him, and what will Starfleet do about Titan’s minions and their threat?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “The Great Army Showdown: Part 1”)


	17. Episode 16: The Great Army Showdown: Part 1

EPISODE SIXTEEN

Several days had passed since the second star stone was obtained, and Lightning and his friends had already absorbed its power, making them stronger and swifter than ever, especially with all the extra training they had been doing for any upcoming battles or quests.

However, Lightning hadn’t been able to sleep very well, nor was he able to concentrate. Ever since he heard about Serpentari, he couldn’t get that demon out of his mind and all the destruction she had already caused in her search for the star stones, and above all… was she really the one who destroyed his home planet and killed his family? If she was, felt nothing would make him happier than to thrash, pound, and disintegrate that horrible beast and avenge his people. Lately, he would have recurring nightmares and daydreams of that terrible day.

He could see it. He could feel it! The fires, the quakes, the explosions, the evil creature slaughtering all his fellow ponies from Harmonious, and how he, a mere colt of five was totally powerless to help them.

He would then wake up all sweaty, shaken, and finding it difficult to fall asleep again. He was starting to grow large bags under his eyes, and half the time found it hard to perform his duties, study his books, or train due to his lack of sleep and his traumatization holding him back.

Krysta was getting worried about Lightning that she made him an appointment with Dr. Penny for both a physical exam and psychological therapy.

Penny had never seen anyone so agitated and insomniac, and though Penny was a civilian, she knew the Starfleet code said that officers had to be fit both physically and mentally. Lightning knew this as well, too well even, and feared he’d be useless in his current state. “Penny, what am I going to do?”

“Well, what you need to do is get some much-needed rest,” Penny answered, and she prepared a shot. “I’m sorry Lightning, but I’m going to have to sedate you.”

Lightning stiffened “Sedate… Me?”

“It’s a special drug I mixed up myself. It’ll help you sleep better at night and it’ll calm you down a bit during the day. This is for your own good, Lightning.”

Lightning reluctantly agreed and took the shot. He didn’t feel any calmer or sleepy, as Penny told him it would take a while for the drug to kick it, “But it will work. Trust me; I know what it’s like to be stressed. That’s why I became a doctor in the first place.” and she began to tell her story.

When she was just a filly, she and her older sister loved to visit their grandmother in the country. They always such good times and their grandmother was so sweet and caring, but one day, their grandmother got really sick. The doctors found that she had come down with a fatal disease and that it was too late for her to be treated. Her grandmother died, and Penny was broken-hearted, but she wasn’t the only one who felt like this. Some of her friends had other relatives or close friends that also got sick. Most of them made it through, but a few of them weren’t so lucky and passed away.

Penny’s sister decided to join Starfleet in a crusade to save lives, as a means of avenging her grandmother’s death, and young Penny began to dedicate her life to the study of medicine. She spent all her free time studying, and she took first-aid courses. As she got older, she aced her medical studies with top marks all around and made her way to college, and medical school ahead of most students in her field. While even witnessing a real surgery being performed as part of her studies, she butted in verbally when the doctor was about to do something very wrong due to a miscalculation, and instructed the surgeons on what they were really supposed to do.

Finally after complete graduation and earning her licenses to practice and perform. Penny dedicated her life only to helping others as a doctor, vet, surgeon, psychologist-- she wished only to promote and maintain good health and stability with all her patients in memory of her grandmother and all those that couldn’t be saved.

Of course, there were those tragic times in which others counted on her, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t save some patients and they ended up dying. Of course, it really wasn’t her fault, but deep down it felt like it.

Penny sighed softly “I’ve never forgotten a single patient whom I helped, or tried to help but failed, but I always remember that I did my best, and I feel proud that I can provide such help to those in need.”

Lightning and Krysta were amazed and impressed by Penny’s dedication. She had the heart of a real Starfleet fighter, even though she wasn’t on the force. “You’re a good pony, Penny,” Krysta said.

“You really do understand,” added Lightning. Penny turned to face them and nodded. “And I do it because I care, just like I care about you two. Now, I mean it Lightning, you get some rest and try not to let your past get to you, and even if you do end up avenging your folks, it won’t bring them back.”

Lightning nodded “I’ll try, but I’m not promising.”

Meanwhile, Titan’s minions had been training hard to master their knight powers for a long while, and they were getting stronger and better all the time, and finally, they were starting to feel as though they had it done!

“Wow! I’ve never felt so strong since… well… ever.” chuckled Rep-Stallion as he smashed a solid rock to pieces with one swing of his double-bladed scythe.

They had also learned new projectile attacks, and Dementia was having fun with those. “Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who’s the prettiest and strongest of all?” she kept on saying to her reflection whenever she saw it.

“We are ready. The time has come.” hissed Mysterious. “The others nodded in agreement. “Starfleet has made fools of us one too many times,” growled Dementia. Rep-Stallion ran his fingers across his scythe blades, “But what goes around… is about to about to come around.”

All three of them laughed manically.

Lightning spent the day at home relaxing, reading, or catching up on his studies. “Feel any better yet?” Krysta asked. “Well, I do feel less agitated.” Lightning answered “But I still don’t feel tired. If anything, I’m bored.” Krysta rolled her eyes.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was Starla. “Hi, Lightning,” she said. “Starla…” Lightning said shyly. “Um…hey… what brings you here?”

“I heard you weren’t feeling too great today and thought I’d check up on you.” Starla said “I mean… I’m sorry if I disturbed you but.”

“No, no, you didn’t.” Lightning quickly said.

They were suddenly gazing into each other’s eyes, and both turned away giggling and blushing softly. Krysta resisted the urge to laugh at how typical they were acting. “Why don’t they just go for it already?” she said, but she said it to herself.

After Starla left and promised to check up on Lightning after work. Krysta couldn’t help but say “Lightning, don’t you think you and Starla should stop kidding yourselves?”

Lightning was confused. “What do you mean?”

Krysta gawked at him awkwardly “Come on, you two are crazy for each other. I know it, you both know it and everyone knows it. So what are you waiting for?”

Lightning’s face turned red and he almost felt stressed out but Penny’s medicine helped him not panic. However, he decided not to deny it. He had been thinking about it for a while but kept on deciding against it. Not just because he was nervous and things like that, but also because of the dangers! Life in Starfleet was always pretty rough for the both of them. Always having to fend off against evil forces and risking their lives in so many ways, and many Starfleet members who had lost friends or family were part of the force, which was part of the reason why some of them wanted to join. “I just don’t know.” Lightning said “Starla’s a great fighter, and so am I, but all I’m saying is what if something happens to one of us. We both lost our loved ones, and I know I couldn’t stand it if I lost anyone else dear to me. Imagine how Starla would feel.”

Krysta felt touched by how much Lightning showed his concern, but she implied that he was overreacting. “I’m sure Starla understands that. She’s already pretty concerned about you when she just checked up on you.”

Lightning realized maybe that was true, but he was still feeling rather shy. “I just don’t think I’m ready to ask her yet.” Krysta understood and promised she wouldn’t try to force him this time. Lightning smiled at her. “Thanks, Krysta.”

Suddenly, the sounds of wicked evil laugher echoed from above as the skies went dark. “What now?” grumbled Lightning as he and Krysta looked way up. There, in the skies above the kingdom, were images of Titan’s minions, all in their evil knight forms.

“Attention Lightning Dawn!” Mysterious hissed “We know that you can hear us. So listen carefully.” The minions had challenged Lightning and his unit to a duel. “Meet us by the shrine at the top of Blacktop Mountain after sundown tonight!” said Rep-Stallion. “We’ve prepared an extra special battlefield just for this occasion.” Dementia stepped forward “…And believe us when we say that refusal to accept our challenge is highly unacceptable.” She waved her hand and the images faded into images of the whole kingdom in grave peril. Fires, storms, eruptions, and other sorts of hazards!

Lightning and Krysta couldn’t blink. What a horrible sight it was! Soon, the images faded and the minions promised that if Lightning and friends didn’t show up they would do just as they had seen to the kingdom. This time, for real! “Sundown, Starfleet!” snapped Mysterious “Think it over, but not too long.” The images faded, and the skies were clear. So many ponies had already fallen into panic and were preparing for an obvious lockdown at sunset.

Lightning gazed at Krysta. “Let’s go round up the guys.

“Right.”

The minions snickered wickedly and had a feeling that Lightning and friends would accept the challenge. “Once everything falls into place, we can unleash the next part of our master plan.” hissed Mysterious.

“Yeah, they won’t even know what hit ‘em,” added Rep-Stallion

Behind them all, hiding in the shadows, were hundreds of red glowing eyes followed by hissing and growling of an obvious army of creatures eager to fight. Dementia motioned to them all “Patience pets, patience. You’ll get your chance.”

Before long, Lightning and his entire unit met at his house. They all had seen and heard the threat from the minions and were willing to accept the challenge.

“It’s a chance that we must not miss,  
They’ll destroy our planet as per their promise.” said Rhymey.

Still, many of the others tried to persuade Lightning to sit this one out as they were well-aware of his recent restlessness. Lightning was growing quite annoyed “I appreciate everyone’s concern but we’ve got a greater threat on our hands here!” he barked. He apologized quickly for snapping and pointed out that minions wanted them all to come. “I’m going with you all and as team commander, that’s an order.”

The others were forced to obey and agree. “I wonder though…” said Dyno “How do we know this isn’t another trick?” asked Dyno, and Myte agreed “What if they just turned around and blow up the planet anyway?” added Myte.

“I’ve already thought of that.” said Lightning “I wrote to the Grand Ruler almost immediately before our meeting and I got an immediate response from him.” He showed them all and read the letter from his mentor…

Lightning…

No doubt in my mind you and your friends are eager to accept the minions’ challenge, however, you mustn’t fear for the safety of the kingdom. If the minions dare to try anything, I shall be ready for them along with my vast legion of well-trained guards. I have also sent messages to other Starfleet forces out in space to standby in case of calling for reinforcements.

My only regret is that I will not be able to assist you in your part of the battle, but know that I have faith in you and your friends. I always have, and always will. Just remember what you are fighting for, and keep your wits about you.

We are all counting on you, my faithful student. You and your friends will make us proud, I know it, and feel it.

Good luck to you all!

Your caring mentor: The Grand Ruler.

So that was it then! At least a part of their worries was eased, but some of them were very concerned about the battle. After all, it seemed obvious that the minions had mastered their new powers and it wasn’t known just how much stronger they had become. “Our visors weren’t able to read their powers, and we barely stood a chance against them before” Buddy Rose pointed out “Who knows what new tricks they’ve got now.”

“Yeah, but we’ve all gotten stronger too,” said Starla. “We’ve trained a lot. We have the power of two star stones, and we’ve mastered new moves.”

“She’s got a point.” said Artie “Besides, we don’t have any other choice at this time, and even without the other two star stones we can’t risk the planet’s safety.”

“That’s it then.” Lightning said. “We go.” he put his hand in the center of the table, and everyone else put their hand on top of one another’s, and Krysta stood on the very top.

By sunset that evening, many of the ponies across the planet were ordered back into their homes and remain there; ready for the second the Grand Ruler would raise the barriers. All other Starfleet ponies were on standby, and most of the royal guard army had left the floating palace to take their positions below. While Lightning and his friends all donned their battle suits and were now flying for Blacktop Mountain. Along the way, Starla looked pretty nervous about something other than the upcoming battle, or rather someone-- Lightning. “Starla, are you okay?” asked Lightning. Starla seemed really nervous about something. “Lightning… I…” she choked on her words and then decided “Never mind.” and she sped a little on ahead almost as if she were trying not to give something away to him, but Lightning actually felt that he knew what she was trying to say, if only he were sure.

Krysta couldn’t help but sigh in dismay for them both.

It was getting dark out as the sun continued to sink below the horizon by the power of Grand Ruler’s magic. Titan’s minions, in the regular forms, were already at the peak of Blacktop Mountain and patiently awaiting the arrival of their enemies. “It won’t be much longer now.” hissed Mysterious. “Well I wish they’d hurry.” groaned Rep-Stallion “I want to have at these little pests and teach them a lesson they won’t soon forget.”

“And don’t forget the other part of our plan.” said Dementia “As soon as we have them all in our sights, we’ll unleash the--”

“Yes, yes, we know.” Mysterious interrupted. Dementia hated it when others interrupted her, but then she noticed “Look, here they come.”

The team was already soaring over Violet Swamp and could see the black mountain region up ahead. One by one they landed near the shrine on Blacktop Peak.

The gang all looked around. “Where are they?” asked Dyno. “They better not have set us up.” snapped Myte. That’s when the sound of the minions’ laughter was heard. “Well, well-- right on time.” hissed Mysterious. Then, the area began to warp around everyone. “Hey! What’s going on?” called Buddy-Rose.

“This is like some scary book!  
I don’t think that I can look!” cried Rhymey.

In a quick flash, they all had vanished from sight and suddenly found themselves soaring across space on a pathway, and suddenly landed with a thud in a dark and eerie place. Dark grounds, dark skies. It was all dark! Bits and pieces and mounts of rubble, and corpses and skeletons. Small fog layers, eerie winds, a large castle! Lightning and thunder shaking the skies!

“What is this place?” cried Starla.

Lightning gazed all around. “You don’t think this could be--”

The minions’ were heard laughing again! The gang turned around and there they were standing on a tall pile of rocks. “You have entered a world where our master, Titan spent centuries in prison, a world of surrounding chaotic darkness. This is that world. This is the Dark Planet.” hissed Mysterious.

The fighters exchanged looks of shock and took another look around the desolated planet. They had heard of it, and studied, but to actually be standing on it now up-close, there was no matching it as the single-most frightening place they had ever seen, and that Titan was sealed in this place for a millennium.

“Feel free to have a look around.” sniggered Dementia “This will be the last place you’ll ever see… alive!”

The team huddled close together and stood ready. “We don’t care what tricks you’re up to!” snapped Lightning “We’ll take you down and then find our way back home.”

The minions exchanged looks at each other and then laughed hysterically. “What are they laughing about now?” Buddy Rose wanted to know.

“Nothing, really…” said Rep-Stallion “It’s just that even if you survive-- which you won’t-- you won’t really have a home to go back to.”

The fighters gasped in confusion. “What are you talking about?” sneered Starla.

The minions explained that they had discovered Lord Titan’s secret of conjuring puppet clones, and had combined that with their newly mastered knight powers to conjure hundreds, thousands even of clones of themselves. Impossible to believe, they created a vast army of clones, almost over ten-thousand, and even as they spoke, those clones were blasting the planet to bits.

Just as promised, the vast armada of puppet clones had already begun to materialize in the kingdom and made their way towards the major villages and towns. The alarms were sounded, the force fields were raised around the shelters, and Grand Ruler sent his guards and fighters into action. He himself decided to attend the battle this time in the absence of Lightning’s team.

“…CHARGE!!” Grand Ruler shouted. Captain Shaina dashed forth leading her army of guards behind her “On to the battle!” and the swarms of fighters dashed for the battle-grounds. Until not a corner in the areas around them could be seen without there being fights and brawls.

They all did their best, but for each puppet, they managed to destroy, two more appeared, but the brave ponies wouldn’t give in.

Mysterious snickered and informed the fighters “Try all they like, your friends won’t be able to hold our army back forever. As long as we are standing, our forces will never cease.”

“Face it, punks, your good luck has just clean run out,” said Rep-Stallion.

“There’s no running away this time.” said Dementia “This is a fight to the end. Only one side will be left standing, and it’s going to be us.”

Lightning clenched his fists tighter than ever. “Enough of this!” he growled, “…Let’s brawl!”

The others and the minions all stood fiercely at opposite ends of the field, and suddenly Lightning’s team dashed ahead, straight for the minions. The minions stood where they were, not even moving and the gang seemingly jumped on them and began to attack full force, but when the dust had settled. “Huh?” all they had done was hacked away at the pile of rocks, and the minions were nowhere to be seen.

“Where’d they go?” asked Starla.

“I don’t know.” rhymed Rhymey.

Mysterious waited while hiding in the shadows, thanks to mastering his powers, he could blend in with the darkness around him and hide easier, and then, with almost no warning, he leaped forth just in time for everyone to see him emerge and…

“SMOKE OF PAIN”

…He fired powerful blasts of smoky dark magic straight at them creating small yet strong explosions knocking everyone down.

Lightning groaned softly as he got back up. “As Professor Brain would say, “Well; now who’s a fool?”

The other two minions appeared suddenly near Lightning snickering. “Did you miss us?” Dementia mocked. The gang went at them again only to miss and be shot by Rep-Stallion’s new attack, “BOLT OF THUNDER!” an attack that let him fire electrified-pulses from his scythe. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time.

So far, the fighters were getting nowhere. Every time they tried to even find the minions to even try and attack them the same thing happened. “I say we split up,” suggested Lightning.

Some of the others didn’t like that idea. “Split up, are you mad?” asked Dyno. “We have to stick together, and form a plan,” added Myte. Krysta hovered right up to the twins and snarled, “Oh, sure, this is a great plan-- staying in one place to make an easier target for them!” So the team scattered around a bit.

Lightning felt a little tired and yawned softly. “Are you okay?” asked Krysta.

“I’m fine.”

“They’ve split up.” hissed Mysterious.

“Just like we hoped.” chuckled Rep.

“And now the real fun begins.” Dementia said. Then all three of them slit up. Dementia went after Starla and the twins, and Rep went after Rhymey, Buddy, and Artie, leaving Mysterious to handle Lightning and Krysta. “This might be over sooner than we thought.” hissed Mysterious.

“Not as soon as you think!” snapped Krysta “Ready, Lightning?” Lightning yawned again, but answered “You bet!” and he dashed forth, only to have Mysterious kick him hard in his armor and sent him skidding along the ground, colliding into a rotted tree.

“Lightning!” shrieked Krysta. Mysterious laughed wicked as he approached the seemingly unconscious Lightning. “You once were strong, and now I am stronger.” He prepared to deliver a fatal attack to Lightning and finish him off, but at the last second Lightning bolted upright and punched Mysterious hard sending him back hard. “I know you’re stronger. That’s why we got stronger too.” Then he dashed forward faster than ever. Mysterious thrust his fist forward to intercept, but Lightning zipped out of the way so suddenly and Krysta kicked Mysterious hard from behind.

Lightning smiled, but he yawned yet again and was feeling more tired already.

“Very impressive.” hissed Mysterious “Perhaps I underestimated you… AND I WILL NOT MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN!!”

Meanwhile, Rep-Stallion was showing off his new and improved swiftness by parrying his scythe against Rhymey’s sword and Artie’s staff. Two against one and he made the odds look equal. Even when a struggle was engaged, and Rep managed to kick the both of them aside.

“Hey! “No one does that to my friends!” snarled Buddy Rose, and using his whip, he yanked the scythe out of Rep-Stallion’s hands and grabbed it himself. “Ha-Ha! Looks the tables have turned! I got your weapon now.” but Rep-Stallion didn’t seem the least bit concerned. “Who has what?” he growled as he stuck out his arms and his hands glowed brightly. The scythe began sparking and shocking Buddy hard that he was forced to let go, and the weapon returned to Rep. “It looks like the tables have turned again, and my weapon is back with me. I’d never let it fall into the hands of anyone else, especially to the likes of you!”

Buddy got back up after his shock, and Rhymey and Artie came to his side. “That was a dirty trick!” growled Artie.

“Well, we, too, can be slick!” rhymed Rhymey. Rep growled like a bull.

Meanwhile, Starla and the twins weren’t having much luck either. So many times they had launched their attacks, but Dementia’s swiftness and defenses proved to be a bit much. Most of the attacks just missed her and those that hit her only made her angrier. “Do you know how long I spent shinning my armor?!” she scolded, and she fired her newest projectiles in outrage, “COLDNESS OF DESTRUCTION!” a swarm of ice shards which she launched the straight at the fighters. “Jump!” cried Starla as she and the twins leaped out of the way as the ice flew past them and completely froze a pile of fallen trees and rubble. “Ay’! Ay’! Ay’! Hace Frio!” cried Dyno.

Starla quickly armed her bow and fired her “STARLIGHT ARROW!” but Dementia just zipped, out of the way, and appeared right before Starla, punching her hard across the face and knocking her down!

Lightning saw it all. “Starla!” he shouted! Then he got hit from behind by Mysterious’ blasts. He fell to the ground but hardly struggled to get back up. “Lightning! What’s wrong?” cried Krysta. “I… I don’t know!” Lightning said through a yawn “I feel so… dopey-- drow….sy!” Then he drifted off into a deep, deep sleep “Lightning! Lightning!” cried Krysta.

Everyone else could see him. Lightning was just lying flat on the ground, hardly moving at all!

While back on Unicornicopia, the clones were appearing faster and in larger numbers than the guards could take them out, but just as the minions had promised, the clones never seemed to stay down. Grand Ruler had just sent word for the standby Starfleet forces to come and help, but it would take a while for them to all get there, and the clones were getting rougher than ever, and worse, the shields around the buildings were starting to weaker.

Captain Shaina and her guards saw this and dashed over to battle a swarm of clones trying to get into several, now, unprotected buildings with frightened civilians inside. More clones began to march toward them in great numbers.

“SIRE…!” Shaina hollered. Grand Ruler gazed down from way up high and saw all the commotion and heard the guards crying out for help.

“The shields are coming down!”

“We can’t hold them back!”

“HELP US!!”

Grand Ruler leaped down from up high and hollered for more guards and fighters nearby. “Seal off the perimeter! A-Team, assist B-Team! Get those clones away from the buildings!” he and the guards reached Shaina’s team and fought to ward off the clones. Grand Ruler helped Shaina back onto her feet “Don’t give up, Captain. We’ll get it together somehow. We’ve got to hang on.”

“Your highness! The shields!” shouted one of the other fighters. “All right, stand back!” Grand Ruler hollered and struggled hard to conjure more magic from his golden horns. The shields were reenergized, but Grand Ruler was beginning to feel tired. “Sire, are you hurt?!” asked Shaina.

“I… can’t keep this up… much longer.” cried Grand Ruler. “My power will run low. If those reinforcements don’t get here soon, we may have had it!”

To Be Continued…

(Promo)

In our next episode, with Lightning temporarily out of action, the friends seek refuge inside Titan’s castle and begin to have their suspicions about the minions’ source of powers. Meanwhile, the Grand Ruler and his forces are becoming vastly overpowered by the onslaught of clones, and the minions seem to be on the verge of total victory.

Will the clones destroy Unicornicopia? Will Lightning and friends succeed in outwitting the minions?

Don’t miss the next exciting episode of “Starfleet Magic!”

(Next Episode: “The Great Army Showdown: Part 2”)


End file.
